A Christmas to Remember
by Xtreme-Jewell
Summary: Stephanie wakes up in the hospital and soon she finds herself in the middle of a Christmas to remember. (Sorry about the sucky summary, this is my first fan-fic ever. Pls read and review!!!) Thx! :-)
1. Default Chapter

A Christmas to Remember  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come on, wake up Steph" The words sounded fuzzy and faint as Stephanie started to come to. But yet she still couldn't quite make out who's voice that was, but it sounded familiar. All she could make out was that it was a man's voice. "Where am I" Steph pondered out loud. Steph opened her eyes and started to try to look around. "Oh my god I can't see. What the hell is going on?" Suddenly Steph broke down in tears. Steph felt someone pick up her hand and starting rubbing it soothingly. "Steph, Steph it's ok, calm down I'm here. You're in the hospital. I brought you.. "HOSPITAL?!?!?" Steph sat up suddenly and started to feel the room start to spin. "Woah, and she put her hand up to her head. "Here, lay back down. I am so glad that you're awake, you know you really had me worried there." She felt someone guiding her to lay back against the hospital bed. "Do you want a glass of water?" "Yeah, that'd be nice, but why am I here?" Steph asked shakily. "What's going on? God I feel like I was hit by a truck." She started to let herself relax a little. "You don't remember anything?" "Well, let me start at the beginning, you're name is Stephanie McMahon and you are the daughter of Vince and .." "I know who I am, I just don't know why I'm here. God what the hell is going on" and with that Stephanie started crying harder. "Woa, calm down, I'm here I won't leave your side, here's your water and I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise me that you're going to calm down." And with that this mysterious guy handed her a water glass and picked up her hand and held it protectively. Steph accepted the water and took a deep breath. "I was on my way back to the hotel after walking down to the Christmas display down the block when there was a couple of guys ganging up on this girl. So I yelled at them and started to run towards them. I must have scared them off. I got over to the girl and she was unconscious face down. I turned her over and it was you. I couldn't believe it. I picked you up and carried you back to the hotel and put you in the back seat of my rental car and drove you here." Is it starting to come back yet?? Steph started to think back and slowly it started coming back to her. Her and Paul started off discussing the show and slowly it developed into thinking back to old times when they had the McMahon-Helmsley era going on and they had fired Foley and called it their Christmas present to everyone. And Kurt brought his family out and were singing Christmas carols. But slowly the nice conversation started to turn to remembering other times which led to the bad times. Next thing she knew they were having in all out fight yelling at each other as loudly as possible. And it ended with Stephanie bawling and running out of the hotel room. Down the stairs she flew and out into the cold, crisp December night air. She started out on a walk to clear her head. "Damn how he can make me mad. Why do I let his still linger in my heart, she pondered to herself as she wandered through the downtown scene. Pretty soon she was freezing cold, damp from the falling snow and decided to go back to the hotel before she caught pneumonia. As she was approaching the hotel she felt someone grab her around the mouth and something jabbed her in the back. "Listen lady, do as I say and you won't be hurt too badly, understand?" She nodded acknowledging what the man had said. Tears trickling down her face. "Don't even think about screaming." She nodded again praying that they would just leave her alone. She felt another guy grab her by the arm and start dragging her into the dark alley. "Oh my god I'm going to die" she thought desperately. Soon the guys were starting to pull at her clothes and if she tried to resist they would slap her around. Finally the first guy became enraged with her trying to resist and threw her to the ground. That was the last thing she remembered was hitting her head hard on the pavement below. Steph started shaking. She felt her hand get squeezed. "It's ok Steph, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. By the way, what were you doing out and about at 1:00 a.m.? This is Manhattan, it's just not safe for a pretty girl like you." The mysterious man questioned. "Ok, I can't take it anymore. Who are you? "It's me Matt Hardy. You know, version 1?" he asked teasingly. "Look, don't worry about it." Steph let herself relax a little. "Ok, now why can't I see, I never let you answer me." "The doctor said that from the trauma that your head sustained, your brain swelled a little, and until you woke up, he was uncertain if that would affect your vision, but give it a couple hours and it'll return." Matt assured her. "Matt, thank you so much. Paul and I got into it pretty bad and I got pissed ran off and I was on my way home. I guess I never realized how late it was. I don't know how to repay you." Steph replied graciously. "But they're sure that I'm not blind forever right?" Steph asked nervously. "Yup, I double-checked for you." Matt replied. And you don't have to repay me, I'm just glad that you're ok." Matt was still stroking her hand protectively. Matt looked down at her in the hospital bed and started to smile. He had always had a little crush on the "billion-dollar princess" and here he was in the hospital with her, holding her hand and being her knight in shining armor. "God I feel just exhausted. What else did the doctor tell you?" Steph asked while trying to get comfy in the very uncomfortable hospital bed. "Here let me help" Matt said and started re-arranging her pillows and fluffing them. "The doctor said that you have a pretty serious concussion and you're not allowed to be alone for the next 48 hours. Do you have someone you want me to call so you can go home? Matt advised Steph. "It's no fun to celebrate Christmas alone." Steph started to think about who to call when it dawned on her. This was the year she was going to be going to Paul's family because all of hers was dispersed around the world doing their own thing. Her mom and dad went to Honolulu early as a Christmas present to themselves, Shane, Marissa and the baby were headed to Marissa's family and she was going to go to Paul's. But then they broke up right after Thanksgiving. And she had never thought about it. She found she was surrounding herself with work so she wouldn't think about the break up but now they're all off and here she was sitting in a hospital bed. " Some Christmas" she thought to herself. Soon she found herself having tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Well, I'll be spending Christmas here then because I have nowhere to go where I won't be alone." Steph said quietly while trying so hard not to cry. Crying made her head hurt even worse then it already did. "What?" Matt responded quite loudly. "There is no way I'm going to let you spend Christmas in the hospital alone. Why don't you come home with me for Christmas?" "I can promise you some of the best cooking around and some good company." Matt asked. "Gee, it would be really great if she would come with to dad's" Matt thought to himself. "She's had a really rough year, she deserves a nice, calm get away." "Matt I can't do that to you. You're going to be with your family, the last thing you want is me following along. Look, I'll be fine, I can just stay here and.." Matt cut her off abrubtly "Stephanie Marie McMahon, I won't take no for an answer. This will be a nice change of pace for you." "Are you sure Matt, I mean I'm not from the south, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb and I'm going to be imposing on your family." Steph asked shyly. "I don't want to put anybody out" "Trust me, you'll be an honorary member of the Hardy family. And as far as not wanting to put anybody out, my house is finished, and we'll stay there and there'll be no problems. I'll just call and let dad know that he'll need to set one more plate at the table." Matt responded. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll call the doctor after you get a nap" "Ok, that sounds good." Steph replied. She closed here eyes and suddenly she heard her door open. "Who is it? Who's there? Steph asked terrifyingly. Tears sprang to her eyes again. "Steph, it's me Matt, I was just going to step into the hall to call dad. Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Matt asked feeling sheepish for scaring the hell out of poor Steph. "I'm so sorry Steph, I didn't mean to scare you." "It's ok Matt" Steph choked out. "But, could you stay...never mind, I'm fine, go ahead.' Steph started to ask but then felt stupid. "I'll be fine" "No, I'll stay in here with you. I'll call from the room phone and then I'll just put the call on my card." Matt replied. He pulled up a chair and picked up Steph's hand and started to rub it lightly. Steph soon drifted off to sleep to the sound of Pearl Jam playing softly on the cd player in the room.  
  
Matt sat there next to Steph gazing down at her adoringly. "God I wish I could make her mine" Matt thought to himself. "I would treat her so much better than Paul ever did. But what would I have to offer her. All I am is a mid-carder, I could never give her everything she deserves." Matt picked up the phone and quietly advised his dad that he would be bringing a gift to Christmas dinner. "Is this a prospective girlfriend Matthew?" Gilbert Hardy asked his eldest son. He knew that Matt hadn't had a steady girlfriend since him and Amy broke up years ago. "I wish dad, but no" Matt replied. "Look, I'll see you soon, and do me a favor. Tell Jeff and Beth to treat her like one of the family. She's had a rough last couple of days." Matt asked. "Don't you worry, we'll make sure she has a Christmas to remember." Gilbert replied. And with that his dad hung up. "Yeah, a Christmas to remember is exactly what I would like to give Stephanie," Matt began to think and with that he laid his head on his hand on the bed and started to doze off. 


	2. Leaving the Hospital

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic, so I'm still learning how to start this stuff off. I don't own anyone or anything besides my dog and a whole bunch of cd's and wrestling movies. Please review either way and I'll work on formatting this so it's easier to read. Never realized how it would turn out. Thanks!!!!  
  
Summary: Ok, Matt finally convinced Steph to go home with him for Christmas. How will the Hardy clan react when Matt's lady friend turns out to be none other than Stephanie McMahon???  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stephanie woke up when she heard something odd. She opened her eyes and she realized that she was starting to regain her sight, but everything was incredibly blurry still. She looked over to figure out why her hand was asleep and there was Matt asleep on top of her hand and snoring, "Ah, that's the noise I heard" Stephanie giggled.  
  
Soon her hospital room door was opening and she heard someone walking in. "Who is it, who's there" Stephanie inquired.  
  
"It's me, Dr. Anderson. I thought that I would come and see how you're doing." The stranger replied. With that Matt woke up.  
  
"Hi doc, I got her to wake up for ya" Matt replied while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Hardy." "Now how are you doing Ms. McMahon," the doctor asked. Stephanie and the doctor chatted for a couple of minutes about her condition and what she could do to recover faster. "I'll let you leave when you can see a little better than what you are now. We like to keep an eye on concussions like yours, but at least I know that you'll be in good hands with Mr. Hardy."  
  
"Yes, I feel comfortable with him doctor," Stephanie answered with a chuckle.  
  
"Wonderful, then go ahead and buzz for me when your sight returns fully and I'll come and re-examine you. If you don't buzz in 2 hours then I'll be in here automatically" the doctor replied. And with that he left.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Matt asked Steph seeing that she looked defeated by not being able to leave.  
  
"No I'm ok for now," Steph replied. Steph was thinking about how she felt so useless by not being able to get up and do anything for herself.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Matt had dozed off in the chair watching tv and Steph was laying in bed thinking about her and Paul's fight and remembering the attack with a lot more vivid memory then she was able to before. The whole picture made her shiver. She remembered all of the mean hateful things that her and Paul exchanged before she had finally had enough and stormed out. She wondered what would have happened if she and Paul would have stayed remembering the good times. Suddenly Stephanie opened her eyes because she heard her door open and she could see the doctor clearly walking into her room. "I CAN SEE!!!" Stephanie exclaimed so loudly it startled Matt and he fell off of the chair.  
  
"Huh, what's going on?" Matt asked groggily.  
  
"Congratulations, you and your lady friend can go and enjoy Christmas now, just keep an eye on her when she's sleeping and don't let her sleep more than 8 hours straight for the next 48 hours" the doctor advised Matt and Stephanie.  
  
Matt shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you doctor, I'll take real good care of her, I swear." Stephanie blushed a little, trying to remember the last time someone was that sincere about taking care of her and attending to her needs.  
  
"Are you ready Steph," Matt asked anxiously. "Christmas is my favorite time of year besides New Years and I can't wait to make sure that your Christmas if full of holiday cheer"  
  
Stephanie chuckled "Yeah Matt I'm ready let's go" and on their way out they passed a mirror that Stephanie caught a glimpse of herself in and let out a little shriek. There in the mirror was not the beautiful Stephanie McMahon that was featured in centerfolds and many different photo shoots, there before her was a Stephanie McMahon with a big cut on her forehead, a black eye, dark circles under the other eye, her hair was matted with dried blood in the front. "Oh my god," Stephanie exclaimed, "I can't go anywhere looking like this!"  
  
Matt rubbed her back lightly knowing that there was more bruises Steph would come across seeing as how she still hadn't realized that she was wearing one of Matt's shirts over her torn jeans. "Relax, we'll go to my hotel room and you can shower and clean up and I can pack up my stuff and you can get some clean clothes and we'll head out then." Matt reassured her.  
  
Steph looked down and seen that she was wearing a version 1 shirt, and that made Steph chuckle a little. "Look Matt, I'm an MF'er" Stephanie chuckled. Let's get out of here before I figure how to make the hand gestrure."  
  
Matt laughed and with that they left the hospital. 


	3. The Journey to North Carolina

**To everyone who read and reviewed Thank you so much!!! I appreciate the feedback!!! And I apologize for taking so long to update, I had a really busy weekend.**  
  
Summary: Now they're leaving the hospital and headed to the hotel and then it's off to North Carolina. See what happens along the way. (Sorry for the sucky summary I'm not good at these things LOL!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Matt and Stephanie arrive at the hotel, and they head into Matt's room. "You go ahead and hop into the shower and I'll be packing up my stuff." Matt told Steph.  
  
"You're forgetting that I did have my own room, so I'll let you be to your packing and I'll be back here in 30 minutes." Steph advised Matt. "No later, I promise."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, that's cool I'll see you then." Matt replied. "I forgot about that, here's the extra key, just let yourself in."  
  
Steph walked out and headed down to her room. "God, what if Paul is still there..." Stephanie started to ponder. " I don't know what I would do if he was still there. Maybe I should just..No, I'm not going to let him run me out of my hotel room. Besides, he would be on his way to his parent's house by now." As Steph let herself into her room, she peeked inside the door. "No signs of Paul's stuff, we're in the clear." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower then turned to face the mirror. "God Steph, you're a mess and you're on your way to North Carolina with Matt Hardy out of all people for Christmas. Boy is this going to be a Christmas for the record books." She got in and let the steaming hot water fall upon her. As she did, she started to think about how sweet Matt was and how he really did become her knight in shining armor when she needed it. And that dark curly hair with dark brown eyes was kind of dreamy."Oh stop it Steph, this is just an act of kindness and as soon as Christmas is over, everything will go back to how it was."  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was in his hotel room and decided that he might as well take a shower and then pack up his stuff because he knew how Amy was, she would always tell them that she'll be ready in 30 minutes and it usually meant an hour and 30 minutes so he knew that he had time. He walked in and turned on the shower. As he stepped in, he leaned back into the water and began to think about what could be. "What if Steph is the one for me? I've crushed on her for so long. I haven't seriously dated anyone since Amy and I dated and god knows how long ago that was. She wasn't even in the WWE yet," Matt pondered. "I wonder if Steph even knows that I'm alive?"  
  
Matt got out of the shower and towel dried off and threw the towel aside. He then walked over to his suitcase and began to rustle through it trying to find something to wear.  
  
Steph finished blow-drying her hair and looked in the mirror. "Well, since my eye is so swollen I guess it really doesn't pay to even attempt to put make-up on." She walked out and grabbed a water from the fridge and looked at her watch "Look at that, it's only been 25 minutes, by the time I make it to Matt's room I'll be right on time." And with that she took one last glimpse of her outfit, a pair of black flair leg pants with a cute, tight sweater and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a few curls at the end. "I can't believe that I'm worrying if I look good for Matt, but I might as well have a little fun to brighten my spirits." And she grabbed her bag and headed down to Matt's room.  
  
Steph gasped as she walked into Matt's room to find Matt standing at the side of the bed naked, rustling through his suitcase. "Matt I'm sorry I didn't mean to just walk in but I just thought" and Steph turned around so he could put his clothes on.  
  
Matt quick grabbed his clothes and through them on while turning about every shade of red imaginable. "Steph!?! I didn't think that you would actually be ready in a half hour so I hopped in the shower and took my time.I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, you'll learn that when I'm a woman of my word, if I say a half-hour then I'll make sure that I'm ready by then." Steph answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm figuring that out, I'm dressed now." Matt replied sheepishly but couldn't believe what he seen. Steph was standing there in an outfit that made Matt's heart skip a beat. "You look really nice Steph."  
  
"Thanks, I thought that I'd better find something comfortable to wear." Steph answered while turning around slowly hoping that the goofy grin and red face was gone. "And I'm hoping that if I wear a cute enough outfit it'll distract what my face looks like."  
  
"I think that you look great no matter what. But do you want me to grab some ice for your eye while we head to the airport?"  
  
"No, I'm ok. I think that it's at where it's at and there's no going back at this point." Steph replied.  
  
"Alright, then are ya ready to head out to North Carolina by way of airplane of course?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yup, all set. But I want you to know that I really appreciate that you're going out of your way for me. I really appreciate it. But, do you think that when we get there, we could stop at a mall so I could pick up a couple of things?" Steph asked.  
  
"Definitely, not a problem." Matt answered. "Let's roll."  
  
On the way to the airport, Steph and Matt talked about what each other's family normally does for Christmas. And Steph was thinking to herself how nice Matt's family sounded. And how cute his slight drawl was. And Matt was thinking about how different yet the same their two families were.  
  
On the plane, Matt and Steph talked wrestling a little bit and then Steph fell asleep. Matt looked over and smiled, "Wow, she is so beautiful," Matt thought "Everything about her is so beautiful and she is so different than her character, this is going to be great." Matt watched her sleep a little while longer and then began to listen to the new Pearl Jam album on his discman.  
  
When they landed, Matt started to wake Steph up. She slowly opened her eyes and she met his gaze. "Wow, I wonder if this is what it's like to wake up next to him." Steph pondered.  
  
Matt and Steph made it to his car. "You don't leave your car sitting at the airport the whole time do you?" Steph asked.  
  
Matt chuckled, "No, Jeff beat me home so him and Beth drove it out here so we don't have to take a cab back. And this way works nice since you wanted to stop at the mall."  
  
They listened to the radio on the way to the mall and once they arrived Steph turned to Matt "Ok, now I need your help, you need to tell me who all is going to be at your house, and what types of things they like so I know what to get them." Steph said.  
  
"Woah Steph, you don't have to do that. It's no big deal, you're there as my guest, and you certainly don't have to worry about presents or anything. This season isn't about presents. This is a time to get together with friends and family and celebrate. Trust me, don't even worry about it." Matt told Steph.  
  
Steph was shocked! Matt was so sincere about the true meaning of Christmas and was trying everything to really make her feel like a part of his family. It really touched Steph to see this side of Matt. She never really knew him that well and by spending this time with him it helped her to see his real side, not just the Matt on the outside or the Matt in the ring. "Ok, but I would really like to do this Matt, it would mean a lot to me. I'm really grateful for the hospitality being shown to me so I would like to do something in return." Steph replied.  
  
"Well, ok, but I want you to know that you by no means need to do this." Matt answered back. And it was off to the mall they go.  
  
"Matt, North Carolina is so pretty. I've been here with the show of course, but never on leisure. This place is gorgeous!" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's especially pretty in the fall when the leaves are turning colors. There's a lot of foliage so it's very picturesque if you will." Matt replied. Jeff and I used to run around in the woods and build forts with our cousins and never thought about it. But now Jeff is a huge nature freak. He loves to just go out and wander around outside. And I love to be outside at night under the stars."  
  
"That sounds really nice," Steph told him.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Matt thought to himself.  
  
Matt and Steph went to the mall and did some shopping and they debated back and forth over what to get for Jeff, Beth and Gill. Everything was really starting to fall into place between the two. As the two interacted throughout the mall, they felt like a couple. As they were leaving the mall, Steph noticed that they had a merry-go-round. "Oh Matt, you're going to think I'm a little kid, but can we please go and ride that just once, please?" Steph begged.  
  
Matt started laughing, "Ok, but just once, then we'll have to get going so we can get changed and be on time." When they got up to the carousel, there was only one two-seated horse left. "Looks like we'll have to share," said Matt and he helped Steph up.  
  
Steph sat in the front and Matt sat behind her. As they rode the carousel, she leaned back into him and he held her. "This feels really good" Steph thought.  
  
Matt smiled as Steph leaned back into him. "This feels really good" Matt thought. And he tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
When the ride was over, they sat there for a moment. "You know, I'm having a really great time," Steph said to Matt smiling.  
  
"Yeah, me too. And I'm really glad that you're coming to Christmas. The only thing I have to warn you about is that after Christmas dinner, we sit around and talk and then we have dessert and then we go to Christmas mass to light a candle for mom. I hope you don't mind. If you don't want to go," Matt explained but was interrupted.  
  
"Matt, it would be an honor to go with." Steph replied.  
  
Matt smiled, "that's great."  
  
Soon they arrived at Matt's house and changed and got ready. Matt brought Stephanie to a room upstairs and told her that that would be her room and to make herself at home. They had 45 minutes until they had to leave to be to his dad's on time. Steph turned on the radio and got ready. She had been arguing with herself and finally the brighter side won. She had finally convinced herself that Matt had stepped up to be her hero not because she was Stephanie McMahon but because she was a friend and maybe he looked at her as someone who he would like as a girlfriend. When she was with him he made her feel really special. Even though her heart was still broken from Paul and at times if she thought about it too much she felt like she would cry, Matt would do something that would make her smile or make her laugh. And it was Matt that was helping to heal that broken heart. And even if it was only for Christmas, she was going to make the most of it, yet proceed with caution just in case she was wrong.  
  
Matt went into his room and began to get ready. He had originally known what he was going to wear but now he wanted to find something that would impress Stephanie. He wanted her to know that he was interested in her not because of who she was but because of the beautiful person she was inside and out. He felt really comfortable with her and he loved the way his heart fluttered when she would look him in the eyes when he would make her laugh. "Yes, I definitely have it bad for her and I'm going to at least give it the shot it deserved." Matt thought to himself. If nothing came about then at least he couldn't say that he ever tried. And with that he picked out a black shirt with black jeans and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. And headed downstairs to wait for his princess.  
  
Steph came downstairs in a beautiful red top with a black skirt and black high heel boots. She had her hair curled and it was flowing down her back with rhinestone barrettes holding the sides back. She had went ahead and applied as much makeup as possible. Matt couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow Steph, you look great!"  
  
Steph blushed. "Thanks, you do too. I was hoping that the makeup would cover up the bruises a little more so your family doesn't think that your bringing home some battered woman to meet them."  
  
"You look great with or without makeup with or without bruises, are you ready?" Matt replied.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Steph answered.  
  
Matt held out his arm and Steph slipped hers through. "Then your chariot awaits my dear." Matt said to Steph, which caused her to blush even more.  
  
"Thank you Matt, thank you for everything," Steph said quietly.  
  
And they were off to his dad's. 


	4. Christmas at Dad's

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**  
  
Just in case I need to say this, I don't own anyone or anything. (  
  
Summary: Off to Gill's house they go, how will everyone react when Mr. Mattitude brings home the Billion Dollar Princess???  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Deep into the heart of Cameron, North Carolina they drove. A Pearl Jam song came on the radio and Matt cranked it up and sang along and Steph laughed. "I never knew that wrestling and musical talent ran in your family"  
  
"Surprise, surprise" Matt replied. "But trust me, I leave the music to Jeff."  
  
"Why, I think you sound just fine."  
  
"Let's hear you sing," Matt stated. "What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"First of all, I'm not singing, but I like pop and R&B like my entrance theme or Trish's entrance theme"  
  
"Yes you are, I know how women are, if they're song comes on the radio, look out because they'll belt it out with the best of them." Matt responded.  
  
"We'll see about that." Steph answered laughing.  
  
Well, just as they were about to pull in to Gill's, one of Steph's favorite songs came on the radio. She started to mouth the words while trying to not show Matt that he was right.  
  
"Ah-ha! You are fighting it so hard!! Come on just a little...for me??" Matt pleaded while pouting.  
  
"Oh ok, you win, you win."  
  
"I called you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell..but they're half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time.fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights. I put your picture away, I wondered where you been, I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him.I put your picture away, I wondered you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him."  
  
Matt chimed in. And the two finished the song together with Matt singing Kid Rock's part and Steph singing Sheryl Crow's part. They finished off the song sitting in the car in Gill's driveway. When the song was over they both looked at each other and laughed a little. Matt noticed that Steph looked a little sad. "You ok Steph?" Matt asked with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Thinking about Paul huh?"  
  
Steph sighed heavily. "Yeah. I'm over him, but every now and then little things make me think and I just keep having to push the thoughts out of my head."  
  
"I totally understand. If it makes you feel any better, there are times where little things make me think about Amy, and I do the same thing, just keep pushing the thoughts aside and go on with my life." Matt confessed. "I know I'm over her too. My dad once told me that when you care deeply about someone, you're going to think about the old times now and again. So you just gotta push the thoughts aside and if you're ready to move on with your life, you just move on, if you're not ready then what you choose to do with the thoughts is up to you."  
  
Stephanie smiled and looked at him. "Wow, your dad sounds like a very wise man. And I never would have guessed that you still think about Amy now and then. Thank you Matt" And Steph leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Anytime Steph," Matt looked deep into her eyes "Anytime you need anything whether it be something little or major you let me know. Now what do you say we go inside?"  
  
"Sounds great. Thank you."  
  
Matt opened her door for her and helped her out of the car. Steph got out and put her hand to her head "Woo"  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Matt asked  
  
"Head rush, guess I got up to fast. It's been a long time since I've had a concussion." Steph replied. "I'll be fine though."  
  
Matt took Steph by the hand, "That's it, I'm not letting you out of my sight." And he started walking her towards the door.  
  
"If you only knew how much I would like that" Steph thought to herself with a little grin.  
  
Matt opened the door and walked inside. "Dad we're here" Matt called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." Gill replied.  
  
Matt took Steph by the hand again and walked her towards the kitchen. "Dad this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is my father, but you've met him already." Steph shook Gill's hand and smiled. Yes, I remember, thank you very much for the hospitality I really appreciate it on such short notice."  
  
"Anytime my dear, no one should be alone on Christmas." Gill replied.  
  
Matt looked at Steph "Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'm going to get the presents and put them under the tree."  
  
Steph looked towards Gill "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Gill smiled at her "If you really want to help, grab an apron out of the top drawer over there. Jeff was supposed to be here to help but he's running late."  
  
Steph laughed to herself, "Gosh, he runs late no matter what the occasion"  
  
When Matt got back inside he placed the presents around the tree and poked his head inside the kitchen. There was Steph and Gill working on Christmas dinner. Steph seemed to be glowing with happiness. They looked to be having a grand ol' time. Matt got an idea and went and grabbed the video camera. Soon he was walking into the kitchen and navigating his way through a new home movie. "And here we have Ms Stephanie McMahon spending her first Christmas in the house where Mattitude was born. Here you can see Stephanie assisting Dad in the making of the Christmas dinner and.  
  
Steph cut him off "And, what are you doing?"  
  
Matt replied with a huge cheesy grin " I'm filming your first Christmas here, at home with the Hardys"  
  
Gill smiled "Yeah, who knows there may be a second."  
  
Steph and Matt both blushed. "Where's Jeff and Beth?"  
  
Gill replied "Jeff called they're running late but they'll be here as soon as possible."  
  
Matt laughed "God he's always late. But knowing that Beth is involved then I.  
  
Gill cut him off "Matthew, keep it clean."  
  
"Yes dad" Matt pouted.  
  
Steph laughed, "wow, I now the secret weapon to shut down Mattitude once and awhile, I should bring him to Smackdown!"  
  
"Watch it, or you'll get a healthy dose of mattitude education young lady" Matt responded.  
  
"Oooh, I'm so scared" Steph replied and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Oh that's it, time to get her," and Matt started to go after her.  
  
"Matt good god you act like more and more like your brother, now get out of the kitchen and let us work." Gill laughed and shooed him out of the kitchen. "Jeff used to torture Matt all the time when Matt would be helping me with dinner, so now you see where I'm coming up with that" Gill explained to Steph.  
  
"I bet this was an interesting household when those two were younger" Steph said to Gill  
  
"Yeah, there was never a dull moment." Gill replied.  
  
Matt smiled as he heard Gill talk to Steph about when the boys were growing up and what it was like once their mom had passed on.  
  
Matt had just sat down when he heard the front door burst open and in came Jeff, Beth and Amy. "Amy, what are you doing here?" Matt said surprisingly and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well, my mom is on a cruise and I was just going to go home and hang out with Cody but when Jeff found out he said that there was no way he was going to let me be alone and invited me." Amy responded and hugged him back.  
  
Matt turned around and hugged Beth and Jeff. "Well, everyone can meet who I brought with to Christmas." And he turned the video camera back on and walked into the kitchen. "Hon, come meet the family," Matt said to Steph.  
  
Steph turned bright red with a smile on her face, "Ok," And for once in her life, she felt extremely shy. "Why do I feel this way, I know everyone already," Steph thought to herself. Then her subconscious kicked in and replied "because you're falling head over heels for him and you want everyone to approve." And Steph just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Matt turned the camera to the living room so he could capture everyone's expressions. "Everyone, meet Stephanie!"  
  
"Steph!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, hi Steph!" Jeff said with a shocked tone. "What happened to you? I didn't know you were in match."  
  
Steph looked towards the floor a little, "I wasn't."  
  
Matt put his arm around her, "She was jumped outside the hotel the night before last"  
  
"OMG! I'm so sorry Steph, are you okay?" Jeff said feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
"Yeah I'm doing ok." Steph replied.  
  
Matt pointed towards Beth, "That's Beth, Jeff's girlfriend."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Steph responded while shaking Beth's hand.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt, "Bro can I get your help getting some stuff down from my old room?"  
  
"Yeah sure not a problem." Matt replied. He looked at Steph. "Remember, make yourself at home, I'll be right back."  
  
Amy went over and sat down beside Steph and pulled Beth along with her. "Okay girl dish."  
  
"What? I woke up in the hospital with no sight and Matt was there. He had seen them jump me and scared them off and took me to the hospital. He stayed there and held my hand when I was scared and he explained what happened and that I couldn't see because my brain had swelled due to the head trauma and as soon as the swelling went down, I should regain my sight. Well, I finally regained my sight and the dr. wouldn't release me unless I had someone who could stay with me day and night for the next 48 hours due to the severity of the concussion, and Matt said that he'd take care of me."  
  
"Wow, that's romantic," Beth replied. "Do you like him?"  
  
Steph blushed, "I.I don't know. He's real nice, and" she stammered, feeling very odd since Amy was sitting right there.  
  
"Girl, if you're blushing when she asks a question like that then it's obvious. You like Matt!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh.he'll hear you." Steph giggled.  
  
"Look, I'll hook you guys up if you can't do it yourselves." Amy repsonded.  
  
"You wouldn't be mad and hate me?" Steph asked  
  
"No!! I want to see him happy and you're my friend. Why not? Then we could become sisters!"  
  
"Well, I don't even know if he likes me, but I'll tell you guys what, how about I stop holding back and I'll flirt a little more and see what happens." Steph said shyly but with a cheesy grin.  
  
"Ok, and I'll just be me" Amy said.  
  
Beth laughed, "I'll harass him a little, that's what I do best!"  
  
The girls just burst into a fit of giggling.  
  
**Ok, this is too long, so I'm adding another chapter today because I'm on a roll. The song is Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. I'm not a huge fan of putting songs in fics, but the song came on the radio and gave me the idea. LOL!! ( Keep reviewing please, I love knowing if people like it or hate it!! Thx and happy new year!!** 


	5. Christmas at Dad's continued

**Don't own anything or anyone! There's a swear word or two in this chapter. If that's a problem, sorry!! Also, there's a little bit of action in this chapter, if I need to change the rating let me know. Right now it's PG-13. Not quite sure what's considered appropriate. Thanks!!! **  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Meanwhile, while the girls were talking, the boys were off talking as well.  
  
"What are you doing bro?" Jeff whispered to Matt.  
  
"Helping you get something down from the closet, what are you doing?" Matt replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Very funny smartass, what are you doing with Stephanie??" Jeff asked again sounding impatient.  
  
"Being a friend, flirting, acting on a crush," Matt replied non-chalantly.  
  
"I know that you were upset with not getting the push at the last minute and having them give it to Albert, but sleeping with Vince's daughter."  
  
Matt cut him off abruptly, "That is not what I'm trying to do and how dare you accuse me of something like that," Matt said angrily. "Yeah I was pissed but I would never intentionally hurt someone to better myself, especially not someone I care about."  
  
"Look, Matt I didn't mean anything drastic, I was just checking. Calm down, I didn't know what you're intentions were, so I was finding out." Jeff responded trying to calm Matt down. "I can't believe you are actually trying to pursue her. Do you really think that you're in her league? No offense, but she just broke up with Paul. Also, you need to watch out for you too. If you guys were to go out and then broke up, your career could be flushed away, you're a mid-carder, not a main-eventer."  
  
"Jeff I can't believe how you're thinking. I like her for her. I like her because she is one of the sweetest girls I know. She's intelligent, fun and she's a great person. So what if I'm not a main-eventer. This isn't about that and true love knows no leagues or boundaries. You always mentioned how miserable I was without Amy, I worked through it and now I'm finally trying to move on with someone else and all you can do is point out the faults or the what-ifs. I would think that I could count on my own brother to at least be happy for me, but apparently I was wrong." And with that Matt headed towards the door. "I don't need this."  
  
"Matt wait, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I'm looking out for you and your feelings. I don't want you to get hurt if she winds up with Paul again. I'm happy that you really like her. Now, you just need to show her that she's better off with the extreme than she was with the game!" Jeff said hoping that everything was okay between them, who wants to fight on Christmas especially over a girl. "Come on, are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah we're cool. And I've been trying and I've been casually flirting and that's how I want to do it for now. Nothing overly drastic until I can see some type of signs that she doesn't mind me flirting and who knows, maybe she likes me too?" Matt responded and gave Jeff a hug. "Now tell me what you need skittles"  
  
Matt and Jeff got a box down from the top shelf and brought it out to Jeff's car. When they came back in, Gill called everyone to dinner.  
  
Matt set up the video camera so he could film the whole thing. He wanted Steph to remember this Christmas. They all sat down at the table everyone held hands and Gill led the annual prayer. Then everyone began to dish up.  
  
"Wow, everything looks great, who helped you out?" Beth asked Gill.  
  
"Matt's lady friend helped since Jeff was running late," Gill replied.  
  
Jeff turned a little red, "Yeah, umm. I have a bad habit of running late," Jeff responded weakly..."anyone want potatoes??"  
  
Everyone laughed and enjoyed the meal. Matt rested one arm behind Stephanie perched on her chair when he finished eating and everyone discussed what they had been up to throughout the year. Stephanie smiled and rested her hand on Matt's leg. When it was apparent that everyone was done eating, Jeff called out "Everyone to the living room, it's present time!!!" And Jeff ran off to the other room.  
  
Matt grabbed the camera and Stephanie's hand and led her into the living room. Matt began filming as Jeff put on a santa hat and began to disperse presents. Stephanie realized that she hadn't put the presents that she bought everyone in Matt's bag, she had put them in the trunk. "Matt, I need your keys, my presents are in the trunk, remember?"  
  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry" Matt fished out his keys. "Here ya go"  
  
Steph ran out to the car and got the presents. "Wow, this is so nice, it's like when our family gets together. Everyone is so loving" Steph thought to herself. "And I can't believe that I'm falling so hard for him." And Steph went back into the house with the bag.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot these outside," Steph looked over to Jeff, "Did you want to pass these out too?"  
  
Everyone started in on her, "You didn't have to do that" "You're a guest" "Matt why did you let her do that?"  
  
"Now I will have none of that, I didn't listen to Matt and I wanted to, therefore I did" Steph replied triumphantly and sat down proud of herself.  
  
Matt filmed everyone opening their gifts and everyone went around and hugged everyone for a thank you. Then everyone was free to do what they wanted until it was time to go to church.  
  
Matt grabbed Steph's hand, "you wanna go outside?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Just as they were getting ready to walk out the door Amy hollered "WAIT! I need a picture of you two. I got Jeff and Beth already."  
  
So Steph and Matt moved closer to each other and Amy snapped a picture. "Oh look, you guys are standing underneath the mistletoe, you know what tradition says!"  
  
Steph and Matt both blushed a little and they moved close and Matt leaned down and gave Steph light kiss on her lips. As soon as Matt's lips touched Steph's they seen the flash of the camera go off. They parted and looked at Amy and laughed, but deep down they were both thinking about how nice and perfect that kiss felt to the both of them.  
  
"Come on, I want to take you somewhere," Matt said and grabbed Steph's hand again.  
  
They walked outside to a stable like building buried deep in the backyard. "Are you having a good time?" Matt asked Steph.  
  
"Yeah, I'm having a great time!" Steph replied. "You have a very nice family."  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad that you came with and didn't sit in that hospital for Christmas. And I wanted you to know that I got you something."  
  
"What?? How did you get me something when you were with me the whole time?" Steph demanded.  
  
"Ha Ha" Matt answered sticking his tongue out. "Wouldn't you want to know the secrets of Mattitude?"  
  
"If I hear that term one more time," Steph fake threatened.  
  
Matt took out a long, narrow white box. "Open it"  
  
Stephanie opened it and gasped. Inside it lay a beautiful gold necklace. On the chain lay a Heart with her birthstone in the middle. "Matt it's beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad that you like it, let me help you put it on."  
  
Steph lifted her hair and let him hook it. Matt couldn't help but breathe in the smell of peaches from her hair. "That's what I'm going to call her" Matt thought to himself. "There"  
  
Steph turned towards him. And looked a little down, "But Matt I didn't get you anything." Steph started to say.  
  
"That doesn't matter, just like dad would say ." then Steph cut Matt off.  
  
"Let me finish" then Steph smiled wickedly. "But I can still give you something. And with that, Steph leaned into him and began to kiss him. First it was nice innocent kisses, but soon Matt and Steph found themselves making out.  
  
"Hey lovebirds!!" they heard Jeff call. "We're going to be late, let's go."  
  
Steph and Matt gazed into each other's eyes. "Come on Peaches, let's head out."  
  
Steph blushed. "Ok. But, why Peaches?"  
  
"Because your hair smells like peaches silly." Matt replied innocently.  
  
And the two held hands on the way to the car. Matt and Steph rode in his car and the rest of them rode in Jeff's car.  
  
"So, Miss Stephanie Marie McMahon, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Matt asked while holding her hand.  
  
"Well, Mr. Matthew Hardy I will if you tell me what your middle name is." Steph said with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's Moore, like Shannon's last name."  
  
Steph laughed. "I knew you guys grew up together but wow"  
  
Matt laughed. "That's what everyone says."  
  
"Well Mr. Matthew Moore Hardy, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
Matt pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. They pulled into the church parking lot. "Merry Christmas Peaches"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too" Steph replied then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's get in there before your brother and Amy harass us too much.  
  
**Well, what does everyone think? Does anyone want to know what happens from here or are you ready for the story to stop? Please give me your feedback!!! Happy New Year everyone!!!** 


	6. Bonfire

**Thanks to ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl, without you this chapter never would have happened. I realized how fun it is to write this story/pairing again, let me know what you think! Everyone, please read and review!!**  
  
After Christmas mass, everyone had decided to go back Gill's house for a bonfire.  
  
Matt and Steph climbed into his car and started the journey back home. Steph reached over and held his hand, "So, do you guys do this every year?"  
  
Matt nodded, "When mom was alive, Christmas mass was her favorite, so we chose that to become our tradition and to carry on something of her."  
  
"That's really sweet. I bet she feels very honored and very proud of her family." Steph replied with a smile.  
  
"I like to think so. I like to think that she's up there watching everything I do." Matt said seriously, and then he smiled a devious smile, "Well, maybe not everything."  
  
Steph started laughing, "Matt you are so bad."  
  
They arrived at the house and Steph went to get out of the car and had to sit back down, "Head rush."  
  
Matt ran over to her and helped her up, "Maybe you should take it easy."  
  
"I'm ok, I just got up to fast." Steph reassured him.  
  
They walked into the house together and found that Jeff, Beth and Amy weren't back yet. "Hey dad, where's Jeff?" Matt asked.  
  
"He said he had to stop and get something from his place, he'll be here soon." Gill replied.  
  
"I'll make the hot chocolate." Matt said.  
  
Steph walked into the kitchen, "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"How about you sit on the couch, relax, and I'll take care of this stuff." Matt said giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Steph went over to the couch and sat down. A whirlwind of thoughts were running through her head. She had been through a lot in the last 48 hours, and now here she was, sitting in the living room of Matt Hardy. And, she now had a new boyfriend, who was also Matt Hardy. She thought back to when she told her father that she was dating Paul, and how upset he was that she was getting involved with a wrestler. But as time progressed and Paul matured, her dad and Paul had come to not only respect each other, but like each other too. They both had great minds for the business, and that was what had brought on her father's acceptance of him as a boyfriend for her. "Gee, I wonder what he'll think of this." She pondered to herself. As she was sitting there imagining his response, she thought of something. In Speed (the movie) there was a line that Sandra Bullock said to Keanu Reeves that went something like, "Relationships created out of a traumatic situation don't have a high chance of survival." She thought about that for a moment, "Is that all this is? A relationship created out of convenience? Am I in this for the right reasons?"  
  
While she was pondering all of the questions, she was not noticing that Matt was trying to get her attention, and he was starting to get worried. "Steph. Steph? Are you in there?"  
  
Steph snapped out of it, "Huh? Sorry, I must have been day dreaming, what's up?"  
  
"Are you ready to head outside? Jeff's here." Matt asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Steph said getting up slowly this time.  
  
Matt smiled as he watched her walk outside, he knew that all he wanted was to make her happy. He came from a totally different world than she did, and he wanted to show her that it was ok.  
  
They walked out to the fire pit, and Matt sat down on a hay bale and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned back against him and he put his arm protectively around her waist.  
  
Jeff pulled Beth over by him, "So.how about we go around and say one thing that we're all thankful for this Christmas."  
  
Amy laughed, "Umm.Jeff, this isn't Thanksgiving."  
  
"I know that, but it'll be fun. Beth, you go first." Jeff said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Well.I guess I would have to say that I'm thankful for patience. I may not always have a lot of it, but it really saves my butt at the most challenging of times. And my family, for without them I'm nothing." Beth said with a smile. She turned and looked at Amy, "Go ahead."  
  
"I'm thankful for my health and my friends and family." Amy said. "I don't know what I would do without any of those." She turned and looked at Matt, "Go ahead."  
  
Matt smiled and squeezed Steph's hand, "I would have to say that I'm thankful for new beginnings. And, I'm thankful that my family could be here today, and last but not least, I'm thankful that I was able to introduce the world to Mattitude."  
  
Everyone groaned, and some threw hay at him. He just held up the "V1" sign and patted Steph's thigh, "You're turn."  
  
Steph bit her bottom lip, with all that she had been through, it was something that she had been thinking about. "I'm really thankful for Matt being in the alley at the right time before anything worse happened. I'm thankful for your hospitality and acceptance of me at this personal time, I'm thankful for having a family that cares." She looked at Gill, "You're turn."  
  
Gill cleared his throat, "I'm thankful that we were all able to come together as one on this Christmas, I'm thankful for being here to see another Christmas, and I'm thankful for having the greatest sons a dad could ever have." He turned to Jeff, "Go ahead."  
  
Jeff stood up, "I'm thankful for having a truly wonderful family, I'm thankful for having an angel of a girlfriend, and I'm thankful for every day that I wake up." And he flashed the gunz (Hardy's hand sign) and sat back down.  
  
Everyone laughed and Gill passed around the ingredients to make Smores. Everyone started talking and laughing. Stephanie sat beside Matt and leaned against him. She felt safe in his arms, and she felt like he liked her for who she was as a person, not as a "McMahon."  
  
Jeff, Beth and Amy decided to call it a night since Jeff and Beth had to go to her family's house in the morning. Matt went to get up but noticed that Steph had fallen asleep on him. He waved them over and gave them all hugs. "She says Merry Christmas." Matt said with a laugh.  
  
Matt stood up carefully and picked Steph up. She opened her eyes a little, but she had a headache so she laid her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. He brought her into his room and laid her gently on the bed. He took her shoes off and covered her up. He went into the hall closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket and made a bed for himself on the floor. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him. He set his watch for when he had to wake her up to check on her. He didn't forget about what the doctor told him because of her concussion. And he laid his head down and fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Matt's watch alarm went off and he woke up. He shook Steph lightly, "Hey Steph, wake up."  
  
Steph stirred a little, but wasn't fully awake. Matt shook her again, "Steph, wake up."  
  
She rolled over and opened her eyes, "Why are you on the floor?"  
  
"Because you fell asleep on me outside, so I wanted you to be comfortable." Matt replied.  
  
"Yeah, but this is your bed." Steph replied.  
  
"But I didn't want to seem intrusive, so I took off your shoes, covered you up and I made a bed right here next to you on the floor." Matt responded with a smile. "And it's time for me to make sure that you're ok and that you're not unconscious."  
  
"Wow, he really is a southern gentleman." Steph thought to herself. "Wow Matt, that is really nice of you. I really appreciate it. And yes I'm ok and not in a coma. You know, you can come up here and sleep in your own bed if you would like" Steph added.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't have a problem sleeping down here if it makes you uncomfortable." Matt replied.  
  
Steph moved over, "Come on."  
  
Matt grabbed his pillow and crawled in bed with her. He put his arm around her and held her close.  
  
Steph curled her body along with his, "Matt, this is really nice. Thank you."  
  
Matt smiled and kissed her on the back of her head, "Anytime Steph, anytime."  
  
The two snuggled and fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Steph woke to her phone ringing. She got up and grabbed it and seen it was her parents. "Hello?" She said quietly so she didn't wake Matt up.  
  
"Hi honey, it's mom." Linda replied. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Steph smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too. How's Honolulu?"  
  
"It's wonderful. So, what did you do last night?" Linda asked.  
  
"Well, there's a lot that you've missed out on." Steph replied.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Linda asked.  
  
"I think it's easier to tell you in person. When do you guys come back?" Steph asked.  
  
"Well, we're actually going to be home tomorrow instead of next week because your father got called into an important meeting." Linda replied. "Can you make it out to the house by then? We can have an us girls lunch and we'll tell your father later. Do you want me to invite Marissa?"  
  
"I'm sure I can." Steph replied. "I have a lot to tell you. Girls' lunch sounds great, and if you want to you can. I'm really glad that we live close by each other."  
  
"Me too Steph, I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas!" Linda replied.  
  
"Merry Christmas mom." Steph said with a slight smile. She hung up and quietly walked downstairs and found Gill sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.  
  
"Good morning Mr Hardy." Steph said sitting down by him.  
  
He smiled, "Good morning Steph. You can call me Gill."  
  
"Sorry, force of habit. Merry Christmas. Your son is still sleeping." Steph replied.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too. Yes, he comes here and he sleeps as much as possible." Gill replied. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."  
  
"Oh no, you cooked yesterday, I'm fine. Actually I have to find out from Matt what the agenda is." Steph replied.  
  
"So you and Matt are officially a couple now, am I right?" Gill asked.  
  
Steph blushed, "Yes sir, we are."  
  
"Well, I just want to say that I think that you are a very fine young lady and I wish you and my son all of the happiness in the world." Gill said with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Steph said with a smile.  
  
They heard Matt coming down the stairs. "Good morning Matthew." His dad said to him as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin' dad, mornin' Steph." Matt replied groggily. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Dad, Steph, need a refill?"  
  
"I'll take a cup." Steph answered.  
  
"I'm good." Gill replied. "So Matt, what is on you kids' agenda?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure yet." Matt answered setting down a cup of coffee in front of Steph and kissing her on the cheek. "I haven't gotten that far yet. Why?"  
  
"I have an idea." Steph piped up. "What if since you were nice enough to bring me to your home I bring you to mine? Mom called this morning and wanted to get together tomorrow because dad got called back on business and I was thinking that while us girls were out, you and Shane could hang out."  
  
Matt's head was instantly filled with lots of what-if questions. "Sure, we can do that." Matt replied. He was concerned about how her family was going to react to him. What would they think of their daughter dating a mid- carder?  
  
"Great!" Steph exclaimed and hugged him.  
  
Matt hugged her back. He wasn't quite sure what he had just signed on for.  
  
**Please read and review! If you would still like to see this story continue, please let me know!** 


	7. The Journey to Steph's house

**First off, I have to say a HUGE THANK YOU to ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl, without your email, I never would have thought to write another chapter to this story, and do you realize that I have more reviews now than I did when I first wrote the story? I never thought this story would see the light of day ever again. Thanks for the interest! And I have to say another HUGE THANK YOU to MutantXHottie, Psychobunny410, huntersgirl, takerschick, Ally, Diva-Xtreme. You have no idea how happy it made me that people like this story, it was my first wrestling fic ever!!! It's funny because I go through and re-read it and I just want to fix things, but I know that I can't because it would change it. Sorry I got sentimental, but it means a lot to me. Thanks!!** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Matt went upstairs and headed into the shower because him and Steph were going to be heading to her house soon. He turned on the water nice and hot and leaned against the wall and let the water fall upon him. "What if her father gets mad?" He pondered. Matt shook his head, "I'm not going to let myself ruin what is good. Right now it's about her and I, not her, I and the rest of the world. If no one can be happy for us, then we'll just be happy for each other." But soon Matt found himself pondering the unanswerable, "What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I'm too hick for her?"  
  
Meanwhile, Steph was downstairs getting her stuff packed up when her cell phone rang, she looked at it and seen that it was Paul. She went to answer it, but then stopped. "Do I want to hear him today?" But it was inevitable, she grabbed it, "Hello?"  
  
"Steph, it's Paul." He said slowly.  
  
"Hey Paul. What's up?" She asked simply.  
  
"Well, I thought that I would call and apologize for the fight we had the other night." He responded. "I know that the reason why it turned into a fight is because of my arrogance, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Look Paul, to be honest I don't remember a whole lot of the fight because of some things, and I accept your apology." Steph started to say when Paul interrupted her.  
  
"What do you mean "because of some things?" What's going on?" Paul asked concerned.  
  
"Paul, there's a lot that you don't know about that I don't feel like going into right now because it's a long story and I'm getting ready to leave." Steph said trying to get him off of the phone before Matt got out of the shower.  
  
"Steph, what are you talking about? Give it to me in a nutshell and fill me in at Raw." Paul was practically begging.  
  
"Alright. When I left the hotel I went walking downtown. On my way back, I got jumped by some guys in an alley. I woke up in the hospital and I didn't have my sight. I found out that I was blind because my brain was swelled because I had such a bad head injury, and I have a serious concussion to where I have to be woken up throughout the night for 48 hours. But that's over now. I'm fine, all's well. So I don't remember a whole lot of details of our fight, but I remember it well enough." Steph said rushing through the details.  
  
"What? Oh my god. Steph, why didn't you call me? Are you ok?" Paul exclaimed. Steph thought that she might have even heard some genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Matt scared the guys off and he took me to the hospital." Steph replied a little hesitantly. "So now I'm ok. I just look like I've been through a helluva match." She added with a laugh. "And I didn't call you because I was unconscious, and when I woke up, no offense but you were the last person I was going to call."  
  
Paul nodded on his end of the line, "Yeah, you're right. Steph, I'm so sorry."  
  
Steph heard the water shut off, "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And she hung up.  
  
Matt came out of the shower in a towel and into his room to find something to wear, not realizing that Steph was in there packing. "How was your shower?" She asked him.  
  
He turned slightly red, "Uh, it was good. How was.packing?"  
  
She went over and kissed him on the lips, "You don't have to get nervous about me seeing you in a towel, I'm a big girl." She said with a smile. On her way out she turned back and added, "Besides, I've seen the picture of you and the belt."  
  
Matt sighed, "Is that thing still out there?"  
  
Steph nodded, "Oh yeah, and it's making all of your female fans excited."  
  
Matt started laughing and had to quickly grab his towel.  
  
Steph started laughing, she had been pondering something and she felt like now was the time to bring it up. "Matt, can I tell you one thing and I'm hoping that I don't make you feel awkward, but." She walked up to him so she was nose to nose with him, "I want you to do me a favor." She said looking him in the eyes and in a tone that was slightly seductive.  
  
"What's that?" Matt said with his mischievous grin.  
  
"Well, there are times when I think that you seem to be a little nervous around me." Steph started to say.  
  
Matt instantly looked down to the ground, he knew that he had been caught. He was trying to be the southern gentleman yet he was actually a little nervous around her. He kept having to remind himself that she was no longer just a boss, but also his girlfriend. He nodded slowly, "You're right Steph, I have."  
  
"I want you to know that you don't have to be. I understand that you are, but I want you to know that you don't have to be. And I know that it's going to take some time to get used to that, but I wanted to give you a heads up." She said gently and leaned into him and kissed him.  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Little did he know that Steph was telling him that to also remind herself that she didn't need to be nervous around him. However, Matt took it as a sign that yes this relationship is real and no you don't need to be delicate with me. From here on out she was going to see the real Matt Hardy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They said their goodbyes to Matt's dad and they took off to the airport in a cab. Steph hung up her phone and looked at Matt, "The jet will be there shortly, it wasn't that far out."  
  
"The jet?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that we would fly back to my place in something more comfortable." Steph said with a smile.  
  
Matt reached over and squeezed her hand. She held it tight. She felt so relaxed with him it was a nice changed for her. "Matt, it is so beautiful out here. You were lucky to grow up out here."  
  
"Thanks, I know I liked it. It's funny because you go through that phase where you wish you were in the city because the malls are there, and there's more to do, but then when you're in the city, you realize just how great home is, because it's not the city." He replied.  
  
"I agree. Greenwich is a suburb, and it's really nice, but being down here makes me wonder if I was missing out on something." Steph said looking out the window.  
  
"I could help you out with that." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"I would like that." Steph replied.  
  
They arrived at the airport, Steph went to pay for the cab but Matt stopped her, "No, I'm getting this."  
  
"Alright." Steph said getting out of the cab. She went around to the trunk and started to gather the bags.  
  
Matt seen her doing this and exclaimed, "Steph, I can get those."  
  
"Matt, I'm ok. They're not that bad." Steph said trying to lift all of hers and his all at once.  
  
Matt grabbed his bags, "If you're going to insist on carrying your bags, at least let me take mine." And he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Let's head out." Steph said to him. And now they were on their way to the terminal.  
  
They boarded the jet and Matt was in awe. He had never been on the jet before and this was unreal. He looked around it like he was a little kid in Disneyland. "Steph, this is amazing."  
  
Steph giggled, "Thanks. It's dad's though, not mine."  
  
They got settled in and decided to watch a movie on the way to Connecticut.  
  
It seemed like in no time they were arriving at the airport in Connecticut. They got into an awaiting limo and it took them to Steph's door.  
  
Matt got out and looked at the house and was shocked. It wasn't as large as he thought it would be. It was definitely good size, very nicely kept up, but he expected something different. "So this is where the princess lives." He said putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yup, this is my house. Let's go inside." Steph said leaning into him.  
  
They walked in and Matt looked around. It was very nice, very spacious, very clean. It looked like a trendy Manhatten apartment would. "This is very nice Steph."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. I decorated it myself." She threw her keys in a basket by the front door and picked up her mail. "Ready for a tour?"  
  
"Definitely." Matt said.  
  
Steph walked him around the house and showed him where everything is. She showed him the bathroom that had the jacuzzi, she walked him out back to the pool and hot tub, and then she took him up stairs and pointed out the guest rooms, and then they stopped at one door, "Are you sure you want to see this room? You never know, it can get kind of dangerous in there." She said with a smirk.  
  
Matt grinned, "I think I can take it."  
  
She opened the door and he was shocked. Her room was huge!! She had a black metal canopy bed with whispy curtains billowing down. The room had a leopard print and black color scheme. She had an entertainment system at the foot end of the bed, she had mirrors on the outside of the closet door that was in perfect view from the side of the bed. She had lots of candles throughout the room. "This is really nice." He said walking up behind her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you like it." She said with a smile. She looked at her watch, "How about we slip into something more comfortable, order some dinner to be delivered, have a few drinks and relax?"  
  
"Sounds great to me." Matt replied. Ever since Steph called him on his hesitation, he felt a lot more relaxed with her.  
  
"I'm going to change, and I'll meet you downstairs." Steph said to Matt.  
  
"Alright." Matt replied and headed downstairs.  
  
Steph went into her dresser and pulled out some terry cloth low-slung capris with a matching tanktop and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She looked like a high school cheerleader. She went downstairs and found Matt sitting on the couch in just a pair of shorts.  
  
She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head. "So what kind of food are you in the mood for?"  
  
"I don't care, whatever you're in the mood for." Matt replied reaching up and holding her hands.  
  
"I'll bring in the menus and we can look through them." Steph said as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
When she came walking back in, Matt couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so good dressed down. When she got close to him, he pulled her onto his lap and held her while they looked through the menus.  
  
Steph kissed him and got up to call in the order. When she came back, she handed Matt a glass of red wine.  
  
"Thanks. But I do have to warn you, I don't drink that often." Matt said accepting the glass.  
  
She smiled and sat down next to him, "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. I like to have a glass of red wine, put on a fire in the fireplace and just relax."  
  
He put his arm around her and snuggled her close and sipped his wine. They found a movie and ordered it and decided they were just going to take it nice and easy.  
  
**Well, will things go as nice and easy as they plan? Or will something interrupt them? Please continue to read and review! I really appreciate it! If you ever have any ideas or thoughts, please let me know!! Thanks!** 


	8. UhOh!

**Thanks to psychobunny410, Diva-Xtreme, Teamextremegurl, ShaneOmac-Y2Js- Girl, and Julia for the reviews, I really appreciate them!! I had to up the rating on this, I hope no one minds or becomes offended. Thanks!**  
  
Matt and Steph sat on the couch and when their dinner arrived, Steph got up to grab the door. Matt got up and told her that he'd get plates down.  
  
Matt walked into the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen was huge and he had no idea which cabinet held the plates. He started opening each cabinet looking for the plates when he heard a small giggle behind him. He turned around and there was Steph holding the bag and stifling her laughs.  
  
"I forgot, I didn't show you where everything is." Steph said. She gave him a quick introduction to her cabinets. "Why don't you go get comfy and I'll bring this out there."  
  
Matt nodded and headed back out to the living room. Steph came back with plates full of food and the bottle of wine. "That way we don't have to get up again." She said with a smile.  
  
They paused the movie and ate dinner, drank more wine, and talked about what all was going on for the rest of their time off.  
  
After dinner, they snuggled back up on the couch and turned the movie back on. Matt went to kiss Steph on the cheek, but Steph had turned her head to kiss him on the cheek, so they found themselves kissing. Soon innocent kissing turned into a heavy make-out session.  
  
Matt laid Steph down on the couch and he laid down on top of her and they continued kissing each other and slowly began to explore each other. Matt began to kiss her along her plunging neck line. Steph let out a low moan and began to nibble on his ear lobes.  
  
Steph let her fingertips glide down his back and she squeezed his butt lightly. She let her hands slide around front and ever so lightly slid her hands up the front of his shorts and lightly traced his ever-growing erection.  
  
Matt moaned a little. It had been a long time since he had made love, and him and Stephanie hadn't been together that long so being the southern gentleman that he is, he didn't want to rush things. Especially because of what she had gone through in the alley. "Steph, I just want to make sure that you want to do this?"  
  
Steph looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, I wouldn't have let it get this far if I didn't." And went back to kissing him on the neck.  
  
Matt removed her top and tossed it to the floor. He began to suckle on her breast lightly. The moan that she let out was music to his ears.  
  
Steph slowly slid his shorts down and let her fingers do some exploring. She wanted to see what made him moan. She lightly traced the tip of his shaft and she heard a moan escape him. That was what pleased her, she loved to hear reactions.  
  
Soon Steph's pants were off, and they began to make love finally. Matt and Steph were just going slow and enjoying each other. It was something Steph wasn't used to. With Paul it was always fast and furious unless it was an anniversary, then it was actually something she could consider making love.  
  
Just as Matt was starting to speed up, Steph heard an odd noise, "Did you hear that?" She asked him breathlessly.  
  
"No, hear what?" He replied. The sweat glistening on his chest.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Shane walked in with Marissa. "SHANE." Stephanie exclaimed. The two quickly scrambled for something to cover up with. Steph tossed Matt his shorts and grabbed her clothes and threw them on.  
  
Shane and Marissa turned around feeling embarrassed. Marissa was trying not to laugh. "Steph, I'm sorry, mom said you weren't coming home until tomorrow, otherwise I would have called. I'm sorry." Shane said in a shocked tone. He couldn't believe that she was home, let alone with a guy.  
  
Steph came back out dressed, feeling incredibly awkward. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming in until tomorrow."  
  
"We left Marissa's parents early and didn't want to go all the way home and turn around and come back in the morning, so we were going to stay here. Who's your company?" Shane replied. Then he looked at her black eye and swollen face, "And what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Well, a lot has happened since the last time I talked to you." She started. She motioned Matt into the room. "First, I would like you guys to meet my boyfriend Matt, Matt, you know Shane, and this is his wife Marissa."  
  
Shane looked at Steph, "You're dating Matt?"  
  
"Let's sit down at the table, and I'll explain everything." Steph said motioning them into the dining room. She grabbed Matt's hand.  
  
"Do you want me to take a shower or something so you can explain things without me being there?" He offered.  
  
"No, you don't have to leave just because of them." She replied. She squeezed his hand tight, "Come on."  
  
They walked into the dining room, and Steph brought everyone drinks, "Ok, when you guys left, I went back to the hotel with Paul. Paul and I started working on the future storylines, when we started to reminisce about things. Somehow we wound up arguing." Steph started to explain when Shane cut her off.  
  
"And the bastard hit you?" Shane asked angrily.  
  
"No, god no. I got pissed off because we were fighting and it was almost Christmas, and I left. I went walking downtown. On my way back, I got jumped by some guys in an alley. Matt was walking and seen it happen but didn't know it was me, so he went and scared them off and he took me to the hospital. I was unconscious for this mind you, so I woke up and I was totally blind. But Matt stayed there with me, and he helped to remind me of what happened and to keep me calm. Once my sight returned, the doctor tells me that because of how serious my concussion was, I can't be alone for 48 hours. So I said that I would stay in the hospital then because I didn't have anywhere to go."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't have anywhere to go?" Shane asked. "I thought you had plans for months?"  
  
"I did have plans, I was supposed to go with Paul to his family's house." Steph replied. "Obviously that wasn't going to happen. And Matt offered to take me with him to his house. He didn't want me spending Christmas in a hospital." She said with a smile. "So I agreed and had a great time, and Matt and I did some talking, and on Christmas Eve he asked me out, and here we are."  
  
"Wow, talk about a Christmas to remember," Marissa said with a smile, "Isn't it amazing that it sometimes takes something bad to happen for something good to come about?"  
  
Steph nodded, "So since Matt brought me to his house, I brought him to my house, and that's how we're here."  
  
Shane smiled, he could see that even though Steph was happy, she was nervous as hell. They were always tight, and he could read her like a book. "So have you talked to mom and dad?"  
  
Steph sipped her wine, "I talked to mom briefly. Just long enough to make plans for tomorrow. I know that dad is busy and that we're working all next week."  
  
"Yeah, next week is going to be a big pain. Matt, you should stick around, or come back up, the four of us could get together."  
  
"That sounds like fun, I don't have too much on my agenda. My house was just completed, so all I have going on is furniture shopping and that kind of thing." Matt replied. He felt a lot better knowing that Shane was trying to include him.  
  
Marissa smiled, "That would be a lot of fun! I could take Matt out to downtown Stamford while you guys are working and show him around the mall and what not."  
  
Steph smiled, "Alright, it's a plan!"  
  
"So can we still stay?" Shane asked pouting at her.  
  
Steph playfully slapped of him, "Yeah, I suppose. You know where your rooms are."  
  
"Hey, what if we all refresh our drinks and go jump in the hot tub?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Great idea." Steph answered. "I'll bring the drinks out there. Shane can you help me?"  
  
"Sure sis." He replied.  
  
"Matt and I will go get ready and meet you guys out there." Marissa said on her way out.  
  
Steph walked into the kitchen with Shane and held him, "Thanks for making this so much easier."  
  
"Matt Hardy? He is definitely one guy I never thought that I would see you with. Look, as long as your happy and he treats you right, that's all I care about at this point." Shane replied. "I just want to see dad's face when you tell him."  
  
"Shut up! I'm so nervous about that. You know how he reacted with Paul, and I don't want Matt to get harassed like Paul did."  
  
"So maybe you should keep it to yourselves for awhile." Shane suggested. "Just to let the calm return."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Steph said grabbing some bottles and glasses, "But tonight, I'm having fun."  
  
"Just remember you guys meet up with mom tomorrow." Shane reminded her.  
  
"I know, I'm not going to get drunk, I'm just going to have fun." She said with a smile. "Will you bring this out there while I change?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Shane said shaking his head. As she walked away he thought to himself, "I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
**How will telling the parents go? Will Steph keep doubting the strength of the relationship, or will she come to appreciate the simplicity? And last but not least, what about Paul? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	9. Girls Day Out

**Thanks to TeamExtremeGurl, Julia, Psychobunny410, Diva-Xtreme and ShaneOmac-Y2Js-Girl for the reviews! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this pairing as much as I am, please continue to read and review!!**  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Steph and Marissa pulled up outside the spa and parked next to Linda. Steph got out of the car and took off her sunglasses and hugged Linda.  
  
"My word, what happened to you?" Linda exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you're seeing it when it's almost healed, it was a lot worse." Steph said with a slight laugh, "Let's go get coffee first and then we'll come back and get started."  
  
"Ok, I'll ride with you guys." Linda said climbing in the back seat of Marissa's car.  
  
As they were on their way to and from the coffee shop, Steph explained what happened the night she was jumped. But didn't mention Matt's name, or what she did for Christmas.  
  
"Ok, you've explained the bad parts, but who was your knight in shining armor? And what did you do for Christmas?" Linda asked.  
  
"Or who did you do for Christmas?" Marissa said with a smirk under her breath.  
  
Steph heard her and slugged her in the leg, "Shut up!" Steph turned to Linda, "Well, Matt Hardy was the one who rescued me and took me to the hospital. Then, since I was unconscious he postponed his flight home to make sure that I wasn't alone when I woke up. When I did wake up, I couldn't see. My brain was swelled and it cut off my vision. So Matt stayed with me until I regained my sight and that was when my doctor said that he would discharge me, but I had to have someone stay by my side due to the severity of the concussion. So, Matt offered to bring me home with him for Christmas since I didn't have plans. And I argued first and then accepted. I spent my Christmas with Matt and Jeff's family." Steph explained.  
  
Linda reached up and patted her arm, "Steph, I'm so sorry that no one was around for you. And I'm really touched that Matt would go out of his way for you like that."  
  
"I know, me too. And this is what he gave me for Christmas." She said showing her the necklace.  
  
"Steph it's beautiful." Linda exclaimed.  
  
Steph nodded, "Thanks, I really like it. And, I got something else for Christmas."  
  
"What's that?" Linda asked.  
  
"Well.I got a new boyfriend. Matt and I started dating." Steph said with a smile.  
  
"What? When did he ask you out? How many people have you guys told?" Linda asked quickly.  
  
"Well, he asked me out on Christmas eve outside of the chuch we went to in his mom's honor. The only people who know are Shane and Marissa." Steph replied.  
  
"Hon, I just want to ask you one thing." Linda started to say when Steph cut her off.  
  
"Let me guess, what am I thinking?"  
  
"No. You know me better than that." Linda said shooting her a look. "Does he make you happy?"  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah mom he does. I had to call him out because he was being too nervous around me, and after that he lightened up and now it's just getting to know each other better."  
  
Marissa laughed, "Yeah he's not shy anymore."  
  
"Hush Marissa." Steph said to her. "We're here."  
  
And the girls filed out of the car and into the spa. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt had decided to fly home for a couple of days, and then he would come back to meet up with Steph and then they could hang out with Shane and Marissa.  
  
He arrived home to find Jeff sitting on the porch of his dad's house playing his acoustic guitar. "Hey man." Matt said to him.  
  
Jeff looked up at him, "How's it goin'?"  
  
"It's goin' good. Really good actually." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"Why, are you still hanging out with the bosses daughter?" Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
"Actually I've been hanging out with my girlfriend." Matt replied matter- of-factly.  
  
"You're girlfriend? Dude, you're lying." Jeff replied.  
  
"I'm not lying. I'm telling you why I'm doing good." Matt said sitting down by him.  
  
"Are you ready for something like this?" Jeff asked. "Dude, I know that you've liked her since god knows when, but this is serious."  
  
"I know this is serious, and this is going to work, I can feel it." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"Matt, I just want you to be careful. If this is what makes you happy, go for it. Show her what a southern man can give her that no upper-class man can." Jeff said giving Matt a light hug.  
  
Matt smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks man. I really appreciate it. Shane's been really supportive too."  
  
Jeff's eyes opened wide, "Shane knows? And he's ok with it? I mean I knew that he has always been cool, but I didn't know how he would react to this."  
  
"Yeah, in a couple days I fly back out to Steph's house and the four of us are going to hang out." Matt replied.  
  
"Dude, I wish you good luck with this one, because it's going to be one long, strange trip." Jeff said patting him on the back. He then picked up his guitar and started strumming again. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
After the spa the ladies met up outside and were trying to decide on what to do next.  
  
"I have to run to the office and pick up a few things to finish. I have deadlines coming up." Steph said. "I don't care when I go and get them, but I need to get them done."  
  
"What if we all go to the office, we'll tell your dad about your new boyfriend, and then we'll all go out to dinner?" Marissa said with a smile.  
  
"That's a splendid idea "Ris, let's go. I'll meet you there." Linda said excited. She climbed into her car, "I'll meet you guys in my office." And took off.  
  
Steph shot Marissa a look that could have killed, "Gee thanks, now we can start planning my funeral."  
  
Marissa just laughed and shook her head, "Steph you are so dramatic. How bad could it be?"  
  
Steph put her head in her hands as Marissa drove them towards Titan Towers.  
  
**Sorry the chapter is so short and took so long. We're moving and I can't find anything!! Hope everyone is enjoying this still. How will Vince react?? Please read and review! Thanks!!** 


	10. Telling Vince

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but I just finished the other story I was writing and I've been having a bit of writer's block, but I'm working on it, promise!**  
  
Steph and Marissa slowly walked to Linda's office. Steph was dreading what was about to happen. They walked in to find Linda and Vince talking. Vince smiled at the site of his daughter and daughter-in-law. "Girls, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, and you sir?" Marissa said to him.  
  
"Pretty good thanks." Vince said with a smile. He turned to Steph, "I'm glad that you're ok. Your mom explained to me what happened after the last show."  
  
Steph smiled weakly, "Thanks, most of the effects have warn away now."  
  
"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Steph?" Vince asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Well dad, I am seeing someone." Steph said slowly.  
  
"Seeing someone how?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, he asked me out Christmas eve and I said yes." Steph started to say when she seen Vince opening his mouth to say something. "He comes from a good, strong family upbringing, he's a gentleman in every sense of the word." Steph added quickly.  
  
"I see.When do I get to meet this person?" He asked slowly.  
  
"You already know him." Marissa said quietly.  
  
Linda looked over at her and shook her head no. Marissa's smile faded and she looked down to the floor.  
  
"What does she mean I already know him? Steph you're not back with Paul are you?" Vince said starting to get agitated. He hated head games and Steph's beating around the bush was not sitting well with him.  
  
"Dad, it's Matt. Matt Hardy is who asked me out and I said yes. I spent Christmas with him and his family." Steph blurted out.  
  
"Matt HARDY?!?" Vince exclaimed.  
  
Steph stood her ground, "Yes dad, Matt Hardy. He has been nothing but wonderful to me. He saved me the night I got jumped, instead of flying out to be with his family, he stayed by my bed until I woke up. Then he stayed with me until I regained my sight, then when the doctor told me that I couldn't be alone because of my concussion, he invited me to his family's get together."  
  
Vince shifted in his seat, "I see. Well, it sounds like you are pretty confident in this relationship venture."  
  
Steph nodded, "Yes dad I am."  
  
"Well, all I can say then is I want you kids to be damn careful." Vince started to say when Steph chimed in.  
  
"We're not going to tell anyone besides family about our relationship for now, we're going to take it slow and steady and really just get comfortable with each other and enjoy each other's company."  
  
"Alright. Well we have an employee relations meeting at the end of the week so I'm going to need you on board. We have a few disciplinary things to go over." Vince said looking at her with a peculiar face. "And I'm going to need you to remain neutral."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Steph asked defensively, "Just because Matt is friends with someone doesn't mean that I'm not going to punish them if needed. Look at the who Paul used to hang out with, namely Scott Hall."  
  
"I know, but this isn't a friend Steph." Vince said gathering his things.  
  
"What do you mean?" Steph asked nervously. She had an idea that she knew what it was going to be about.  
  
"Steph, I know that you have a good head on your shoulders, and you would never purposely leak information, so I'm trusting you with this. We're cracking down on Jeff's tardiness. If he's late again, we're releasing him. I've had it." Vince said to her. "I have a meeting to get to. Have a good day ladies." He said tipping his head to them and he left.  
  
Steph sighed. She knew that Jeff had it coming sooner or later. She wondered if Matt knew about all the trouble Jeff got into on the Raw side.  
  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Linda said giving Steph a light hug.  
  
"He took it better than I thought he would." Steph said honestly.  
  
"Your dad's meeting lets out in an hour and then we can go to dinner. I'll make reservations." Linda said sitting down behind her desk.  
  
"Steph and I will go change and we'll meet you here." Marissa said pulling Steph's arm and leading her out of Linda's office.  
  
"What was all that?" Steph said taking her arm back from Marissa's grasp.  
  
"How do you tell Jeff that if he doesn't shape up he's fired? How do you think Matt will react?" Marissa asked quietly.  
  
"Gee, seeing as how I'm not dad, I'm not the one to tell Jeff that. I just have to be present in the meeting along with J.R. and I think Matt will be fine. He knows how his brother is." Steph said sternly. Sometimes Marissa could be so annoying. She loved her to death, but there were times she acted like a high school prep.  
  
"Oh." Marissa said quietly. "Well, is Matt in town? Maybe we could get him to come tonight too."  
  
"No, he went home for a few days. Him and Jeff were going on some camping excursion with Amy and Beth. He'll be back out in a couple days." Steph replied. "But I was thinking how nice it would be if he was here."  
  
"I think that you guys will do just fine. From last night, I get the feeling that Matt has a very good head on his shoulders and that he'll treat you like a queen!" Marissa said with a smile.  
  
"I just hope that everything goes ok. You know how rough it can be to be the new one involved in the McMahon family." Steph said to her.  
  
Marissa thought back to how it was in the beginning, "Yes, I sure do. And you're daddy's little girl."  
  
Steph moaned and shook her head. She knew that it was going to be tough on Matt, but if he survived the beginning, then their relationship had the potential to withstand anything.  
  
**Sorry so short, but I had to get something out here. I promise to work on this one more. Please continue to read and review and feel free to share your ideas!!** 


	11. Picking Matt up

**Thanks to Psychobunny410 for the review! I really appreciate the support. Hope everyone has a great weekend!**  
  
A COUPLE DAYS LATER  
  
Matt flew into the airport and found Steph waiting for him. She looked unlike he had ever seen. She had on a pair of boot-cut blue jeans, a baggy sweatshirt, tennis shoes and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She looked just like any other normal person.  
  
She had been looking out the window and didn't see him coming off of the plane, so he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Steph shrieked and stiffened. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes. She couldn't believe it was happening again.  
  
Matt immediately knew what he had done and he let go of her, "Steph, Steph, I'm so sorry. It's me, it's me."  
  
Steph turned around and faced him. Matt could see the fear in her eyes and his heart sank when he seen her tears. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."  
  
Steph held him and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry Matt, I just panicked. Don't feel bad, it's something that's normal."  
  
"I won't do that anymore. I'm so sorry." He said holding her close. "God I'm such an idiot." He thought to himself.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" Steph offered.  
  
"Good idea." Matt said slipping his hand into hers.  
  
They picked up his luggage and they walked out to Steph's car. Matt opened her door for her and she smiled and climbed in. He closed it and got in the car.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but we were invited out for dinner and I accepted. If you need to go shopping, we can stop at the mall on the way home." Steph offered.  
  
"If it's a nicer place then we'll have to stop." Matt said reaching over and resting his hand on her thigh. "Let me guess, Shane and Marissa?"  
  
"Well, they're going to be there too." Steph said nervously.  
  
"Oh, who else?" Matt asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, just my mom and dad." Steph said quietly.  
  
Matt's eyes opened wide, "Then I definitely have to stop somewhere to pick up something for dinner."  
  
Steph looked at Matt, "I'm sorry. I know it's really soon, but he invited us and I couldn't tell him no."  
  
"So he knows already, and I'm not going as mystery man and when he finds out that it's me he'll explode and make a big scene, right?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"Honey calm down, he's not that bad. Yes he knows already, I heard the whole, "be careful because you know how the locker room can be" lecture, I told him that you and I talked about that already and we worked it out and it's ok." Steph said reassuringly. She pulled into the mall's parking lot and parked.  
  
Matt got out and opened Steph's door and took her by the hand. He knew that there were only a few days left of their time off and then it was back on the road again and he wanted to make the most of this time.  
  
Through the mall they held hands, shopped for dinner clothes, had lunch, and they just really got to enjoy each other. They didn't have to worry about a thing.  
  
They were walking through down the hall on their way out to the parking lot when from behind them they heard "Stephanie is that you?" echoing down the hallway.  
  
Matt groaned, he knew what he was in for.  
  
Steph took a deep breath and turned around and saw that it was a friend of hers from college. She smiled, "Hey Becky!"  
  
Becky ran up to her and hugged her, "Girl, it has been too long. How are you doing?"  
  
Steph smiled and nodded, "It has been too long. But you can't do that, remember what happened the last time you did?"  
  
Becky thought for a second and laughed, "That's right, your dad. I'm sorry. Who's this?" She asked about Matt.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Matt. Matt his is Becky, she was one of my roommates from college." Steph said introducing them.  
  
Becky shook his hand, "I see that some things have changed since the last time I seen you."  
  
Steph nodded, "Yeah. I'm on tv again now."  
  
"Really. How?" Becky asked.  
  
"Well, right now I am the general manager of Smackdown." Steph advised, "And then I still handle everything I used to on the other side of the screen."  
  
"Wow, that's great! I wish my life was that exciting." Becky said with a smile. "But it hasn't been that since about.oh say.4 years ago." She said with a smirk.  
  
Steph smirked back, "Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"How's he doing these days anyway?" Becky asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Things are going well for him." Steph said.  
  
"That's good. Well, it looks like you two are on your way out, so I'll let you go. You have to call me." Becky said hugging her.  
  
"I will. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, I've been on the road a lot lately." Steph said hugging her back.  
  
"See ya!" Becky said waving.  
  
Steph waved and took Matt's hand and they walked out to the car.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking." Matt started to say when Steph cut him off.  
  
"She used to date Shane. They were a couple for awhile, but then Shane wanted some freedom so he broke it off with her. Then he met Marissa and the rest is history." Steph told him. "She was so in love with him. And we all thought he loved her too. We don't know what made Shane break it off with her, and he doesn't offer up many details, so we just let it be."  
  
"Does Shane ever still think about her?" Matt asked.  
  
"You know, I don't know." Steph said looking to Matt, "I've never brought her up. Maybe I should. But it would definitely have to be when Marissa's not around."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because she's kind of insecure when it comes to my brother." Steph said pulling into her driveway. "What do you say we get showered and dressed. My dad will have the car here at 6:30 p.m. and it's already 5:00 p.m."  
  
"Sounds good." Matt said.  
  
Matt showered first while Steph decided on what to wear. He came out of the bathroom in a towel and made his way over to Steph's bed where his clothes were laid out for him. "Thanks for laying them out Steph." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"No problem. I figured that way they wouldn't wrinkle." Steph said with a smile. "I'm going to go and shower."  
  
Matt slicked his hair back into a tight ponytail and started to get dressed when Steph came out in a black silk robe and her hair was down. Matt felt himself growing anxious so he quickly turned and headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
Steph walked into the bathroom in a red silk bra with a matching thong. She couldn't believe her eyes. Matt was standing there in a cream-colored long-sleeve shirt, black dress pants, his hair slicked back into a ponytail and he had a black sports jacket to go with it. He looked just unbelievably sexy. "Mind if I slip in?" She said to him as she slid behind him. "I need to blow dry my hair."  
  
"Nope, I just got done." Matt said turning around. He kissed her gently. She looked unbelievably radiant. He loved the sight of her with no make up on, when she was just all-natural.  
  
Steph had decided that she loved the smell of him. His cologne complimented his scent and it was starting to turn her on.  
  
"It's 6:00 p.m. Steph, your dad will be here in a half-hour." Matt said looking at his watch.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be ready. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room just in case they come early." Steph said.  
  
Matt grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs.  
  
At 6:20 p.m. the doorbell rang. Matt got up and answered it and found Linda and Vince at the door. He swallowed hard to try to get over his nervousness. He had to remind himself that he knew them, "Good evening, please come in."  
  
They walked in. "Let me guess, Steph still isn't ready." Linda said with a smile.  
  
"She's almost done. I'll let her know you guys are here. Please have a seat." He said motioning to the couch.  
  
Vince smirked a little to Linda. She shot him a look, "Please behave. You know how important this is to Steph."  
  
Vince looked shocked, "What do you mean behave? I haven't said a word. It's not my fault the kid is so nervous."  
  
"Well wouldn't you be? Cut him some slack and try to warm it up a bit." Linda said quietly.  
  
Matt came back downstairs, "She'll be ready in a minute. She's just finishing her hair. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thanks Matt." Vince said with a smile, "But thank you."  
  
Steph fretted upstairs about hurrying to finish her hair. She was afraid of what Matt was going through sitting downstairs with her parents.  
  
She finally finished curling her hair and she walked over to her closet. Since Matt was wearing a cream-colored shirt, she chose a long, flowing cream-colored sleeveless dress. It had a rhinestone studded V-neckline and she chose a rhinestone choker to wear with it. She slipped on her shoes and walked downstairs.  
  
Matt was making idle conversation when he caught sight of her. "Wow, she looks like an angel." He thought to himself.  
  
Steph kissed her dad on the cheek, "Hey guys, sorry to make you wait."  
  
"It's ok dear, we're early." Linda said to her.  
  
Matt slipped his hand into hers, "You look great."  
  
Steph blushed, "Thanks, so do you."  
  
And they all headed out to the limo to go pick up Shane and Marissa and then head to dinner.  
  
**Well, how will dinner go? Will Vince have any special talks with Matt before the night is through? Any suggestions or ideas, please let me know! Have a great weekend and please read and review!** 


	12. Dinner and Drinks

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, TeamExtremeGurl, Julia, Huntersgirl, and ShaneOmac-Y2Jsgirl for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**  
  
The limo arrived at Shane's house and Matt couldn't believe his eyes. He thought Steph's house was big, Shane's was even bigger. These were houses that would be the equivalent of the plantations down south.  
  
Shane and Marissa came out and climbed in. Shane held out his hand, "Good to see you again Matt."  
  
Matt smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks, good to see you again also."  
  
Marissa looked at Steph and smiled, "How was your day?"  
  
"Oh, pretty good. Pretty uneventful, how about yours?" Steph replied. She made a mental note to finally bring up Becky to Shane later on.  
  
"It was a nice and quiet day around the house." Marissa said with a smile.  
  
Linda smiled at Vince. It was nice to see that everyone got along with each other. Matt and Shane were caught up in conversation and Marissa and Steph were talking. She nudged Vince, "Isn't it nice to see them all get along?"  
  
Vince nodded and patted her knee, "Yes it is. I remember when it wasn't like this."  
  
Linda nodded and smiled. She remembered how when Steph and Paul had first gotten together, they couldn't go anywhere with Shane and Marissa because Shane and Paul would constantly fight about anything and everything. As Paul and Steph's relationship grew more and more serious, Shane tried to give him a chance and eventually it got to where the two just didn't speak to each other and if they did it was work related.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant. Stepping out of the limo made Matt feel like he was a famous celebrity. He had very rarely ever been inside of a limo. He got out and waited for Steph. When she stepped out he linked arms with her.  
  
Steph smiled. She could see the amazement in his eyes. It was nice to be with someone who was excited about going out and didn't just take it for granted or feel that it was expected.  
  
They entered the restaurant and Marissa and Linda made their way to the bathroom. "Now's my chance." Thought Stephanie. She walked over to Shane, "So, you'll never guess who Matt and I ran into at the mall today."  
  
"You're right, I probably wouldn't." He said in a smart-ass tone with an even bigger smart-ass smile. "But you're going to tell me, aren't you?"  
  
Steph gave him an evil look, "Gee, I don't know anymore."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Who did you run into today?" Shane replied.  
  
"Rebecca Sanders."  
  
Shane's eyes opened wide, "Really? How is she?"  
  
"She's doing good. I have her phone number and we're going to get together for lunch one day." Steph said a smile.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad she's doing well." Shane said. He looked around to see where Marissa is. "Did she same like the same ol' Beckster?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's still happy, energetic and outgoing. I'm really sorry that I haven't talked to her in over a year, and we vowed to not let that happen again." Steph said with a smile.  
  
Just then they saw Marissa and Linda walking back out to the group. Matt noticed that Shane's big smile disappeared and he walked over to Marissa and held her hand.  
  
The hostess showed them to their table. She went over the nightly specials and asked if she could get them something to drink.  
  
"Two bottles of your best champagne." Vince ordered.  
  
"Very good sir." She replied and walked off.  
  
"Gee Vince, what's the special occasion?" Linda asked.  
  
"Well, it's been awhile since we've been able to get together as a whole. The holidays are almost over and this year we were all separated, so I felt that tonight we will celebrate new beginnings and being able to be all together." Vince said with a smile.  
  
Everyone smiled. And throughout the course of the night, they talked about what they did over the holidays, what they wanted to accomplish in the next year. Then they talked about business and what direction they seen it headed and how to improve it.  
  
Steph was happy because Vince always made sure to include Matt as much as possible. He didn't normally share this much information with the wrestlers, especially the Mid-carders, but it made it different since he was dating his daughter.  
  
Marissa did a lot of talking all night long. And everytime she did speak, Shane or someone always had to correct her. It seemed as though that she felt that she had to be a part of every conversation, and a lot of times she didn't know what she was talking about. Especially when it came to the wrestling portion of the conversation. The group talked about the upcoming pay per view and what matches would bring about a large draw and she put people together that didn't even know each other were alive on screen. Matt smiled to himself, Marissa reminded him of the preppy, valley girl that never fit in but tried as hard as she could to do so.  
  
When dinner was over, Shane invited everyone back to his place for a drink. Matt and Steph accepted but Vince and Linda declined. "It's been a long day and we have a meeting first thing in the morning, but thank you for the offer." Linda said graciously.  
  
While they were talking Vince tapped Matt, "Step outside with me for a minute." He said to him.  
  
Matt nodded, "Yes sir." And followed him outside. He started to get nervous, he didn't know what to expect from Vince.  
  
They stepped outside in the cool night air. "Matthew, Steph informed me that you two are now seeing each other and that this came about on Christmas eve."  
  
Matt nodded, "Yes sir that is correct."  
  
"First off, I want to tell you thank you. Thank you for being there when my daughter needed you the most. I really appreciate it." Vince said to him.  
  
Matt smiled, "Your welcome sir, but you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that I was there. And it was my pleasure to invite Steph to spend the holiday with my family. She was shown the finest southern hospitality and cooking."  
  
Vince smiled, Matt seemed so humble. Upon first glance, the last thing you thought of was the type of person that Matt was on the inside. A southern gentleman who was raised right. He had a great work ethic and didn't get involved in backstage politics and never had an inflated ego. "Now I want you to know that yes I was surprised when Steph told me the news, but I have faith in you and I fully believe that you will treat my daughter with the respect that she deserves."  
  
Matt nodded, "Yes sir, that is correct."  
  
"And I'm talking to you as her father, not as your boss. I do not want this interfering with work. Business is business, and especially in this business. Do you understand?" Vince clarified.  
  
"Yes sir I understand fully." Matt said keeping full eye contact.  
  
"Good." Vince said holding his hand out to Matt, "I wish the two of you the best of luck."  
  
Matt smiled and shook it, "Thank you sir I really appreciate your acceptance."  
  
"And please, call me Vince." Vince said with a smile.  
  
"Yes sir, I mean Vince." Matt said shaking his head.  
  
The rest of the group walked out to meet up with them. The limo pulled up and they headed back to Shane's house.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt and Steph decided to go back to Shane and Marissa's for a good night drink. They all said their goodbyes to Vince and Linda and then they headed inside.  
  
Steph pulled on Matt's coat a little to slow down as they were headed into the house. "Two drinks, and then we'll head to my house." She said quietly.  
  
"Steph if you want to stay longer that's ok." Matt started to say but Steph interrupted.  
  
"There's a lot I have to fill you in on. Trust me on this one, two drinks and we're gone." Steph said emphasizing the word "gone".  
  
Marissa walked over to them, took their coats and then turned around and handed them to Shane, "Why don't you take these upstairs?"  
  
Shane nodded, took the coats from her and walked upstairs.  
  
While he was upstairs, Marissa walked them into the sitting room and made sure they were all comfortable.  
  
Shane came back downstairs and sat down by Steph and Matt. He started talking about sports when Marissa interrupted him.  
  
"Why don't you make the drinks honey? That way we can talk over drinks." Marissa said in a snotty tone.  
  
Steph rolled her eyes and Shane stood up and found out what everyone would like. Marissa wanted a martini, Steph asked for Malibu orange juice. Shane looked at Matt, "What would you like?"  
  
"Do you have a coke?" Matt asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want it?" Shane asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just coke. I'm not a big drinker and the champagne and wine at dinner was definitely enough for me." Matt replied.  
  
"Alright. Not a problem." Shane said heading towards the bar.  
  
They sat around and talked. While they were there Matt noticed that Marissa ordered Shane around to do everything. She also had to have an opinion on everything that was discussed and she loved to argue. After Marissa's first drink she was starting to act a little drunk.  
  
As soon as Steph finished her second drink she stood up and looked at Shane, "I'm beat and Matt's had a long day, can I take your car home and I'll drive it to the office tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get the keys for you." Shane said standing up.  
  
"Why don't you get their jackets first? A lot of good the keys do when they're not even ready to leave yet." Marissa snapped at Shane. Most of the sentence was slurred.  
  
"Because the keys have the remote started and that way the heat will be started." Shane said trying to keep his calm. He disappeared out of the room.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't always think before he speaks." Marissa slurred to Steph and Shane. "Steph, you should know how he is."  
  
Steph just nodded and turned around so she wasn't facing her.  
  
Shane came back down with the keys and the coats. "I started the car when I grabbed the keys on my way upstairs." He said to Steph quietly as he handed her her coat.  
  
"Thanks for everything Shane." Matt said shaking his hand.  
  
"Not a problem. It was good seeing ya." Shane said shaking his hand.  
  
Steph hugged Shane and Marissa came over quickly and hugged Matt tightly. "I'm really glad you came back and we were able to spend this time together." She purred/slurred at him.  
  
Steph took Matt by the hand and pulled him back from her, "Good night Marissa."  
  
Marissa wrapped her arms around Steph, "Bye sis. Have a good night."  
  
Steph and Matt headed out to the car. Once they were in the car and both doors were shut, Steph through her head back and screamed, "God I CAN'T FUCKING STAND HER!!!"  
  
Matt was taken aback, "But I thought you guys like to get together and go out and have a good time."  
  
Steph shook her head no, "No. I can't stand her. I never liked her and she got worse once her and Shane got together. But mom loves her and that is Marissa's tool."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, I have a lot to explain to you." Steph said backing the car out of the driveway.  
  
**First off, I like Marissa, but I need her to be a bitch for this story, so Marissa-lovers, please don't be mad!! Secondly, Thank you for reading and please review. They mean a lot to me. Thanks for your support, and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. ** 


	13. An Explanation

**SORRY! The site wouldn't let me on to load this, so I'm adding this as soon as I can!!** **Thanks to Psychobunny410 and Diva-Xtreme for the reviews! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Steph took a deep breath, "Matt, what I'm about to tell you has to stay between us. No one else can know."  
  
"That's fine, you can trust me. It'll stay between you and me." Matt said locking pinkys with her.  
  
Steph laughed, "He can be so cute." She thought to herself. "Ok, I have to back you up to the beginning. Becky and I went to school together. She was in my grade, and she was one of my best friends. Her family and our family were really close. Years later, Shane finally worked up enough nerve to ask her out. But that came after he got the ok from me." She added with a smile.  
  
"He asked you if it was ok if he dated her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Shane and I have always been tight. And he's a good guy, but he didn't want Becky and I's friendship ruined if they didn't work out. So I told him that it was ok and he asked her out. I knew how much she liked him anyways, so why deny two people the happiness they want?" Steph replied.  
  
"Good point. That's really cool that you and Shane are close like that." Matt said squeezing her hand.  
  
"So, Becky and him started going out. And they were cute as cute can be. Their personalities are a lot alike, she was the perfect woman for him. They dated for a long time. Now my brother used to fancy himself a playboy, but when he was in a relationship, it was one on one. No hanky-panky on the side. Then after 3 years of dating, and a promise ring, one day he came home and stormed up to his room. And about 4 hours later he came down and told me that they were broken up, he didn't want to talk about it, and if I didn't want to fight I wouldn't badger him about it." Steph continued.  
  
They pulled into Steph's driveway and headed inside. "Whoa, that's really weird. Has he ever told you the reasoning?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
Steph shook her head no, "No. I've been too scared to ask him about it. And if Becky and I talk about him too much, she gets really emotional because I think that she still loves him. But to pick up where I left off, they break up. And not 2 weeks later, Shane starts dating this woman named Marissa who works at Titan. I think it was all rebound, and now they're married. Shane's not happily married, but mom and dad love her, and she's a conniving little bitch. If her and Shane divorced, she would take him for everything he has." Steph said angrily. "God I can't stand her."  
  
Matt held her, "So, now you're finally trying to find out what made Shane break up with Becky."  
  
Steph nodded, "I love Becky to death. She's always been there for me, but when her and Shane broke up, I was so wrapped up with being on tv, writing storylines, managing different sponsors' accounts that we kept missing each other, and I've never forgiven myself for that. So hopefully, Becky and I can patch up our friendship and I can find out from them what happened."  
  
Matt hugged her, "Just be careful. Don't overstep any personal lines that you're not prepared to hear."  
  
Steph smiled, "I will, I will. How about we hop in bed and channel surf?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Matt said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE NEXT DAY  
  
Steph pulled Shane's car into his personal parking spot and headed inside to his office. She walked in and sat down in one of his chairs while he finished up his business call.  
  
She started looking around at the things on his desk. Shane noticed what she was doing and started slapping her hand away. Steph just laughed quietly and kept on poking around.  
  
Finally he hung up the phone, "God woman, stop messing with stuff." He exclaimed.  
  
She laughed out loud, "I'm hardly ever in your office, so it's fun to see what all you have here." She held his keys up, "You'll get these back if you agree to something."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Now what." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Have lunch with me." Steph replied.  
  
"That's it? Have lunch." Shane repeated.  
  
"Yes, we don't get to see each other that much anymore without Marissa around or without mom and dad, and I want some brother/sister time." Steph said to him.  
  
"Alright, I have a pretty clear schedule today. How about you meet me here at noon and we'll go out and have lunch." Shane said looking at his calendar.  
  
"Sounds good. But don't forget to tell Marissa that you're having lunch with me, otherwise if she hears that you went to lunch with a woman she'll think you're cheating on her." Steph said on her way out the door.  
  
"Fuck you Steph." Shane said while grabbing his phone, "I wouldn't forget to do that after the last time I went to lunch with MOM."  
  
Steph laughed, "I warned Matt last night because he was totally confused by everything."  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah, good idea."  
  
Steph went and sat back down. "God Shane, I hate seeing you this miserable. She is such a selfish, ungrateful bitch."  
  
"It's not so bad when we're on the road because then I don't have to see her that much." Shane said with a smile.  
  
"We're talking more at lunch." Steph said standing up. "I'll see you at noon."  
  
As she was walking out, Shane's secretary was walking towards the door, "Shane, your wife is on line 1." She said to him.  
  
Steph turned to look at Shane with that knowing look. God she couldn't stand that woman.  
  
Steph went to her office and called Becky. On the second ring, she picked up.  
  
"Rebecca Jamison." She said in a serious voice.  
  
Steph laughed, "You sound so professional, where's my Becky?"  
  
"Hey girl! How are you doing? I didn't think I would get a call this quick." Becky said in a much happier tone. "What's up?"  
  
"How about a morning massage?" Steph asked. "I'll come pick you up."  
  
"Sounds great, I don't have an appointment until 12:30 p.m." Becky replied. "I'm still at the same apartment."  
  
"Perfect, I have a 12:00 appointment." Steph said checking her watch and seeing that it was only 8:30 a.m. "I'm at the office, I'm going to fax a couple things, make our appointment and I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Sounds great." Becky replied and hung up.  
  
Steph called and made the appointments from her cell phone while she was faxing out a contract. Shane walked in and heard her scheduling the appointments.  
  
"So, who are you going with?" He asked.  
  
"Certainly not Marissa." Steph said with a sharpness in her tone. "No, I'm just kidding. I'm just getting together with an old friend." Steph said trying to walk out of the room but Shane was blocking her.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you're going with someone I know?" Shane asked her quietly.  
  
"Maybe because I ran into her yesterday and I feel bad because I kind of abandoned her when my life got hectic and it was when she needed me the most. And I know I can't make up for lost time, but maybe we can rebuild our friendship again and I can have a friend that's not directly related to the company." Steph replied. "Is that ok with you?"  
  
Shane gave her an evil look, "Yes, that's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"I know, but I thought you should know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pick her up." Steph said trying to walk past him.  
  
"When we go out to lunch, do you think you could tell me how she's doing?" Shane asked in a shy voice.  
  
"Only if you tell me why you broke up." Steph bargained.  
  
"Promise to not hate me?" Shane asked.  
  
"Promise." Steph said shaking his hand.  
  
"Deal." Shane said stepping aside so she could walk past him.  
  
Steph smiled and started to walk away when she turned around, "Shane." She said pouting.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Can I borrow your car again?" Steph asked. "Mine is still at home. And you were going to drive me home after the director's meeting tonight."  
  
"Yeah, come back to my office." Shane said waving her on.  
  
"Thanks Shaney." Steph said planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He wiped it off, "If you don't do that again. The last thing I need is her showing up and seeing lipstick on my cheek."  
  
"Good point. I'm sorry." Steph said patting him on the back.  
  
She got his keys and headed to Becky's.  
  
**Well, what all will she find out about Becky? What will Shane confess to? Do they still have feelings for each other? Please continue to read and review. Also, her meeting with Jeff Hardy is coming up, how will that go over?? Thanks!!** 


	14. Get together with Becky

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen and Julia for the reviews!! I'm glad that everyone is liking this story!! There's more people who like it now then when I first posted it!! LOL! Thanks for your support!!** **Also, I know that Marissa and Shane were high school sweethearts and grew up together, but again, I had to mold her into what I needed her to be. Hope no one minds!**  
  
Steph arrived at Becky's apartment building and smiled. It had been a long time since she had been there, but it looked the exact same. She walked in and buzzed her apartment number.  
  
Becky buzzed her in and Steph headed up the stairs to her apartment. She knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Becky opened the door and smiled. "Hey girl!"  
  
"Hi Becks!" Steph said smiling. They hugged and Becky invited her in.  
  
"Wow, this place looks the same." Steph said smiling.  
  
Becky laughed, "Yeah, I haven't changed it much. I like how it is, so why change it now? But if you want, I can give you a tour for old times sake."  
  
"That'd be great." Steph exclaimed.  
  
Becky walked her through the place. It was a large 2-bedroom apartment in a nice apartment building in Stamford, Connecticut. Along the hallway walls, Becky had decorated them with pictures of her family and friends. Steph found a 5x7 picture of Herself, with Shane and Becky sitting under a willow tree with the sun setting behind them. It was a beautiful photograph. Becky and Shane looked so happy there. Steph smiled and pointed to it, "That has got to be one of my favorite pictures ever."  
  
Becky smiled, "Me too. It turned out so amazing, and to think that you're mom was just trying to waste the rest of the film in the camera so she could go have it one-hour developed."  
  
"The place looks wonderful. I remember having many sleepovers here." Steph said fondly.  
  
Becky laughed, "Those were the good ol' days weren't they?"  
  
"They sure were. You all set?" Steph asked. "I was thinking we could pick up some coffee on our way."  
  
"Sounds great." Becky said to her.  
  
They grabbed their jackets and purses and locked up the place and headed out to the car. "Wow Steph, nice car." Becky quipped.  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks it's Shane's. I had to borrow it from him last night because I didn't drive."  
  
The car was a 2003 silver BMW-5. Becky laughed, "It's Shane's?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Steph said unlocking the doors.  
  
Becky pointed, "Well, there's my car. I just got it about a month ago."  
  
Steph looked, and there was a 2003 silver BMW-5. "No way! You've got to be kidding me." Steph said laughing.  
  
"Nope, that's my baby. I got it on a special weekend where they released a select number of them early." Becky said climbing in the car.  
  
Steph shook her head, "God they were made to be together." She thought to herself as she climbed in. And they set off to Starbucks. Steph looked at Becky, "So tell me what you've been up to lately."  
  
"Well, I'm a self-employed interior decorator." Becky said smiling. "And I love it. I've been working on my own for the last year. Before that, after we graduated college, I was working for the agency and then one day decided to look into what it would take to work for myself, and everything worked out for me."  
  
Steph smiled, "Becky that's great. I'm glad everything is working out for you. I told you about myself already for the most part at the mall."  
  
"But who is the guy you are with now, and what happened to Paul?" Becky asked.  
  
"Well, where to begin." Steph began, "Paul and I broke up shortly after Thanksgiving. It had been coming for awhile, and I just couldn't take it anymore. All we ever did was fight, he was never around unless we had plans with dad, then he was always around. He cheated on me, but through all of the fights we had, he never once hit me." Steph let out a slight laugh, "It's funny because Shane never liked him. NEVER. He told me that I was making a big mistake by getting together with him. So, after we broke up we avoided each other as much as possible. On a professional level we're fine, but once it's a personal level, it's on. There are constant fights."  
  
"Steph, I'm so sorry." Becky said empathetically.  
  
"It's ok, I'm over him. There are times where it hurts, but I'm ok. I got attacked in New York and when I woke up in the hospital, I was blind, and all I could hear was a voice. It turned out that Matt found me and brought me to the hospital. He stayed with me instead of flying home to his family. Then because of my concussion I couldn't be alone, so Matt invited me home with him for the holiday. And Matt and I have been together ever since." Steph said with a smile.  
  
"So what does Matt do for a living?" Becky asked.  
  
"He's a wrestler." Steph replied pulling into Starbucks.  
  
"Oh, so does he wrestle Paul?" Becky asked.  
  
"No, Matt isn't that level of a wrestler. He used to be a part of the Hardy Boyz." Steph replied.  
  
"Oh, I remember them, didn't they wrestle on ladders all of the time?" Becky asked.  
  
"Yup, that's them." Steph responded.  
  
The girls went in and grabbed their coffee and headed to the day spa.  
  
"So, you didn't tell me about your love life." Steph said once they were situated for their massages.  
  
"Oh that's easy, let me sum it up in one word." Becky said with a smile, "Non-existent. I haven't dated anyone in awhile. The last guy I dated was a complete disaster, so I've just been working and going home. But I have been thinking of buying a cat."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out." Steph said sympathetically.  
  
"It's ok. There was no chemistry there whatsoever." Becky replied. "Would you mind if I asked you one question about someone? Just out of curiosity."  
  
Steph smiled at her, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, if you'll answer some questions along the way."  
  
"Deal. How is he?" Becky asked simply.  
  
"He's doing well. He's not on tv right now, but he is the president of New Media. He handles the website, some tv production, and all of the fun stuff." Steph replied. "He likes it a lot, and then every now and then we'll write him in for tv and he'll come do some crazy bump and then go back behind the scenes."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad that he's happy doing what he's doing now." Becky said with a smile.  
  
"Do you think about him a lot?" Steph asked gently.  
  
"You know, I try not to, but I find that there are days that I can't get him out of my head. There are times where if something goes really well, I want to call him and tell him all about it, but then I realize that I'm a fool and then I go eat ice cream." Becky said to Steph. "I know it's been almost 4 years, but."  
  
Steph cut her off, "But how do you tell your heart to stop loving someone."  
  
"Yeah. I hope that you don't think that I'm a nut." Becky said sheepishly.  
  
"Of course I don't. Hell, I wish that the two of you were together, I can't stand her." Steph said quietly to her.  
  
Becky laughed, "Come on now, she's your sister-in-law."  
  
"Oh, I have plenty of other names for her than that." Steph quipped. "But, out of curiosity, do you still have feelings for him?"  
  
Becky frowned, "Unfortunately yes. Not like what they were, but I will always have a soft spot in my heart for him."  
  
Steph nodded in acknowledgement, she didn't want to push the topic if Becky didn't want to talk about it, but she could tell that there was something dark in their past.  
  
"So are you an auntie yet?" Becky asked.  
  
"Good God no." Steph exclaimed a little harsher than she planned.  
  
Becky looked at her surprised.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean that it would be disaster if Marissa was pregnant." Steph said to her.  
  
"Is she that bad?" Becky asked.  
  
"One day Shane went out to lunch one day. There was a temp working at the front desk, so when Marissa came to surprise Shane, they told her that he had went out to lunch. She asked with who, and the secretary replied with a woman dressed nicely. She went home, packed her clothes, and went to her parents' house. He came home, found a note saying that she knew what was going on and she was done. He called her and she cursed him out accusing him of cheating on her. It turns out that he was out to lunch with MOM." Steph recollected. "It took Shane calling mom on conference and without telling her why, had to ask her what the name of the restaurant they were at together for lunch was because he couldn't remember it and he wanted to take Marissa to it."  
  
"You're kidding me." Becky said.  
  
"Nope. She's an awful person, but she was fine until they got married. Now, if they were to ever get divorced, Marissa would take him for everything he has." Steph replied.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that." Becky said. She couldn't help but picture what it would have been like if her and Shane had stayed together. "Why did that fateful day ever have to happen?" She thought to herself.  
  
Their massages were over, and Steph drove her back home and they talked about various other things. Steph pulled up in front of Becky's building and they hugged. "Becky, this was so much fun. We'll have to do this again when I'm in town."  
  
"Definitely. And don't be a stranger. I still stay up late, and I'm usually around. But my cell phone is always on." Becky replied hugging her back.  
  
Steph waved as Becky headed inside. Her mind was swimming as she headed back to Titan. "I have so many questions for Shane." She said to herself outloud.  
  
**Well, what will Steph find out from Shane? What does Shane think of Becky? Next chapter is Lunch with Shane, and then the chapter after that is when Steph faces having to have an important meeting with Jeff. How will things go? Please continue to read and review!** 


	15. Lunch with Shane

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Diva-Xtreme and Julia for your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Steph walked into Shane's office promptly at noon. "Hey Shane, are you ready?"  
  
Shane got up and grabbed his jacket, "Keys."  
  
Steph grunted and handed Shane his keys back and then smiled.  
  
They walked out to his car and climbed in. The instant they sat down, Steph started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shane said fixing the seat to accommodate him.  
  
"I was just remembering something that struck me as odd." Steph replied.  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"You and Becky drive the exact same car." Steph said with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah right." Shane said pulling out.  
  
"No serious, a 2003 silver BMW-5. She just got hers not too long ago." Steph replied.  
  
"Holy shit! That's something." Shane exclaimed. "So did you girls have a good time?"  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah we did. It was just like old times. She still lives in the same apartment that she did a few years ago. Remember when we moved her into that apartment from the dorm?" Steph asked.  
  
Shane chuckled, "How can I forget? Talk about the move from hell. It was storming, and then it started hailing. I was wrestling at the pay-per-view the next day and I slipped coming down the ramp from the moving truck and messed up my ankle. But I didn't let that stop me. We got her moved in enough to where her stuff wasn't getting wet anymore, and by the time we arrived in town for the pay-per-view my ankle was swollen to 3 times it's normal size. Dad was so pissed, but I still went out there and brought the house down."  
  
"Yeah, that is one that I'll never forget. I still have a scrapbook of the move on my bookshelf." Steph replied laughing. "But everything still looks the same."  
  
"Except for the fact that I'm not on her walls anymore." Shane added. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.  
  
They didn't say anything until they were seated at a table in the back, far corner of their favorite place to go for lunch. They both ordered a glass of white wine.  
  
Steph leaned towards him, "There's one on her wall."  
  
Shane's eyes lit up, "There is?"  
  
"Remember the last time we all went to the cabin together? When you, me and Becky went and sat under the willow tree and the sun was setting behind us?"  
  
Shane smiled, "Of course I do. That was one of my favorite pictures. There's one that is Becky and I kissing under the tree with the sun setting behind us, and then there was the one of the three of us."  
  
"Well Becky has the one of the three of us up on her wall in a beautiful black frame." Steph said to Shane. "But I can't take it anymore, what happened? What made you two break up?"  
  
Shane sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Steph, I was a complete asshole and that's why we broke up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Steph asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Alright, Becky and I had been together for 3 years, we were destined for marriage, but I knew that I wasn't ready yet. I was just starting to get heavily involved on tv, and I was getting prepped to take over the New Media department. I went over there to surprise her with a promise ring. I knew that I wanted to marry her, but I didn't want to be rushed into it. So I show up at the apartment and she was curled up on the couch crying. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong." Shane started to explain.  
  
"What was wrong?"  
  
"She told me that she hadn't been feeling well, so she went to the doctor and she found out that she was pregnant." Shane finished.  
  
"What? She was pregnant?" Steph hissed. "But the doctor's had told her."  
  
"That if she ever got pregnant it would be a miracle." Shane said finishing her sentence. "But I panicked. I knew that I wasn't ready for a baby. I didn't know how I would tell mom and dad that I had gotten her pregnant when we weren't even married. I wound up yelling at her for not being more careful. I paced back and forth ranting and raving like a lunatic while she sat on the couch and cried. She had stood up and tried to calm me down so we could talk like adults, but I blocked her from touching me and gently pushed her back down on the couch. Not hard, but enough to where she was sitting down again. But coming from her childhood, it scared her. Then I felt bad, but she yelled at me for pushing her down and that set me off. I threw the box with the promise ring towards her and told her that I couldn't take it and I needed some time and I walked out." Shane explained.  
  
"What happened then? I went home and that's when I stormed upstairs. I decided that I couldn't have a baby. Nope, couldn't do it. Even though I loved her more than life, I couldn't have a baby tying me down. So I called her and told her that I wasn't ready to be a father. She told me that she understood that I was scared and that I should take sometime and she would leave me alone so I could let it sink in and then we could sit down and talk rationally about it, but I was frantic. I told her that I knew for sure that I didn't want to be a father yet, I was going to be on the road and I didn't want that. I told her that if she decided to keep it, I would give her money but she couldn't tell anyone that it was mine. She started crying even harder and asked how would we do that without making it look like she cheated on me. And the first thing that I said was "because we won't be together." She asked me what about the ring, and I told her to keep it as a souvenir." Shane said to Steph. He looked like he was going to cry. "And she snapped at me that she already had a souvenir and she couldn't believe that she had ever trusted me, let alone love me. God Steph, she was crying so hard, She told me that if I didn't want to own up to it, fine and she hung up."  
  
Steph was shocked. "Oh my god Shane, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I was so confused and ashamed of myself. I was trying to figure things out. Then one day I got a call on my cell phone and it was Becky. I didn't pick it up. When I checked my voice mail, there was a message from her, she was crying and she told me that she lost the baby and she was sorry for bothering me. But not to bother calling her because she was going to stay with her mom for awhile and she wasn't sure when she was going to be home. I lost it. I was crying and all I wanted to do was go to her and tell her how sorry I was, but she didn't tell me where she was. So instead of doing the right thing, I did the wrong thing and went out drinking. I ran into Marissa and we drank together, then wound up spending the night together and we've been together ever since." Shane said with tears in his eyes. "I haven't seen or heard from Becky since."  
  
Steph couldn't believe what she heard. Shane was not that type of person, and the whole things sent chills through her. "Now I know why she gets so emotional if we talk about you too much." Steph said quietly.  
  
"I bet she never wants to see me again. Frankly I don't deserve to see her again." Shane said with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Steph was still in shock from everything that Shane had confessed to her. She knew that it was something bad, but she didn't think that it was anything like that. "Well, I asked her a little bit about you. She told me that she thinks about you from time to time."  
  
"Really? You know, I wish that I could at least see her once, and apologize for causing her so much pain. That's the one thing that I wish that I could do. She deserves much more than that, but that's all that I can do." Shane said to her.  
  
The waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order. They placed their orders and he left. Steph giggled as he walked away from their table.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shane asked.  
  
"Everytime he went to come over here, he would look and you and I were in such a deep conversation, he purposely waited to come over. That was very courteous of him." Steph replied. "But, why don't you call her and ask her if you guys could talk? I mean, at least make the effort. It has been 4 years."  
  
"What if she hangs up on me?" Shane asked.  
  
"Shane, she used to tell me that the two of you were soul mates. You guys had so much in common yet you were both different. I'm sure that she would talk to you." Steph wrote her number down and gave it to him. "When you're ready I think you should call her."  
  
Shane nodded and put the number in his wallet. "Now for business. You know that we are having a meeting with Jeff right?"  
  
Steph sighed, "Yes I know we're having a meeting with Jeff. No I haven't told Matt about it, and Matt hasn't brought it up. For all I know, Jeff hasn't told Matt about it."  
  
"You know, I 'm at Raw a lot, and I'm really worried about him." Shane said to Steph in a concerned tone. "He's a great asset, but there's something going on."  
  
"Do you think it's drugs?" Steph asked nervously.  
  
"No, Jeff's a good kid. I think it's just being burned out." Shane reassured her.  
  
"That is going to be an interesting meeting, I just hope it goes ok." Steph said in an apprehensive tone.  
  
"I just hope that Matt handles this ok. We go back on the road the day after tomorrow for the New Year's Eve show." Shane said to Steph.  
  
"I'm sure Matt will handle this fine." Steph said in a stressed tone. "He's very laid back and he knows what my job responsibilities are."  
  
"True, but what if we have to let Jeff go? Since you're J.R.'s back up, you have to be present." Shane reminded her.  
  
Steph sighed, "I know that. I'm not going to let a relationship stand in the way of my work. You know me better than that. All I know is that I hope that Jeff is an adult about the whole thing and he doesn't put Matt in the middle of anything. I just don't want him to be like, "Hey Matt, she's your girl, tell her to give me another chance and not tell Vince that I was late." Or anything like that. I guess that's my biggest concern because I don't know Jeff all that well."  
  
"I know what you mean. I think that everything will be fine, but I just want to make sure that you've thought of those things." Shane said.  
  
The waiter brought their lunches out to them and they ate and headed back to the office. Shane pulled into his parking spot and as they were getting out of the car Steph grabbed his hand.  
  
"We're only in town until the day after tomorrow. And you and I both know that we will be working virtually all day and night tomorrow. I suggest that you call Becky if you're going to and shoot for tonight."  
  
Shane nodded, "Thank you secretary. No I'm just playing, I will."  
  
And the two headed off in their own directions.  
  
**Ok, I know that I said that the next chapter was going to be Jeff's meeting, but I just thought of doing the next chapter as Shane and Becky's meeting, and then it'll be Jeff's chapter. I will try to get them both up today, promise! I hope no one is too angry!!! If so, just let me know. Please read and review!! Thanks!!** 


	16. Shane and Becky

**Thanks for your support and understanding, you guys are great!!**  
  
Shane sat down at his desk and checked his voicemails. He played with Becky's number and he would pick up the phone to dial it but then his hand would tremble and he would hang up.  
  
Finally Shane took a deep breath, and dialed the number. As it rang, he could feel his heart race and his hand tremble.  
  
"Rebecca Jamison." She answered. The number wasn't one that she recognized.  
  
Shane froze. He didn't know what so say. The sound of her voice was so sweet and it instantly reminded him of old times.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
Shane took a deep breath, "Becky? It's."  
  
"Shane." They said in unison.  
  
Becky swallowed hard, "It's been a long time."  
  
Shane nodded on his end, "Yes it has. I was wondering if it would be too much to ask if we could go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Becky was shocked, she hadn't heard from him or seen him in 4 years, and now he wanted to talk. She knew that Steph had something to do with it. "So did Steph put you up to it?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"No, I've wanted to talk to you, but Steph gave me your number." Shane replied. He knew that she had every right to be apprehensive.  
  
"Ok, when and where." Becky said. She couldn't believe that she was letting her guard down so easy. "But on the other hand, it's been 4 years and he's married, why hold a grudge?" She argued back with herself.  
  
"Titan Towers, and how about whenever you're free today?" Shane proposed.  
  
"I just finished with a client, and I'm not too far away, do you just want me to come straight over?" Becky asked.  
  
"Yeah, just give your name at the front desk. I changed offices." Shane said standing up. He couldn't believe that she was giving him the chance to apologize.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Becky replied.  
  
"I'll see ya soon." Shane said hanging up. He was so glad that she agreed to meet with him. He knew that he didn't deserve forgiving, but at least she would know that he was indeed sorry for the way he behaved.  
  
Becky pulled up at Titan Towers and couldn't believe it. She hadn't been there since she broke up with Shane. She refused to meet Steph there. She didn't want to see him, and here she was.  
  
She parked the car and walked in. She had on a grey pantsuit with a white shirt underneath. She had her honey brown hair down with a gentle wave through it, and her green eyes were shining. She was so nervous. Shane was always going to be her weakness, even though he had caused her so much pain, she could still see his side, and no matter what her parents said, she still had a soft spot for him.  
  
She walked up to the front desk and was about to give her name when she heard, "Well my word, is that Becky Jamison?"  
  
She knew the voice instantly, it brought a large smile across her nervous face, "Hi Linda."  
  
Linda went to her and held her tight, "Becky it has been way too long. How are you doing? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing fine. I'm an interior decorator. I just started running my own business. And I'm here because Shane called and wanted to talk to me." Becky replied. "How are things going for you?"  
  
"Things are going well. Everything has its own ups and downs, but overall everything is well. You said Shane called you? Linda replied.  
  
Becky nodded. "Yeah. I don't know where his new office is."  
  
"I'll take you there. Oh I have missed you so much. We have to stop by Vince's office. He will just die when he sees you. Honey you have grown up so much, you are a beautiful woman."  
  
Becky blushed, "Thanks Linda."  
  
They walked to Vince's office. Linda knocked on the door, "Vince, you'll never guess who I found at the front desk?"  
  
Vince looked up at her skeptically, "Who?"  
  
Linda motioned for her to come in. Becky walked in and Vince's eyes opened wide, "Becky?"  
  
"Hi sir." She said with a smile.  
  
He got up and walked over to her and hugged her, "Becky, it is so great to see you. What are you doing here?"  
  
Becky smiled, Her father wasn't there for her. Her mom and her had to flee from him when she was a little girl, and when her and Steph became friends, he had taken over as a father and Linda was like a second mother. She felt bad because she hadn't talked to them in so long, but it was so awkward. "Shane called and wanted to talk, so I'm here." She told him.  
  
Vince wasn't a dummy, he could tell that she was nervous. "Come on, I'll walk you down there."  
  
Becky and Linda hugged good bye and Vince escorted her to Shane's office. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Shane called.  
  
Vince walked in, "Son, I have someone here to see you."  
  
Shane wasn't expecting Vince to bring her so his first thought was that it was a client. He looked at his watch, "Ok."  
  
Vince motioned to her. Becky took a deep breath and came around the corner.  
  
When Shane seen her, he was stunned. She was even more beautiful now then the last time he seen her. Their eyes locked, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hi Shane." Becky said. She felt as nervous as a schoolgirl.  
  
Shane stepped to her, they looked at each other for a moment and then hugged. Vince took that as his cue to duck out of there. Shane held her close. It felt so good to hold her again. She still wore the perfume that he had bought for her that she fell in love with, Love's Baby Soft. She loved it because it was strong enough to smell, but weak enough so it wasn't overpowering.  
  
Becky couldn't get over how good it felt to be in his arms again. She knew that she had to keep her composure. She had to remember that he was married.  
  
Finally the two separated, Shane pointed to the table and chairs, "have a seat, can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Water please." Becky replied.  
  
He went into the mini-fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. "Here you go. Becks, thanks for coming."  
  
Becky smiled, "Thanks for inviting me."  
  
Shane swallowed hard, "I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Becky nodded, she was so nervous. She hadn't talked about it for so long.  
  
"Becky, I know that I hurt you so deeply, and I was so selfish and stupid. I had no right to treat you the way that I did, and I want you to know how truly sorry I am. I don't know what came over me and I acted like a complete asshole." Shane said to her.  
  
Becky's eyes filled with tears as she thought back to the fights. It was so awful. Her father had brutally raped her when she was a child and due to the injuries she had sustained, the doctors had warned her that she would probably never be able to get pregnant. And even though she had been on birth control, she wound up pregnant. She was so scared of what his reaction was going to be, and it was far worse than she ever dreamed of.  
  
"Becky, you're off in the clouds, what are you thinking? Please tell me." Shane pleaded.  
  
Becky sniffled, "I'll never forget when the doctor told me. I was shocked and I was excited. A miracle had happened, and it happened with the man that I was head over heels in love with. But by the time I got home, I was so scared. I was so afraid of how you would react. I knew that you didn't want to have kids until you were married, and you were so adamant with not wanting to be married yet. That's when you came over and I was crying on my couch. God Shane, you scared me. I had never seen you so angry before. You reacted so much worse than what I was prepared for. Then when you called me and broke up with me I was so heartbroken. I didn't know what to do. Then two weeks later, I miscarried the baby and I tried to call you and I left you a message, and you never called back."  
  
Shane had tears in his eyes, he knew how much of a miracle it was for her to even get pregnant. "Becky, I am so sorry. I was a complete idiot. I loved you too. And instead of doing the right thing and showing up at your mom's, or even calling your mom's I was even stupider and I did something awful, and now I'm married to it."  
  
Becky couldn't help but laugh. "You're not happily married?"  
  
"Steph didn't tell you anything about Marissa?" Shane asked surprised.  
  
"I didn't say that, I'm just surprised that you married someone that you weren't in love with. That's not like you at all." Becky replied.  
  
Shane reached across the table and held her hands, "My life fell apart when I was stupid enough to lose you. I did some horrible things, and I just kept doing them to try to silence what I felt, and it never worked. And I'm not asking you for forgiveness, but I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry and that it's haunted me ever since."  
  
She squeezed his hands, "You might not be asking for it, but I'm granting it. Shane, I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Becky nodded, she had more tears running down her face, "At first I had the abused girl mentality that you left me to teach me a lesson about needing to be more careful and for imposing on your life like that. Then after I lost the baby and I went to mom's to regroup, I found my self- esteem again, I realized that it had actually been a wake-up call for me. And at first I told myself that I would never forgive you for hurting me like you did, but over time, I found that I couldn't not forgive you because I love you." Becky stopped, she couldn't believe that she just said that.  
  
Shane looked at her, "Did you just say that you love me?"  
  
Becky looked into his eyes, "I don't know what it is that you do to me, but Shane Brandon McMahon, in my heart, I will always love you. But, it's a little late for that."  
  
Shane looked down, then he looked at Becky, "You do realize that it's karma don't ya?"  
  
Becky looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I hurt you so deeply that karma kicked in and sent me Marissa. Now I'm cursed with her because of what I did to you." Shane replied.  
  
Becky laughed and playfully slapped him. "Now stop. Obviously there was something about her that won you over or you wouldn't have married her."  
  
"There used to be, that all changed the day after we got married." Shane replied. "You know Becky, I would love to hear about everything that has been going on with you. What would you say to having a few drinks and talking about what's been going on?"  
  
Becky looked apprehensive, "Well, what harm could a couple drinks be?" She thought to herself. "Alright, why don't I go back to the apartment and change and you can pick me up there?"  
  
"Or, we can hang out there and have a few." Shane offered.  
  
"We could order Chinese for dinner." Becky added.  
  
"It's a deal." Shane said to her.  
  
Becky got up and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Alright." Shane said heading back to his desk. He called Steph at her desk.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon speaking." Then she noticed it was Shane, "What Shane?"  
  
"Can you get a ride home from mom and dad?" He asked.  
  
"What why? I thought you wanted to work on the site so it wasn't a big deal." Steph argued.  
  
"I know, but I'm going to Becky's to have dinner and a few drinks so we can catch up on old times." Shane threw in.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you at Jeff's meeting in the morning." Steph said. "Hey, just be careful with her ok? You know how sensitive she is. Don't lead her on."  
  
"I know Steph, I'll be careful. Yes I do know how sensitive she is." Shane said rolling his eyes.  
  
Steph hung up and sighed. "He'd better be careful. Or get divorced." And she gathered her things and headed to her meeting.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 


	17. Jeff's Meeting

**Thanks to Julia, Super Skittz, Psychobunny410 for the reviews. You guys are the greatest!!**  
  
Steph got up that morning and hopped in the shower. Matt woke up to the sound of the running water and waited up till she was done.  
  
"Morning peaches." He said to her with a smile.  
  
"Morning. How did you sleep last night?" She asked with a devious smile. They had a few encounters the previous night.  
  
"Great. Why are you up so early?" Matt asked. "I thought you didn't have to be at the office until 9:00 a.m."  
  
"No, I have a meeting with a wrestler and the employee relations board this morning." Steph replied while she was finding something to wear.  
  
"Are you guys hiring a new wrestler?" Matt asked.  
  
"I can't tell you too much, except that we're disciplining a wrestler." Steph said putting on her business suit.  
  
"I understand. I don't ask for anything further." Matt replied.  
  
Steph went over to him and held him and gave him a big kiss, "I knew you would understand. I'll be in the office all day and most of the night though. I feel really bad that so much came up when you came out here."  
  
Matt held her and kissed her back, "Hon, you help run a business. I understand. I'm ok staying here. I'll go grocery shopping and I'll have a wonderful meal made for when you get home."  
  
Steph smiled, "You are so wonderful." She kissed him goodbye. "I'll call you later."  
  
She drove to the office happy about how Matt understood everything, but dreading the meeting she was about to go into.  
  
When she got there, she headed to Shane's office. She poked her head in there, and there were no signs of him. "Hmm.that's odd. He's always here early. Unless he's at the coffee stand."  
  
She headed down to where they always went for coffee. There he was at the stand placing his order. She smiled and walked up behind him, "Well hello there Shane."  
  
He turned and looked at her, "Hey Steph." He didn't look so well.  
  
"Are you feeling ok Shane? You don't look so well." Steph pointed out. Then she ordered some coffee.  
  
"No, I didn't sleep very well last night. But we'll talk later. We only have 10 minutes until the meeting, and dad wants us all in the conference room pronto." Shane replied.  
  
Steph got her coffee and headed off to the room with Shane.  
  
When they got there, they found Jim Ross and Vince reviewing his file. "Morning guys." Steph said to them.  
  
"Morning kids." JR replied.  
  
"Morning. We were just reviewing Jeff's file." Vince said.  
  
Steph picked up some of it and started looking through it. "I knew he had been running late a lot lately, but I had no idea it was this out of hand."  
  
"That's the problem, no one did. But even though he's only a mid-carder, he's one of our highest-drawing wrestlers. So that's why he's getting one more chance." Vince replied.  
  
They talked about his punishment and what they were going to write up and insert into his contract.  
  
Vince looked at his watch, "Meeting was at 8:00 a.m. and it is now 8:15 a.m. and there hasn't even been a call. God this kid pushes my last buttons." He said in an angry tone.  
  
Everyone knew that one of Vince's biggest pet peeves was people not being on time.  
  
Finally at 8:30 a.m. there was a tap on the door. Steph got up to answer it. Jeff's eyes just about popped out of his head, "Morning Steph." He had no idea that she was going to be there.  
  
She held her arm out, "Morning Jeff, have a seat."  
  
Jeff made his way over to the chair and sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start and I couldn't find my cell phone."  
  
"Jeff, I'm going to cut to the chase. You have been late to more shows than you have been on time. I have pulled your angles, I have cut your matches. I pulled you from the house shows to give you time, and nothing is working so it's coming down to this. I have written up an agreement, we have warned you time and time again, and verbal warnings are going nowhere. Here's your written warning. If you are late one more time, I'm going to have to let you go." Vince said sternly.  
  
He looked at J.R. and then at Steph and Shane, he knew that things were getting out of hand, but he couldn't believe it was coming to this. Lately he had felt the passion for this business getting sucked right out of him. He frowned, this is it. This was how it was going to end. He nodded, "I understand. Where do I sign?"  
  
"There's flags where you have to sign." Steph told him.  
  
"Now Jeff, this written warning stands for six months, if you can go without being late for six months, then you're off of the written, and everything will go back to normal." J.R. explained to him.  
  
Jeff nodded, "I'm sorry that it came to this."  
  
Vince broke into a lecture on how being late is basically disrespecting everyone involved. Steph watched Jeff, and she could tell that even though he appeared to have eye contact with her father, his mind was elsewhere. She could see sadness in his eyes. Now Steph was curious, curious to know what was going on inside the head of Jeff Hardy. The only problem was that he was not her employee per say. Shane had charge of Raw, and she had charge of Smackdown. She couldn't start questioning him, or trying to help him as a boss, but maybe she could as a friend?  
  
"Sir, I apologize for my blatant disrespect of you, management and everyone involved. I will try harder to exist to my utmost potential." Jeff said to Vince when he finished his lecture.  
  
"Thank you Jeff. Now the only other thing I need from you is to submit this to the clinic on the corner." Vince said handing Jeff a brown paper bag.  
  
Jeff opened it and found inside a cup for the random drug testing. "You think I'm on drugs?" Jeff asked sharply. More harsh than he had intended on.  
  
J.R. cleared his throat, "Now Jeff. We're not saying that you are, but we're just taking precautions."  
  
Jeff's blood boiled, how dare they accuse him of being on drugs? He always hated that question and that assumption that was thrown upon him. He had heard lots of things over the years, but the accusation of drugs was the only thing he couldn't tolerate. Jeff took a deep breath, "Alright man, fine, whatever." He mumbled. "I'll go get this done."  
  
"Thank you Jeff, we're done." Vince said with a smile.  
  
Jeff got up and headed straight out of the office. Once outside, he grabbed his cell phone and called Matt to tell him everything. That was all he needed was for Matt to find out through Steph, he would never hear the end of it.  
  
Steph and Shane got up and started heading out when Vince called out to them. They stopped and turned around. "What's up dad?" Shane asked.  
  
"I cleared both of your schedules for the day. This was the most important thing, we'll work storylines at Raw, go and enjoy your last day off." Vince said to them.  
  
"Thanks Dad! That is wonderful!!" Steph said with a big smile. She couldn't wait to go home and enjoy time with Matt. It was the last time it would be just the two of them like this for awhile.  
  
"Yeah dad, thanks." Shane said smiling.  
  
Steph and Shane walked towards their offices when Steph turned and looked at him, "We'll talk at lunch tomorrow at Raw."  
  
"Deal. Have a good one." Shane said. And the two parted ways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steph pulled up in the driveway and seen that her other car was parked in front of the garage. "Hmm, Matt must have already went grocery shopping."  
  
Steph walked into the house and there was Matt and Jeff sitting at the kitchen table having a soda and talking. Matt was facing her and she was facing the back of Jeff's head.  
  
Matt heard the door and looked up, "Steph?!? What are you doing home so early?"  
  
Jeff made a face to Matt and turned around so he could see Steph.  
  
"Well, dad gave Shane and I the day off so we could spend some time at home before we go back out on the road tomorrow." Steph replied. "Do you want me to give you guys some time?"  
  
"No, you can come and talk with us." Matt said to her. Jeff shot him an evil look.  
  
"I don't know, maybe this is a brother to brother thing. If you want, I can just watch some tv and give you guys your time?" Steph offered.  
  
"That sounds good Steph." Jeff replied before Matt could say anything.  
  
Steph was a little taken a back. She couldn't tell if Jeff liked her or not, but lately she'd been getting the feeling that he doesn't. "Um, ok. I'll just be in my room." Steph said. She took her shoes off and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
Matt looked at Jeff, "Don't you think that was a little rude?"  
  
"No I don't. Matt, I don't want her hearing everything that I'm going to be talking to you about." Jeff said. Normally he didn't speak up for himself, but he was in an awful mood and this wasn't helping.  
  
"Why not? You used to talk to me about everything in front of Amy." Matt replied.  
  
"Amy was different." Jeff grumbled.  
  
"What do you mean? Talk to me Jeff, what's been going on with you?" Matt said to him.  
  
"Look, it's just a little weird trying to relax around the bosses daughter. And in your case, you're boss. How do you come home and unwind by complaining a bit, when she's the one you're around? Jeff said trying to prove his point.  
  
"Jeff, you can still complain, I'm sure she has complaints about all of us from time to time too, it's called trust. You have to trust each other. And I don't overstep my bounds with her. If she's doing something that I can't know due to conflict of interest, I respect that and I don't ask anymore. Jeff you have to stop looking at her like a "McMahon" and just look at her like Stephanie." Matt replied. "Jeff, you didn't come here to talk about Steph, what's going on with you lately?"  
  
Jeff sighed, "I don't know. I don't wake up on time, I can't seem to get anywhere on time. I haven't had much of an appetite. Matt, I had a meeting with Vince, Steph, Shane and JR."  
  
Matt's eyes opened wide, "Why, what happened?"  
  
"They're tired of me being late all of the time, and I got my final written warning. If I'm late one more time, I'm done." Jeff replied.  
  
"You're kidding!" Matt exclaimed. "How did it get so out of hand?"  
  
Jeff shook his head, "Man, I don't know. Then they made me take a drug test."  
  
"Did you take it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well yeah, it's not like I ever have to worry about the results." Jeff replied. "I love wrestling, but god I miss being home."  
  
Matt looked at Jeff with a concerned look, "You've already been pulled off of the house shows, how much more time off could you want?"  
  
"I know, I know. Look Matt, I'm trying my best. I'll go out of my way to be on time." Jeff replied.  
  
Matt looked at Jeff. He loved him to death, but there were times when Matt felt like he was the father and Jeff was the teenage child. "Yeah, you're going to have to."  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
"How about we all go the grocery store, we'll pick up some stuff to grill, and then we'll have a getting to know each other barbecue?" Matt suggested.  
  
Jeff wrinkled his face, "I don't know Matt." He started to say when Matt interrupted.  
  
"C'mon Jeff. You don't understand, this is important. You're my brother and I love you more than anything, and Steph is my girlfriend and you're not comfortable around her, and I really need you two to be comfortable around each other and get along." Matt said to him.  
  
Jeff got up, "Fine. We'll barbecue, we'll play board games, and we'll talk. We'll have a grand ol' time tonight.  
  
Matt got up and hugged Jeff tight, "Thanks man. I owe ya."  
  
**So, what does everyone think of the barbecue plan? What happens if alcohol gets involved? You guys are great! Please continue to read and review!!!** 


	18. The BBQ

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen, Diva-Xtreme, Huntersgirl, Crystal and Lex for the reviews! I'm glad that everyone likes this story. I love the critiquing. You guys have been truly wonderful!**  
  
Matt went into Steph's room and kissed her. She took off her glasses and looked at him, "What's up?"  
  
"Remember how I said that I would make us a special meal tonight?" He asked slowly.  
  
Steph smiled, "Yes, I remember that."  
  
"What if we changed it to a barbecue and Jeff happened to stay for dinner?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"That's fine." Steph said nodding her head.  
  
Matt was surprised, "Are you sure? I mean, I know I said that it would be just us, but he had a really bad day and I would like you guys to get to know each other."  
  
Steph nodded again, she knew he had a bad day. "Yes Matt, that's fine. I don't have a problem with him staying over. If he has his wrestling gear with, he might as well just crash here and ride to Raw with us." Steph suggested.  
  
"I'll ask him. Do you want to go to the store with Jeff and I?" Matt offered.  
  
"Sure, I can pick up a few things." Steph said putting her laptop down and slipping on some shoes. "Let's go."  
  
They walked out and found Jeff sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Steph laughed a little, "Ready to go to the store?"  
  
Jeff nodded and hopped down. "Is Matt doing the barbecuing?"  
  
Steph shrugged her shoulders, "Either one of you can, I don't barbecue."  
  
Jeff laughed, "Looks like you're cooking bro."  
  
Matt nodded, "That's fine with me."  
  
They walked out to Steph's car and climbed in. Jeff hopped in the backseat and propped himself up against the door.  
  
They got to the grocery store and started walking around picking things up. "Hey, I could make kabobs?" Steph offered.  
  
"That sounds really good." Matt replied.  
  
Jeff walked down an aisle and put a replacement mop head on top of his head as hair, then grabbed 2 oranges and stuffed them down his sweater so it looked like he had boobs and walked up behind Steph. He walked close enough so the "boobs" brushed past her arm. In the highest voice he could get he giggled, "Oops, sorry honey, sometimes I just forget that those are there."  
  
Steph looked over at the "woman" and burst out laughing. Jeff wasn't sure if she would be a stick in the mud about it, or if she would let her guard down and have fun. Steph composed herself, "It's alright ma'am, I totally understand."  
  
Matt turned around to see what all of the ruckus was about and at first he wanted to yell at Jeff because he had wanted him to make a good impression on her, but when he seen that Steph was smiling and laughing, Matt started laughing. "Jeff, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."  
  
Jeff cleared his throat and regained his "girly" voice, "You're mistaken, I'm not Jeff, I'm.Jeffina!"  
  
Now people were starting to look and point. Steph turned bright red and Matt groaned, "Come on."  
  
Steph chuckled to herself as Jeff took the oranges out of his shirt and the mop head off of his head.  
  
As they were in line, Steph's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and groaned.  
  
"What's the matter?" Matt asked.  
  
Steph shook her head and answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, how are things going?" Paul asked.  
  
"Things are going just fine, I'm at the grocery store picking up some things for dinner." Steph replied. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if we were still on for getting together at Raw to talk about what happened." Paul replied.  
  
"Sure, we can do that. How about after the creative meeting? We'll go grab coffee and I'll explain what happened." Steph agreed.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you then." Paul said and then he hung up.  
  
Steph sighed and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
Matt was stunned, who gave Jeff the right to be in Steph's business like that, he wasn't even the one dating her.  
  
Steph was a little taken aback, "It was Paul, he wanted to know about the incident in the alley, and I didn't feel like telling him over the phone, so I told him that I would tell him over coffee at Raw." She replied trying to not sound annoyed. She couldn't believe that he asked her.  
  
On their way out to the car Matt grabbed Jeff, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff replied.  
  
"Asking her who she was talking to on the phone." Matt said sternly. "What business is it of yours?"  
  
"Maybe not my business, but your business. Look, I'm looking out for you here, not me. She was acting suspicious, so I called her on it, and look who it was. Paul, the very person whom she just broke up with not to long ago. Matt, I think you need to be careful." Jeff replied.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself." Matt said letting go of him and catching up to Steph.  
  
"I'm sorry about Jeff." Matt said holding her hand.  
  
"It's ok. It just surprised me, that's all. He's just protective of you, that's all." Steph said quietly. "Shane does the same thing."  
  
They loaded the groceries in the car and headed back to Steph's. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, Matt was busy grilling. Steph was the official bartender, and Jeff was in charge of music. Matt made steak and potatoes and Steph made up some chicken kabobs.  
  
"So, do you guys always grill in the winter?" Steph asked the boys.  
  
They both nodded, "Yup. Grilling is the best." Jeff said setting out the plates and silverware and chips and dip.  
  
Steph made Jeff a drink and then brought Matt a beer and made herself a drink. "This is a lot of fun, barbecuing and holding a picnic indoors was a great idea." She commented.  
  
As the night went on, Steph started making the drinks stronger and stronger. Everyone ate, then sat around and played Monopoly and watched movies. By the end of the night, everyone was pretty buzzed if not drunk.  
  
Matt sat down on the couch and the next thing anyone knew, he was passed out. Steph walked up behind Jeff, "Hey."  
  
Jeff jumped, "Hey Steph."  
  
"I just thought that I would let you know that Matt's passed out on the couch and I'm going to go to bed. Make yourself at home, and I'll wake you up in the morning." Steph said to him. She was buzzing, but she was still pretty sober. She knew how to control herself.  
  
"Steph, can I talk to you for a minute, alone." Jeff said grabbing her arm like it was really important.  
  
"Sure, let's go upstairs." Steph said to him.  
  
They walked upstairs to her room, "What's up Jeff?" Steph asked him.  
  
"Listen, I'm only going to go over this once, so please make sure you're listening. I'm not trying to be an asshole, I'm trying to look out for everyone's well-being." Jeff said sternly. He looked her square in the eyes to make sure that she would take him serious.  
  
Matt heard them go upstairs, and just out of curiosity, he quietly headed up the stairs, to hear what was going on.  
  
"Steph, I know that you woke up, and there was Matt, like a knight in shining armor, and that's exactly what he is. He may not always realize it, but he is. The last girl he dated was Amy and that was awhile ago. Wrestling is very important to him. The only thing above it is family. You may not realize it, but he really likes you. Why else do you think he gave you that necklace of mom's?" Jeff said pointing to the necklace she was wearing.  
  
It was the one that Matt gave her for Christmas. He gave it to her away from everyone else and wouldn't tell her how he got it. Steph gasped, "This was your mom's?"  
  
Jeff nodded, "I don't know what your intentions are, but I don't want my brother getting hurt. I don't know what he would do if his wrestling was taken away, and I don't want him falling in love with you for you to just turn around and go back to Paul when Matt can't give you something that you want.  
  
Matt was about to go in and intervene when Steph put her hand up, "Ok Jeff, you've said you're peace, now I'm going to say mine." She said in a harsh voice. "I don't know where you get off talking to me like you know me and like you know how I am in a relationship. Yes Matt was my shining armor that day, and yes we wound up becoming a couple by the end of Christmas Eve. But you know what, I'm not with him just because he saved me, I'm not just with him to pass the time until Paul gets his shit together and I'm sure as hell not with him just because I didn't have a boyfriend. I'm with him because he treats me like a human being, not like some billion-dollar princess who can give him anything he wants. He doesn't put me down or keep me out of things because my last name is McMahon, and he doesn't act like he knows what type of person I am based on the characters I've played on tv like some other people I know." Steph said burning a hole through him. She was not backing down and she hated when people assumed things about her. "I am with your brother because he makes me happy, I'm with him because he treats me like a woman. I don't care if he can't afford to buy me some lavish gift, I don't care that he's a mid-carder and I sure as hell don't care that his family isn't rich. In fact, even though we've only been together for two weeks, he's already taught me a lot about myself and the way that I look at certain things and that I shouldn't take anything for granted because you never know when it will be gone. And I didn't know that this necklace was your mother's, but knowing that now, it shows me that he must truly feel something for me and that means a lot to me. But I don't think that I should have to sit here and prove myself to you because you are not the one that I am dating. Thank you for your concern, but I will take care of your brother." She spat out at him. "And by the way,"  
  
Jeff turned to look back at her, he was glad that he called her on this because he got to see what she felt for Matt. "Yes Steph?"  
  
"Let's keep this talk between the two of us, ok? Matt and I aren't telling anyone about us for awhile, and I don't need this getting out. Kind of like the meetings that I'm involved in, some things are better being kept quiet." Steph said to him.  
  
"Sounds good." Jeff said nodding his head.  
  
Matt quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom so they wouldn't see him standing there eavesdropping.  
  
After Jeff was settled in his room, Matt came walking down the hall and tapped on Steph's door. "Come in." Steph called.  
  
Matt walked in, "Hey peaches. Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Just getting ready for bed. I'm surprised you're not still passed out." Steph said with a smile. She moved over in her bed, "There's still room for you."  
  
Matt smiled and took his clothes off and climbed in, "I wasn't drunk enough to pass out, I just dozed off. Since I don't drink that often, I try to not let myself get out of hand, unlike my brother."  
  
"What do you mean?" Steph asked.  
  
"Jeff doesn't drink often, so when he does, he usually drinks until he's drunk, then he does things and says things that he wouldn't normally and then he doesn't remember it the next day." Matt said to her. Normally the boys kept that to themselves, but after what Matt heard, he thought she should know in case she tries to talk to Jeff about it and didn't remember.  
  
Steph snuggled into Matt and laid her head on his chest, "Good night Matt." And she kissed him.  
  
"Good night peaches." Matt replied kissing her back.  
  
"Tomorrow we're back on the road." Steph reminded Matt.  
  
"You know, this is the first time, I'm not in a rush to get back on the road." He said squeezing Steph.  
  
"Me too." Steph said with a smile. She traced the necklace with her fingers and fell fast asleep.  
  
**Please continue to read and review. What will happen between her and Paul tomorrow? What will Shane tell her?" Thanks!** 


	19. The Plane Ride

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen, Crystal, Psychobunny410, Huntersgirl, Diva- Xtreme, and Julia for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**  
  
The next morning when the alarm went off, Matt hopped in the shower and Steph decided to go and wake up Jeff.  
  
She walked up beside him and shook him a little, "Jeff, wake up." She said quietly at first. She didn't want to scare him too bad. But then she thought about it and smiled an evil grin, "He wants to play games at the store, I can play games here."  
  
She turned on the lights in the room and Jeff groaned a bit and put his head under the pillow. When he did that, the covers came off a bit, and she seen that Jeff was only wearing his boxers. She grinned evilly and went into her bathroom.  
  
"Matt?" She said with a huge grin. "Jeff won't get up, can I get him back for his grocery store antics?"  
  
"What are you thinking of? He can get ornery." Matt said peeking around the shower curtain.  
  
She picked up her spray bottle and filled it with cold water, "Just a cold wake up call, that's all." She showed him.  
  
"Your decision, but if he chases you, fend for yourself." Matt said with a laugh.  
  
"It's on." She replied walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Steph walked to the edge of Jeff's bed and pulled the covers off, "Jeff, time to get up."  
  
Jeff mumbled something but didn't get up.  
  
"Ok, you asked for it." Steph said, then she started spraying him with the cold water.  
  
"Holy shit." Jeff yelled. He threw the pillow off of his head and found Steph standing there with the spray bottle in hand. "You're dead." He said jumping up and chasing her.  
  
Steph laughed as she ran towards her room. She darted in and tried to shut the door but Jeff was too strong, he was able to push it open. He caught her and started to tickle her.  
  
Steph was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Jeff, Jeff please, I won't do it ever again." She said gasping for her breath.  
  
Matt comes out of the bathroom in a towel to find Jeff sitting on top of Steph in only his boxers on her bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jeff jumped up and let Steph up, "She started it so I finished it." He said simply and walked out of the room.  
  
Matt looked at Steph and started laughing, "So I see you couldn't resist temptation."  
  
Steph grinned, "Yeah, but maybe if I show him that I'm not that bad, he won't be so resentful towards me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked in a confused tone.  
  
Steph paused for a minute. She forgot that her and Jeff had promised to not tell anyone about their conversation, and anyone included Matt. "Well, sometimes he doesn't seem like he knows what to think of us, so I'm just trying to show him that as far as screen, we are on the same page."  
  
Matt knew that Jeff didn't like the idea of them dating, but he didn't know that Steph had an inkling about it. "That's good thinking Steph." He said and then started getting ready.  
  
Steph breathed a sigh of relief. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "No need to get dressy yet." She thought to herself.  
  
Matt and Steph got their stuff set out for the limo driver, when they realized that they were missing someone.Jeff. Steph looked at her watch, "Matt, we have to go."  
  
"I'll go get him." Matt said to her. He stormed up the stairs to find Jeff sacked out, still in his boxers. He grabbed him and shook him, "Jeff man get up, we have to go."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Jeff said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Man Jeff I mean it, it's one thing making Amy and I late all of the time, but it's another to make Steph late. C'mon, get up." He said angrily.  
  
Jeff muttered something and sat up. He threw on a pair of pants and his shirt. He grabbed his guitar and his bag. "Alright, let's go."  
  
They walked out to the limo. Steph wanted to make a joke, but knew that because of the meeting that they had just had on Jeff's tardiness, it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, so she bit her tongue.  
  
They piled in and headed to the airport.  
  
At the airport, Shane and Steph met up with each other. "Hey, when do I get to find out what was going on with you yesterday?" Steph asked Shane.  
  
"How about on the plane?" Shane suggested. "But we have to be away from mom and dad."  
  
"Why?" Steph asked.  
  
"Because I don't need them in my business right now." Shane replied.  
  
"I see. I'll find you." Steph replied. "I'm going to hang out with Matt and Jeff."  
  
"Jeff's here too?" Shane asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yes, he stayed with us last night." Steph said looking for where they were.  
  
"How is he with your relationship?" Shane asked.  
  
Steph thought about how to phrase it, "Well, he's apprehensive for Matt, so I just have to prove him wrong."  
  
"Steph, be careful. You know how close their family is and I wouldn't want anything to mess that up." Shane said patting her on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you saying Shane? Do you think that I'm going to go running back to Paul too?" Steph snapped at him.  
  
"No, No that is definitely not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that if Matt defends you too much, it could cause a rift between them and I don't want you to feel guilty if they grow apart." Shane quickly defended himself.  
  
"Don't worry Shane, I'll be careful." Steph said patting him on the back and walking over to Matt and hugging him.  
  
Shane shook his head and walked over by Vince and Linda.  
  
The jet flew in and they all boarded quickly and soon they were headed to Raw.  
  
Steph sat and talked with Matt and Jeff for awhile, and when Matt fell asleep, she went over by Shane. "Let's go to the back."  
  
Shane nodded and walked back there. "Ok. I went to her house for dinner that night, and we sat and talked and talked and brought each other up on what's been going on in each other's lives. God Steph, it felt so good, it felt so right. We sat there on the couch, relaxed, and talking. Like holding a conversation." He said trying to emphasize to her how good it made him feel. "Well, after we brought each other up to speed, we realized how much we still had in common. Without speaking to each other all of these years, it turns out that we watch most of the same shows, we drive the same car, we listen to the same music, and it killed me to leave her to go home to Marissa. The woman I'm not happy with. So I get home at 11:00 that night, and first Marissa was pissed because I didn't call and she couldn't get ahold of my secretary to find out where I was. I finally calmed her down and when we went to bed, she told me that she wants to have a baby because she thinks that it will make us closer."  
  
"She said what!" Steph exclaimed. "Oh hell no Shane, look at how miserable you are already. You need to divorce her."  
  
"If I divorce her, she's already told me that she would take me for everything." Shane replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, she's actually told you that?" Steph asked.  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah, it was during one of our HUGE battles."  
  
"Tape her. Whenever you guys' fight, tape it. Bring it to court with you, the judge will listen to it and hear what type of a psycho she is and side with you. You know, I'm friends with one of Marissa's acquaintances, I should talk to her and see if Marissa has brought up the subject of children and see if she's ever said anything." Steph said thinking out loud.  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll have to start carrying a pocket recorder with me wherever I go." Shane said.  
  
"Have you thought about tapping your phones?" Steph asked. "Then you could record her conversations with her friends."  
  
"Steph you're a fucking genius!" Shane said loudly. "Now all I have to do is pray this works and then win Becky's heart again.  
  
"You know, I think it's really respectable of you that even though you're not happy in your marriage, you won't cheat on her. That says a lot about you Shane." Steph said with a smile. She hugged him, "Now go on, I'm going to call some of my people."  
  
As they were announcing that it was time to land, Steph sat down by Matt and had a twisted expression on her face.  
  
Matt looked at her, "What's wrong? You don't look happy."  
  
"Matt, could you hug me and I'll explain later." Steph said in a broken voice.  
  
"Sure." Matt said draping his arm around her and she leaned into him as much as she could.  
  
Jeff woke up once they were on the ground. They all filed off of the plane and into a limo to head to the arena. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the creative meeting, Paul stayed waiting for Steph. Steph looked at him, "You ready?"  
  
Paul nodded and walked with her to the coffee stand. They ordered coffee and sat down at a table. "So what all happened?"  
  
Steph took a deep breath and explained the whole alley attack in detail. By the end, she had tears in her eyes and had developed the chills because it still scared her.  
  
Paul reached across the table and held her hands in his. "Steph, I am so sorry that we got into a fight and I wasn't there to protect you. Look I've been thinking, maybe if we start slow, you and I could build our working relationship into a friendship and maybe we could back to how we were. I know that I was an asshole and I did a lot of soul searching while I was at mom and dad's and I really would like to give us another try. Steph, I love you."  
  
Steph's eyes filled with tears again, she couldn't believe that she was sitting there hearing him say those things. The last time they were together, he still acted like a cocky asshole and that was before they fought. Now here he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. She could tell that he was serious. "Paul, I.I don't." She started to say when Paul shooshed her.  
  
"Shh.you don't have to say anything right now. Let's just work on becoming friends again, ok?" Paul said smoothing her hair back and pushing it behind her ear.  
  
Steph looked at the table and nodded her head quietly.  
  
Jeff had decided to get a snack out of the vending machine and seen Paul and Steph sitting at the table with Paul holding her hands. Just before he was going to approach them, he seen Paul lean across the table and kiss Steph on the forehead and get up to walk off. Jeff growled to himself and stormed off towards the locker room.  
  
Steph put her head in her hands and started crying. Keeping her relationship was going to be tougher than she thought.  
  
**Well, well. Looks like Steph got herself into a little predicament doesn't she? What did Steph find out about Marissa that she is so uncomfortable about? What will Jeff do with what he seen? What will Steph do about Paul? Or, what will Paul do to win Steph back? Will Matt remember to not act like she's his girlfriend, or will he slip? Please read and review!!** 


	20. Raw

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Crystal, Pammi, and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews! Sometimes I swear you guys are psychic! I know that it's gone through it's highs and lows, but I'm hoping it will stay in the highs. Thanks! And, I noticed a typo in the last chapter, so I'm going to re-post the last paragraph with the change. Thanks again!**  
  
Steph put her head in her hands and started crying. Keeping her relationship a secret was going to be tougher than she thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff stormed into the locker room and slammed his locker open and then shut again. "Where's Matt?" He asked Jay Reso.  
  
"Um, he went off somewhere with Chris, why?" Jay asked.  
  
"I need to find him. Before he finds something he shouldn't." Jeff muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well, if I tell you, can you keep it a secret?" Jeff asked him.  
  
"Of course! What's going on?" Jay asked leaning close.  
  
Jeff leaned close to him, "Matt has a new girlfriend, and that girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is here. And I caught them holding hands and he kissed her on the forehead."  
  
"What?!? Who's ass do I need to kick?" Jay said to him.  
  
"Now hold on, I think Matt should be the on to kick some ass." Jeff replied.  
  
"Who is Matt's girlfriend?" Jay asked taking a drink of water.  
  
"Stephanie." Jeff replied with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Jay spit his water out, "WHAT?!? Did you just stay Stephanie? Like Stephanie, Stephanie?"  
  
Jeff nodded, "Yes and he's so head-over-heels for her, and I just don't want to see him hurt again. Look how long it took him to date after him and Amy broke up."  
  
Jay shook his head in disbelief, "Wow, your brother is really moving up in the world."  
  
"Yeah, but now she's off two-timing him with Paul. I knew that she wouldn't look at Matt as anything more than just a mid-carder that can give her a few cheap thrills.  
  
They started to go over their match for that night when Matt and Chris came walking into the locker room. "Hey guys." Chris said. "Man Matt, I wish you weren't on Smackdown."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But what can you do?" Matt said sitting down in a chair.  
  
Jay looked at Matt and tried to picture him with Steph and started laughing.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "What is so funny?" Matt asked him.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking of.of.of when you and Jeff were drunk for the first time." Jay said trying to cover it up.  
  
"O.K..." Matt said in a confused voice.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Since Chris was closest to the door, he opened it and found Steph standing there. "Hey Steph! Are you here to get a double-dose of vitamin-C?" He said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah.right. Don't think so, but is Matt in here? I need to talk to him for a second." Steph asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, you can come in, everyone's decent." Chris said opening the door for her.  
  
"Except you, although you've never been decent." Steph said to him with a smile.  
  
"Hey now, it's not pick on Chris day." He said to her.  
  
"We'll see." She said. "Matt, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, where do you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"How about the coffee stand?" She suggested.  
  
"Why not, you like that." Jeff muttered. Jay slugged him and gave him a warning look.  
  
And the two walked out of the locker room.  
  
"I hope your brother isn't in trouble for being here." Chris said turning his attention back to the boys.  
  
"Oh it's not that." Jeff said lacing up his boots, "It's ok that he's here. A lot of the Smackdown stars that live up this way are going to swing by to visit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steph grabbed Matt and pulled him into her dad's office. "Matt, I have to ask you something, something that is detrimental to people."  
  
"Ok, what's that?" Matt asked holding her hand.  
  
"What happens if you find something out about someone that you probably shouldn't know, but you know they're using it in bad ways?" Steph asked.  
  
Matt looked at her with a confused look on his face, "I have no clue what you just said. Give it to me in English."  
  
Steph took a deep breath, "Ok, I talked to Shane and he told me that Marissa wants to have a baby. Well, Shane wants a divorce, but she'll take him to the cleaners. But, I talked to some of her friends, and it turns out that she thinks that she's pregnant now."  
  
"Ok, so Shane and her had a whoops and now she's trying to cover it up?" He asked.  
  
"No, Marissa had a one-night stand, and has been sleeping with Shane unprotected to get pregnant and now if she is pregnant, she doesn't know who the father is." Steph confessed. "But I don't know how to tell Shane. I don't know if it's my place to tell Shane. I mean, she cheated on him. How do I tell him that?"  
  
Matt pulled her into his arms, "Well, that is a really touchy subject for him to deal with, and maybe it's best if you don't get involved."  
  
"But it's too late, I already told him that I would call around and see what I could find out. Matt, I got myself into deep water by trying to help and all I did was open a can of worms that could tear this family apart." Steph said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Matt hugged her, "Honey, it's not that bad. It's not going to rip you're family apart. I think that if you really feel like you need to be the one to tell him, then sit him down and tell him outright. Don't beat around the bush, just tell him."  
  
Steph wiped her tears and sniffled, "You're right. God Matt, what would I do without you?" She said holding him.  
  
Matt squeezed her tight. He loved to just hold her. But he was also glad that he could help her out with her situation.  
  
"Alright, I have a meeting to go to, I'll catch you later." Steph said kissing him on the lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
**Sorry so short, but work was swamped today!! Come Monday I will have a longer and more adventurous chapter and.the unveiling of my new Randy Orton fic! Please read and review and I hope that everyone has a great weekend!!** 


	21. Confrontations

**Ok, so I should no better than to try to get two chapters out on a Monday, so I do apologize. Now that I'm working on two stories, I'm going to alternate days and stories. So since I did "Everything Works" yesterday, today will be "Christmas" and so forth. Thank you to Crystal, Psychobunny410 and NoInkInMyPen for reviewing, and thanks for your patience! **  
  
Steph began searching backstage for Shane. She finally found him talking to a couple of the refs about the main event. She waited for him to finish.  
  
Shane turned around, "Hey Steph, what's up?"  
  
"When you have a free moment, I need to talk to you privately." She said slowly.  
  
"I'm free, let's go find a room." Shane said.  
  
Shane Helms was walking down the hall and laughed, "Shane-O, that doesn't sound good, you telling your sister to go find a room."  
  
"Shut up Helms." Shane said to him.  
  
Steph and Shane walked into a room and shut the door. "What's up?" Shane asked.  
  
"Shane, I need to talk to you about something, but it's not easy for me to tell you." Steph said to him with sincerity in her voice.  
  
"Alright, I'm guessing it's about Marissa. Let me have it. Don't beat around the bush, just tell me." Shane said taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Shane, I talked to best friend Abby. She told her that she thinks she's pregnant already, but it might not be yours."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Shane said furiously. "She slept around?"  
  
"Apparently she had a one-night stand, realized that she stopped taking birth control because she wanted to surprise you with a baby, so she hasn't been taking her pill, and she didn't use protection with this other guy." Steph said reaching out to his hand, "Shane I'm so sorry."  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry, but that little bitch will." Shane said angrily. He started to head for the door.  
  
"Shane wait, where are you going?" Steph asked.  
  
"I'm going to go and find her." Shane said through narrowed eyes.  
  
"No. Don't go and do anything irrational. You guys signed that agreement stating that if either one of you is unfaithful, then they are no longer entitled to anything that the other person has, as long as you can prove it, that's all you need." Steph said trying to reason with him.  
  
Shane slowly smiled, "That's right. I have to go and figure some stuff out." He hugged Steph, "Thanks sis." And he quickly headed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the evening at Raw, Matt had a blast. He loved being able to see his buddies that were on Raw. He roamed around, talked with some of the rookies, visited with his friends, and helped out wherever he could.  
  
Jeff got backstage after his match and grabbed Matt, "We need to talk."  
  
"What's up?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeff dragged him into an empty room, "Look, I seen Stephanie with Paul today."  
  
"Yeah, I know. They were talking about when she got jumped." Matt started to say when Jeff cut him off.  
  
"No, I saw them, and they were holding hands, and as he left, he kissed her on the forehead. Matt, you need to keep an eye on them." Jeff started to say when Matt snapped.  
  
"Jeff, stop. Just stop." He practically shouted. He started pacing back and forth, "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you constantly trying to find something wrong with Steph, or our relationship. Look at Amy and I, we hold hands, I've kissed her, isn't that the same thing? She still cares about him, I know that. But, she is the type of person who wouldn't cheat. She would have the decency to break up with me first." Matt stopped and sighed, he looked at Jeff, and sounded like he was getting choked up, "Jeff, I have finally found someone who makes me happy, makes me feel like I really mean something to them. I am really happy with her. The only thing that could make me happier at this point is for you to just suck it up and be happy for me. I don't know why you can't do that for me."  
  
"Matt, hold on. It's not that I don't want to be happy for you. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want her to hurt you." Jeff started to explain when Matt cut him off.  
  
"I think that I'm able to look after myself. I appreciate your concern, but I would really appreciate it if you supported me in this and not trying to point out every flaw. I trust Stephanie, and I hope that one day you will too. But at this point, I hope that you can trust me and my decision." Matt said to him sternly.  
  
Jeff frowned and hugged him, "Matt, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, I just wanted you to know."  
  
Matt hugged him back, "Look, I'm not mad, but the way that you're acting is the reason why we're keeping it a secret from the locker room. If you see something like them having sex or something that drastic, then let me know. But for the other things, please give her the benefit of the doubt, ok?"  
  
Jeff nodded, "Sorry bro. Let's go hit the locker room."  
  
Matt smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
**Ok, I know that I promised a long chapter, but I'm developing a little bit of writer's block. If anyone has any ideas that you would like to see, please let me know, you will get credit. Otherwise new chapter on Thursday!! Thanks for your patience!** 


	22. Time to Have Fun

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, and NoInkInMyPen for reviewing! I really appreciate your support! You guys have been awesome!**  
  
Matt was hangin' out in the back with everyone, watching the show when Jay Reso came over to him. "Dude, we're all going out tonight after Raw, you have to come."  
  
Matt smiled, he always had a lot fun going out with the guys from Raw. Sometimes the girls from Raw would tag along and it was always one big party. "We'll see, I have an early flight."  
  
"You could always just sleep on the plane." Jay said with a smile. Him and Matt were really good friends.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We'll see. Probably yes, but I have to double check a few things." Matt said to him.  
  
Jay smirked, "Yeah, I hear ya. I'll come find you in a little while. But your brother is coming with."  
  
Matt nodded, "Sounds good." As soon as Jay was gone, Matt got up to go find Steph.  
  
Steph was walking around backstage talking with some of the agents regarding the Smackdown tapings when she seen Matt lurking behind something trying to get her attention without being out in the open.  
  
She smiled, "You guys, I think tomorrow will be fine. Can you excuse me?"  
  
They nodded and continued on their way. Steph turned and walked down the hallway, "Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight after the show?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, why?" Steph said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, some of the Raw roster is getting together after the show, and I thought we could go." Matt started to say when Steph cut him off.  
  
"You wanted "us" to go?" Steph asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I thought that it would be fun to get out and just have some laughs with a crew we don't get to see all that often." Matt explained.  
  
"Matt, if you want to go, you can go. I just don't know if it's a good idea that we go together." Steph said to him. She felt bad, she knew how much he missed the Raw crew, and she didn't want to hold him back.  
  
"Steph, what if we go and we don't act like a couple? I could have a couple of the other guys dance with you too and then since we're on Smackdown, we could leave together or just meet up at the hotel?" Matt offered. He wanted to go, but he wanted her to go too.  
  
"Matt, I hate to say this, but the way that I'm looked at is "Stephanie McMahon" which is the same as the "bosses daughter" I normally don't get invited unless one of the divas offers and then it's up in the air. A lot of the guys just don't want to hang out with me. Especially since Paul and I broke up." Steph replied.  
  
"Well then lets change that. C'mon, give it a chance, if all else fails, don't do it again. It's worth a shot. Come out and have fun." Matt said practically pleading.  
  
Steph looked at him sadly, "Matt, I just don't think anyone is going to want to go if I go along. It's always been that way, I've gotten used to it. Normally if I go out and hang out, it's with my friends. Shane has always been included because he wrestles and he goes out there and gets his hands dirty and he has a connection with you guys that I apparently was not gifted with."  
  
Jay came walking down the hallway and Steph spotted him. She turned to Matt, "So far tomorrow night I have you pairing with Shannon, but I'm just not sure against what team."  
  
Jay smiled, "Steph, just the girl I'm lookin' for."  
  
Steph looked at him with a confused smile, "What's up?"  
  
"We're goin' tonight right?" He said with a big smile. He knew what he had to do.  
  
She looked at him strangely, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, you must not have gotten the memo, there's a group of us going out tonight, and I thought that I would see if you would like to come along." Jay invited.  
  
Steph touched his arm and smiled, "Jay that's so nice, but I really don't think."  
  
Jay cut in, "For one night, set aside your name, your status, your everything and come out with us as Steph, not Stephanie, and definitely not Stephanie McMahon, just Steph. Kinda like Cher, and Wynonna, just Steph."  
  
Steph thought about it for a minute and finally nodded her head, "Alright, alright fine. I'll come out with you guys tonight, but only if you think that it won't ruin everyone's fun."  
  
Jay smiled a HUGE cheesy grin, "That's great Steph, thanks. You won't be sorry, you'll have a good time. And trust me, you won't ruin anyone's fun."  
  
He walked off with that grin still plastered across his face. He was so proud of himself. Now he knew that he could get Matt to come with and all would be well.  
  
Matt had sat back and quietly watched Steph interact with Jay. He could tell her professional mannerisms kicked in with some of the superstars and others would rather talk to her like a human and not like a "McMahon." Jay had always been one of those guys. But, he noticed how Steph always brought up the fact that everyone looks at her like a "McMahon" and how when she finally agreed, she threw in that she "wanted to make sure she didn't ruin anyone's fun" he wondered how much Steph was affected by her last name.  
  
Steph looked at Matt, "Alright, you got your wish, we'll go tonight. Although, you are awfully cute when you pout."  
  
Matt smiled at her, "And you're beautiful when you're putting up a fight." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss and walked off.  
  
Steph blushed and walked the other way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steph was in the divas locker room getting ready. She had chosen an outfit from wardrobe. She had decided on leather pants, a pink halter top, black high heel boots and she curled her hair a bit. She paired the outfit with her black leather jacket.  
  
Trish walked in wearing jeans and a flower-print shirt with a plunging neckline. "Hey girl, you look great! Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup. Let's head out." Steph replied grabbing her purse.  
  
The girls walked out and met up with all of the others.  
  
Some of the guys backstage had given Jay a hard time about inviting Steph, but then when he explained that she was just Steph tonight, nothing else, they dropped it.  
  
They all piled onto the bus and they headed out to the club circuit.  
  
Everyone headed inside the first club they found and settled in. Matt was shocked when Steph ordered a Redbull and vodka. He knew that Jeff drank that, but he never pictured Steph drinking it.  
  
Jay went over to Steph to help break the ice, "May I have your first dance?"  
  
Steph smiled, "Sure." And she headed out to the dance floor with him.  
  
Stacy Kiebler went over to Matt, "Hey stranger! Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." Matt replied and also headed out to the dance floor. But the one thing that Matt couldn't figure out was why Jay was all over Steph when he was happily married.  
  
Steph was dancing with Jay and laughing. He passed her off to Chris Irvine (Jericho). Steph blushed and smiled.  
  
"You know Steph, I still think that you're beautiful. And if it wasn't for me having Jessica, I would have stolen you from Paul." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She blushed even more and looked around, "Well thank you I think." She said with a smile, "And I'm glad that we're friends."  
  
"Me too." He said then started dancing with her. After the song was over, he looked around and grabbed Matt, "You're turn my man."  
  
Matt took her hand, "It would be my honor Chris."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Are you having a good time so far?"  
  
"Yeah I am." She said with a smile. "We have a good group of guys."  
  
Matt and Steph danced for two songs when Steph looked at him, "I need another drink."  
  
They headed off the floor and to the bar.  
  
Trish was dancing with Bubba (Mark L. but he let everyone call him Bubba anyways) "Oh my God, I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" He asked.  
  
"Paul showed up. Paul just walked in. I wonder if he knows that Steph came." Trish said in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on her." Bubba said with a grin. "Watch this."  
  
He walked over to Steph and draped his arm around her, "Excuse me miss, you must be a tube of superglue because the moment I saw you I was instantly bonded to you."  
  
Steph and Matt both burst out laughing. "Where in the world did you come up with that one?"  
  
"On my way over here." He replied with a big smile. "I thought that I would see if you would like to dance."  
  
"Sure." Steph replied enthusiastically. She always got along with Mark Lamonica really well. She winked at Matt and headed out to the floor with him.  
  
Jeff went over by Matt, "Wasssup?"  
  
"Nothing. Just chilling. What about you?" Matt replied.  
  
"Same. Having fun. Helms will be here shortly." Jeff replied.  
  
"Cool."  
  
That's when they both spotted Paul. And they seen him headed straight for Bubba and Steph.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**What's going to happen??? Hope everyone has a great weekend and I'll have a new chapter up on Monday! Please continue to read and review! 


	23. The perfect way to end the day

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen, Psychobunny410, Diva-Xtreme (congrats on the new job by the way!) and Julia (Yes I did come up with the superglue line all by myself. I wanted something super cheesy and it was the first thing that popped in my head.) You guys have been great!**  
  
Steph and Bubba were laughing and dancing when Steph noticed Paul headed towards them. She groaned and tucked her head into Bubba's arm. "I can't believe that he's here."  
  
Bubba patted her back, "Don't worry, I got your back."  
  
Paul walked up to them, "Bubba, why don't you let me cut in on this one?"  
  
"Sorry Paul, no can do." Bubba replied.  
  
Steph couldn't believe that he was standing up to him.  
  
Paul looked at him, "What do you mean "no can do?" He practically growled at him.  
  
"Well you see, I approached this fine young lady, I used one of my classic pick-up lines, it worked, and now she's my date tonight. So if you'll excuse us, we have a date to get back to." Bubba said to Paul and began to walk off when Paul grabbed Bubba's arm.  
  
"I think it would be wise if you let me cut in on this one." Paul replied. Bubba could smell the alcohol on his breath and you could hear the slight slurring of his words.  
  
Steph stepped between the two guys, "Paul, stop. Not here, and definitely not now. Why don't you go back to the hotel and sober up and I'll talk to you next week."  
  
"Why wait till next week? Come on Steph, let's go back to the hotel." Paul said grabbing Steph by the wrist.  
  
Steph snatched her arm back, "Paul I said NO. Now go on, I'm having a good time with Bubba and these guys, and I'm not leaving." She said angrily.  
  
Jason seen what was going on and grabbed Matt, "Dude, you had better go and save your girl, Bubba and Paul are fighting over her."  
  
Matt turned to look and seen that Steph was standing between the two and it looked like a fight was about to break out. He started to head down to where they were all standing.  
  
Bubba grabbed Steph's hand, "Paul, she's not your girl anymore. Let her go."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Mark, you don't know shit." Paul said to him angrily, "I just want to talk to her."  
  
Bubba was getting pissed. Steph could tell, she knew that Paul didn't drink often, so when he did he tended to get testy.  
  
"Paul, I would rather talk to you later. Why don't you call me tomorrow after the creative meeting and we'll talk then." Steph said to him almost in a pleading tone. "Just go back to the hotel and rest up."  
  
Paul looked at Bubba, I suggest that you let her go if you know what is good for you."  
  
"Try me." Bubba snapped at Paul.  
  
Matt got down to them just as Paul went to swing, but Matt grabbed him, "Don't start something here. Why don't you just let her be for tonight, and call her in the morning."  
  
"Well if it's not Mr. Mattitude himself. Why don't you mind your own business and if I want your opinion, I'll come get it." Paul mused to him.  
  
"Because she is my business." He replied. He grabbed Steph's arm free from Paul and handed back to Bubba, "Here's your date back."  
  
Bubba smiled, "Thanks! Come on Steph, let's go sit down."  
  
Paul went to reach for him, but one of the bouncers grabbed him, "I think it's time to go." He said in a deep voice.  
  
As the bouncer escorted him out, he shouted to Bubba, "Don't think this is over!"  
  
"Whatever." Bubba replied. He gave Steph a hug, "You ok?"  
  
Steph was so upset, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry that he gave you such a hard time." She turned to Matt, "Thank you."  
  
Matt smiled, "Anytime."  
  
Bubba smiled, "I think you deserve a dance, Steph, show him how it's done."  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Yes sir." And led him out to the dance floor.  
  
"Are you ok? Your arm is all red." Matt asked her in a concerned tone.  
  
Steph nodded and held him, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just pissed off. And the shitty thing is he won't remember it tomorrow. That's why Bubba didn't hit him. When did you realize things were getting heated."  
  
"I didn't, Jay said to me that my." Matt stopped suddenly.  
  
"Your what?" Steph asked.  
  
"My girl was in trouble. Do you mind if I go and ask him a question?" Matt asked.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll go dance with your brother." Steph said with a smile.  
  
"I'll bet you that he won't dance with you." Matt replied.  
  
"What are you betting me?" Steph asked.  
  
"Hmmm.a nice, long back rub in a bubble bath when we get back to the hotel." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She giggled, "Sounds nice, and you're on."  
  
She walked off towards Jeff and Matt walked towards Jay.  
  
Jay was dancing with Trish when Matt tapped him on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what about?" He replied.  
  
"Alone." Matt said to him.  
  
Jay looked at Trish, "I'll catch up with ya in a bit." He turned to Matt, "What's up?"  
  
"Why did you call Steph my girl?" Matt asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jay replied. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Yeah you do, when you told me that Paul and Bubba were about to fight, you told me that I should go and save my girl because they were fighting over her. Why would you call her that?" Matt pointed out.  
  
"Well, you guys arrived together, she's your boss, why can't she be your girl also?" Jay replied nervously. He didn't know what to say, he didn't realize that he had slipped up like that.  
  
"Jeff told you didn't he? That's why you invited her out with us tonight is because Jeff told you." Matt accused.  
  
"Alright, alright so I know. Who cares? I'm just glad that you're happy. Steph seems relaxed and happy, and who knows, maybe we'll see the real side of Steph, and not just the preppy, daddy's girl side that Paul brought out." Jay replied. "I could care less who she is just as long as you're happy."  
  
Matt shook his head, "Thanks, but don't tell anyone, ok? Steph doesn't want this getting out yet. And especially with the way that Paul's been acting."  
  
"No prob, but Chris knows too." Jay said to him.  
  
"Now who told him?" Matt asked throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"I told him because Jeff was talking cryptic to me and Chris was confused." Jay replied with a smile. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with us."  
  
"Thanks man." Matt replied.  
  
"But, it looks like Jeff is getting to know Steph real well." Jay said with an evil smirk.  
  
Matt turned to look and seen Jeff and Steph sharing a red bull and vodka and Jeff was dancing really close to Steph. "Well I'll be damned."  
  
"You know, he came across as not liking her, maybe they worked out their differences." Jay said with a smile.  
  
"God only knows." Matt mumbled and headed off towards Jeff and Steph.  
  
"Looks like you two are having a good time." Matt said to them in a teasing tone.  
  
Jeff looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Umm.we were just dancing."  
  
"I can see that." Matt replied with a laugh. He took Steph by the hand and started dancing with her. He leaned in real close, "How about we take off?"  
  
Steph looked at him and smiled, "Sounds good, let's go."  
  
Steph headed out first and Matt headed out after her. They quickly left and hailed a cab together and headed back to the hotel. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt held up his end of the bargain. They ordered room service and Matt ran a nice hot bubble bath.  
  
Steph climbed in the tub and Matt began rubbing her back.  
  
Soon, the massage turned progressed into some heavy kissing.  
  
Finally Steph came up for air and looked into Matt's eyes, "I want you." She said breathlessly.  
  
Matt pulled her close to him and began to kiss her neck. She reached down and slowly began to stroke his shaft in a teasing manner.  
  
Steph and Matt opened the drain and turned on the shower. Matt hoisted Steph up and he entered her slowly.  
  
Steph groaned erotically. He felt so good inside her. Matt began to thrust harder and harder. Steph reached down so her fingertips would caress him as he pumped in and out. "God Matt, make me yours." She said breathlessly.  
  
Matt couldn't get over how erotic it was to make love to her. Everytime was new and exciting. He began to thrust even harder, he knew he was going to cum soon and he could tell by the way Steph was moaning she was too. It turned him on that Steph was a very vocal person in bed.  
  
Just as Matt and Steph were about to come, her phone rang. She could tell by the custom ring that it wasn't her father.  
  
"Don't answer that." Matt said pumping harder, "Now's not a good time."  
  
"O-O-Ok." Steph said moaning.  
  
Matt threw his head back and moaned loudly and came at the same time she did. Steph had to hold on to him because she was so light-headed.  
  
They dried off and headed to bed. Steph threw on one of his t-shirts and climbed into bed with him. She kissed him goodnight and quickly drifted off to sleep with a smile. "What a wonderful way to end the day." She thought to herself.  
  
**Thanks for being so patient and please continue to read and review!!** 


	24. Two weeks later

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, NoInkInMyPen, huntersgirl and Julia for the reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are into this pairing. I just want to let you guys know that if you come up with something that you think could add something to this, please let me know! Have a great day!**  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Steph was heading into the arena quickly. She was running late and she wanted to sneak up on Matt. Over the last couple weeks, Steph's head had been in the clouds. Matt and Steph were growing closer and closer every day. Jeff and her had even started to get along and Steph was crazy about Matt's dad Gil.  
  
Paul and Steph got together every Raw for lunch, but she still didn't tell him about Matt. If he was to find out he would do everything in his power to make his life hell. Matt knew that Steph and Paul were trying to be friends, and he didn't mind. He trusted Stephanie with his heart.  
  
Steph found Matt stretching in the hallway and was going to sneak up on him when from behind her she heard Shane's voice calling her name "STEPH! Where have you been?"  
  
Matt stood up and seen her and smiled. She winked at him and turned to face Shane, "I'm running late. What's up?"  
  
"Come on and I'll walk ya to the creative meeting." Shane said with a smile. "We need to talk."  
  
Steph looked at Matt, "I'll call ya."  
  
He nodded and went back to stretching.  
  
"Steph, you'll never guess what I did today." Shane said to her.  
  
"You're right, what did you do today?" She replied.  
  
"I had Marissa served with divorce papers." He said quietly.  
  
"What?!? When did all of this happen? What did you find out?" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I happened to come home a day early last week and found her in bed with another guy. We got into a huge fight, and I had grounds to file for divorce." Shane replied.  
  
Steph hugged him, "I'm so sorry that things didn't work out for you and Marissa."  
  
"I'm ok. Rebounds never work. So, once the divorce is final, Becky and I can work on getting back to what we used to be if not something better." Shane said with a big smile.  
  
Steph hugged him again, "I'm so glad that you're happy and that you're handling this in a responsible manner."  
  
"Speaking of responsible manner, what's this I hear about you and Paul spending considerable amounts of time together?" Shane asked her.  
  
Steph shot him an evil look, "Shane, Paul and I have lunch together once a week at the Raw tapings. That's it. Every now and then he calls me, but usually not unless he has a question about something."  
  
"But now that Paul is becoming a part of Smackdown's creative team, what are you going to do if he wants to go out to lunch with you when Matt does?" Shane quizzed her. "I think you're going to have to break down and tell him."  
  
Steph nodded, " I know, I know."  
  
Shane and Steph walked down the hall talking about the matches they were plotting for the show when they heard Brian "Spanky" Kendrick hollering her name.  
  
Steph turned around, "What's up Spanky?"  
  
"Where's your man at? He owes me a soda." Spanky asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Steph shot back. She was totally caught off guard. She didn't mean to sound snotty, but she couldn't believe he was asking her about Matt and referring to him as "her man" backstage. Shane stood beside her snickering.  
  
"Your man, he lost a bet to me now he owes me a soda. Do you know where he is?" He repeated himself.  
  
Steph regained her composure, "I'll tell you where he is if you tell me how you know that we're together."  
  
"Oh that's simple, Shannon told me. So.where's he at?" Spanky replied with a smile. He was totally oblivious to the fact that no one was supposed to know.  
  
"Shannon told you? Do you know how Shannon found out?" Steph asked.  
  
"Jeff probably told him, they're best friends." Spanky answered quickly.  
  
"Matt's in the hall around the corner down there stretching out." Steph replied. "Before you go, have you told anyone about Matt and I?"  
  
Spanky thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Because no one is supposed to know." Steph responded quickly.  
  
"Oh, my bad. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." And with that he took off to find Matt.  
  
Steph whipped around to see Shane snickering, "You shut up."  
  
"I'll bet you the whole Smackdown locker room knows." Shane said holding his hand out.  
  
"Shut up." Steph shot back. And the two walked into the creative meeting.  
  
After the meeting, Vince asked Steph to stay and talk to him. Steph took a deep breath and walked over to him. "God Shane's right, everyone knows." She thought to herself. "What's up dad?"  
  
"Tomorrow is a Raw brand house show that I was supposed to supervise, but I'm unable to make it. I'm putting the show in your hands. If anything goes wrong, you take care of it there, on the spot. I'll call to see how you're doing, but it's all on you to make sure everything goes right. Can you handle that?" Vince said to her.  
  
"Yes sir I can." Steph replied with a smile. Normally Vince only trusted Shane to do this, but he finally trusted her enough to let her do it.  
  
"Alright, here's the plane ticket. Good luck." Vince said to Steph.  
  
Steph took it and smiled, she couldn't believe it. She was going to do everything in her power to make it a success. She had to go tell Matt all about it!  
  
**Uh-oh, what's going to happen tomorrow night? Good or bad? What will Steph say to Matt about Spanky and Shannon knowing? Does everyone know? Please continue to read and review!** 


	25. Backstage

**Thanks for all of your patience. For those of you that are reading this but not "Everything Works if You Let It," I was unable to post because I got in trouble with FF.net and I was not allowed to post for a week. Thank you everyone for your reviews, and I hope that you're still out there! Now in this story, I'm tweaking a lot of things to try and fit my scenario, so please bear with me!**  
  
Steph was walking on air. Finally, she would be able to prove to her dad that she was able to handle a house show all on her own. She went to where Matt had been, but he wasn't there anymore. "He's probably off with Spanky." She thought to herself.  
  
As she was walking around backstage trying to find Matt, she ran into Nidia.  
  
"Congratulations! I heard the big news." Nidia said to her with a big smile.  
  
Steph got nervous, "What big news?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to play, that is so exciting! I hope that it works out ok." Nidia said to her smiling.  
  
"Nidia, I'm serious. I don't know what you're talking about." Steph replied quietly.  
  
Nidia laughed, "You're in charge of the house show tomorrow night! That is so cool! I bet you are just ecstatic."  
  
Steph breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, it still hasn't sunk in completely, but I am really excited."  
  
Nidia gave her a quick hug, "Well you looked like you were in a hurry, so I'll let you go. Congratulations again!" And she walked off.  
  
Steph gave up on looking and decided to go and grab some coffee. At the coffee stand she found Matt and Spanky and Shannon chatting. "Hey boys." She said to them.  
  
Shannon smiled and said hi.  
  
"Hey Steph!" Spanky said with a smile.  
  
Matt smiled, "Hi Steph, what are you up to?"  
  
"Just grabbing some coffee. What are you guys up to?" She replied.  
  
"I owe Spankster a soda, so we came out here to get it." Matt replied. "How was your meeting? Can you hang out for awhile?"  
  
Steph nodded, "For a couple minutes. I tried calling you, but there was no answer."  
  
"Oh yeah, I left it in my bag. Come sit down with us." Matt said motioning her over.  
  
Steph still felt a little uncomfortable when they were around their coworkers. She wasn't ashamed, but it just felt awkward. She took a deep breath and headed over to their table and sat down.  
  
"So, how was the meeting?" Matt asked again.  
  
"Well, dad informed me that I'm in full control of the Raw house show tomorrow night. He isn't able to make it, so I'm in charge." Steph said with a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Steph that's great! What an accomplishment. I know you'll do great. Too bad I have a show tomorrow night, I want to see how you do." Matt said with a big smile. He knew how much that meant to her.  
  
"So what exactly is "full control?" Does that mean you do everything?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well, it means that I oversee the entire show, I set up the matches for the night, I work with the agents to ensure that we have no gaps in the card. I make sure that the storylines are still semi-covered in the matches." Steph started to explain when Shannon interrupted her.  
  
"Ok, let me phrase it this way, does everyone answer to you tomorrow night?" Shannon said with a smirk. He hadn't meant to get a lecture on the ins and outs of a house show.  
  
Steph laughed, "Sorry. Yeah, everyone answers to me tomorrow night."  
  
"Ooooh. Everyone better watch out, if they mess with you, you'll just have to lay the Smackdown on them!" Spanky said.  
  
Everyone laughed and Steph looked at her watch, "I've gotta run. I have a conference call with one of our sponsers to go over a few things." Steph looked at Matt, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Matt nodded, "Alright, take care."  
  
Steph walked off and Shannon and Spanky looked at Matt, "You guys are cute together, do you really think it'll work out?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Don't tell me that Jeff brain-washed you into thinking the way he does." Matt said in a dreaded tone.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering what it's like behind closed doors. Is she more laid back? Does she know how to have fun?" Shannon asked.  
  
"She just seems so.tense around everyone. Almost like she needs to have a few drinks to relax." Spanky added.  
  
"Yes she knows how to have fun. She's a totally different person when you take her out of this element. Here she has to be all business. That's her job. She's a lot of fun when we're just hanging out on our days off." Matt replied.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'm throwing a party on Thursday night. Steph's house show is Wednesday and we're all off on Thursday. Why don't you talk her into coming? It'll be great!" Shannon suggested.  
  
"I'll ask her." Matt said nodding, "Your parties are always a lot of fun. And that way she could meet Crystal and see Beth again."  
  
"See, it'll be great." Shannon said with a big smile.  
  
"Did you invite a lot of wrestlers?" Matt asked. He knew that she felt uncomfortable letting go around some of them.  
  
"Not really. Just the ones we're really close to, like Spanky, Adam, Jason, you guys," Shannon started listing.  
  
"Ok, it's better if I don't know that much." Matt said jokingly. "I'll talk her into it."  
  
"Sounds good, let's go get ready." Spanky said standing up.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night after the Smackdown tapings were over, Steph was in the room she was using as an office and was busy working away on her laptop. She was beginning work on her presentation she was going to be presenting to a potential sponsor and she was working on the house show card. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun at the top of her head and she had her reading glasses pulled down so they were resting on the tip of her nose. She had changed out of her "work" clothes and changed into some track pants and a tank top. She thought that she looked a mess, but at least she was comfy.  
  
Matt was going nuts backstage trying to find her. All through the show, either she was in the ring when he wasn't or she was off with her dad and Shane when he would try to find her. He knew that at the tv tapings was the hardest time to get any alone time with her. Finally he decided to try her office and if she wasn't there, he would give up and call her.  
  
Steph was deep in thought when she heard a tap on the door. "Come in." She called as she typed away.  
  
Matt walked in and watched her for a minute. She looked so beautiful. He loved to see her like this. "You look good." He said quietly to her.  
  
Steph smiled and blushed, "Oh stop. I look like hell."  
  
Matt walked over to her, "I think you look great. So great as a matter of fact, I have to hold myself back from laying you down on that desk and making love to you all night long."  
  
Steph smiled and laughed, "Is that so?"  
  
Matt nodded with a seductive smile on his face.  
  
Steph stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm glad you came to see me. You looked really good out there in your match tonight, and I couldn't wait to tell you."  
  
"Thanks. I have a great idea. Let's go back to the hotel, kick back, relax, Then tomorrow morning, we'll fly out to our prospective areas and then on Thursday we can meet up in North Carolina and go to Shannon's party." Matt suggested cautiously.  
  
"Shannon's party? What type of party?" Steph asked.  
  
"Just a friendly little get-together style party." Matt replied. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Are there going to be a lot of the guys there?" Steph asked.  
  
"Not really. Just the ones that we're really close to, I promise, it'll be a good time." Matt said rubbing her back.  
  
"Keep that up and I'll agree to almost anything." She said leaning into him.  
  
"Hmmm.then why don't we head back to the hotel and call it a night?" Matt said suggestively to her.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Steph purred.  
  
The two leaned in close and began to kiss when there was a knock at the door, "Steph, are you still here?" She heard John Cena call.  
  
Steph backed away from Matt, "Yeah John come in."  
  
John walked in, "Hey Steph, I was wondering if you" He stopped suddenly when he seen Matt in the room. "Did I interrupt something, should I come back in a little bit?"  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, don't worry about it. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I feel really stupid, but could I catch a ride with you back to the hotel? I borrowed Shelton my car and he left already." John said sheepishly.  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah John, no problem. I'll be ready in about 5 minutes, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you out in the parking lot. Thanks Steph, I mean it." John said heading out. "Sorry to interrupt man." He said to Matt.  
  
"Not a problem." Matt said acknowledging him.  
  
John shut the door and Matt turned to look at Steph.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, I can't tell him no." Steph started to say but Matt shush'ed her.  
  
"It's fine. I'll order a bottle of wine, and I'll meet you in my room." Matt said to her.  
  
"But aren't you sharing with Shannon?" Steph questioned as she gathered her things together.  
  
"No, he's staying with Spankster tonight." Matt replied. "I'll see you soon ok?" He said kissing her quickly on the lips and heading out.  
  
Steph got everything together and headed out to the parking lot and found John. "You all set?"  
  
"Yes ma'am I am." John replied. He helped her load her stuff into the trunk of the car.  
  
They climbed in and headed to the hotel.  
  
They talked about the show, then it was quiet for a couple minutes. Finally John couldn't take it anymore, "So tell me something Steph, are you and Matt dating?"  
  
Steph couldn't believe the way he asked, "Now why would you think that?" She asked trying not to sound too obvious.  
  
He chuckled a little, "Because things looked a little cozy in there. You guys seem like you would work. He's definitely the serious one out of the Hardys. I think you guys could work." He watched her concentrate on the things he was saying, "Let me guess, I hit the nail on the head, and you guys are trying to keep it quiet, so you would rather me not say any more about it?"  
  
Steph bit her bottom lip and nodded.  
  
"It's alright, I'll keep it to myself, you don't have to worry about anyone finding out from me." John replied.  
  
They pulled up at the hotel, "Well, here we are." Steph said getting out of the car.  
  
"Steph, thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." He said turning to walk into the hotel but he stopped, he took a deep breath and said, "Steph, I know that Kurt is usually your confidant, but now he's out with his hamstring. But I just want you to know that I can empathize with how alone you must feel at times. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."  
  
Steph was so touched. She smiled, "Thanks John. That really means a lot to me. And I'll keep that in mind."  
  
John waved and headed inside the hotel.  
  
Steph grabbed her overnight bag and headed into Matt's room for a night of relaxation.and whatever else comes along. On her way to his room, all she could think of was the house show she was in charge of, and how perfect she'll make everything and how proud Vince will be of her.  
  
**Well, it's Steph's big night next, what's going to happen?? Will it go as wonderful as she planned, or will something catastrophic happen? Let me know your thoughts! Have a nice day and please continue to read and review!** 


	26. Steph's show

**Hey everyone, thanks for your patience and understanding. I went through and re-vamped this chapter in order to fit with the next chapter a little better. I explained why there was a lack of updates in the beginning of the next chapter, so please check that. I'm really sorry and if anyone is still out there, THANK YOU! Some of this chapter is the same, but a lot has changed.**  
  
Steph walked into the arena and smiled. It was all hers. Today, she was the one in charge over everything. And nothing was going to get in her way of proving herself to her family.  
  
She walked into the room that the backstage crew deemed her office and set up her laptop. She was humming a tune to herself. In a couple of days it would be her and Matt's two-month anniversary. She couldn't believe that time flew by as fast as it had been.  
  
Steph pulled out the check-in sheet and hung it up on the wall for the superstars to sign in on when they arrived. That way she could keep track of everyone.  
  
As the day progressed, more and more superstars stopped by and signed in. Steph was smiling and laughing and making small talk with everyone. She grabbed her briefcase and the wipe-off board and headed off to the lounge.  
  
At every arena, they usually took over the lounge area and turned it into their meeting room and they held their nightly meeting there. Steph set up the wipe-off board and was going over the final match line up as everyone started to file in. At the top she wrote 04-22-2003. To her the day was very symbolic, it was the first house show she ever ran all by herself and so far everything was going just fine.  
  
Steph began writing down the matches of the night on the wipe board and double-checking the card to make sure it was just right. She put out the night's agenda on the table as the superstars entered the room.  
  
Paul grabbed one and walked up very close behind her and cleared his throat.  
  
Steph jumped a little bit, "Hey Paul, what's up?"  
  
"Where's your dad at? There's a problem with this agenda." Paul replied. He stayed very close to her, so close that she could feel him breathing on her neck.  
  
Steph swallowed hard, "He's not here. I'm in charge. Why, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Well, one of the matches is Chris Jericho vs. Jeff Hardy." He said to her.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Steph asked. "It follows storylines."  
  
"Well, it's going to be awfully hard for Chris to wrestle someone that isn't here." Paul replied with a smirk as he walked off.  
  
Just as Paul was walking away from her, Chris Jericho and Rob Van Dam walked in to the room and grabbed agendas.  
  
Steph froze in fear, could he be telling her the truth? Was Jeff really not there yet, or just not at the meeting yet? She knew that a lot of times, he wouldn't sign in if there was anyone around because he felt like he was being baby sat. "God, please don't let him be telling the truth." She silently prayed.  
  
All of the wrestlers were laughing and carrying on and having a great time while Steph went to check to see if she could find Jeff anywhere.  
  
"Fuck, where the hell is he?" She screamed inside her head.  
  
"Hey Steph, you're late to your own meeting." She heard Shawn Michaels call to her.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny." She replied. "I was looking for someone."  
  
"Paul's already at the meeting." Shawn said catching up with her.  
  
"I wasn't looking for him," Steph replied with a smile, "I was looking for Jeff. He's not here yet." Steph said concerned.  
  
"Well doll, I haven't seen him yet either." Shawn said putting his arm around her, "But you know how he is."  
  
Steph nodded in acknowledgement. It was true, she knew how he was, but that was supposed to have changed.  
  
As they walked in the meeting room, Steph grew upset. Jeff knew what they had agreed upon and there was no way she was going to let him walk all over her.  
  
"Hey Steph, you must be crazy if you think I'm wrestling the invisible man tonight." Chris said sarcastically. "I mean, I don't mind helping others out by putting them over, but this.this is really pushing it.".  
  
Steph took a deep breath and bit her tongue, she knew he was just trying to make her laugh. She cleared her throat, "Look, some last minute changes need to be made to the card. I have a few calls to make, be back here in 20 minutes. I know it's cutting it close, but trust me on this one." She said sharply, she grabbed her briefcase and stormed out of the room.  
  
Paul tried to call for her, but Steph was too pissed too stop. She was a woman on a mission. She didn't have time to make small talk, or push off his advances. She reached her office, walked in and slammed the door as hard as she could.  
  
She sat down at her desk and called Matt hoping for some good news.  
  
"V-1 at your service." He answered with a chuckle.  
  
"I have to ask you something very important." Steph said in a low but stern tone.  
  
"Whoa Steph, are you ok? What's wrong?" Matt asked quickly. The smile immediately gone.  
  
"Have you heard from your brother at all today?" She asked slowly.  
  
"No, I know that I'm picking you guys up from the airport tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. but I haven't talked to him today. I tried calling him, but there was no answer. Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because he's not here yet." She growled. "He's not here yet, and the show starts in an hour and he's nowhere to be found." She said almost in tears.  
  
Just as Matt was starting to respond, her other line beeped. She looked and seen it was her father, "Matt that's dad. If you talk to him, tell him to get his ass to the arena NOW. I'll call you later" And she switched over, "Stephanie McMahon." She said trying to fight the tears and not sound like she was upset.  
  
"Steph, what's wrong?" Vince asked immediately. She never answered the phone sounding as grumpy as she did just now. "They're not giving you a hard time, are they?"  
  
"No dad. Not at all, they've been great. What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we're on a break and I thought that I would call and check to see how things are going." Vince replied.  
  
"Is JR in the meeting with you?" Steph asked.  
  
"No, he's at his desk working on the Velocity segments." Vince replied. "Why is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem." Steph answered quicker than she should.  
  
"Stephanie, what is going on?" Vince demanded.  
  
Steph couldn't hold it back anymore. She hated it when Vince got demanding and she unloaded, "Look, Jeff's not here yet." Steph said sternly. "Jeff's not here yet, no one has heard from him, or seen him at all today. I have to re-write the whole frickin' card because he's not here and the show starts in exactly 54 minutes and 22 seconds. He knew damn well that if he was late one more time, he would have to suffer the consequences, and he's still not here."  
  
"God Damnit!" Vince exclaimed. Steph could hear him slamming his hand against something. Steph just sat there as Vince rolled off a bunch of expletives regarding the Jeff incident. Finally Vince was silent for a minute, "Steph, he's done. When he shows up, tell him he's done. And we'll make everything official on Monday at Raw."  
  
Steph's eyes filled with tears. "You want me to fire him tonight?" She asked for clarification. Immediately her head filled with thoughts of how well that would go over.  
  
"Look Steph, Are you able to handle this or not?" Vince asked angrily. He was pissed beyond belief at this point. He was upset about the opportunity that Jeff was throwing away. He had always like the Hardy Boyz's work and Jeff was one of his top merchandise sales. Jeff was at the top of fan favorites list, and now he would be gone.  
  
"Yes dad I'm able to do it. I'll leave you a voicemail when it's done." Steph said sternly. She was furious. She knew that she had to control herself though. "Dad, I've gotta run. I have to re-write the whole card and we don' t have a whole lot of time." She said professionally.  
  
"All right, I'll call after the meeting is over and see how it went." Vince replied and hung up.  
  
What Steph didn't realize is that while she was on the phone with Matt and her father, Jason (Christian) was also getting a phone call.  
  
"This is Jay." Jason said picking up his phone to an unidentified number on the caller id.  
  
"Hey man it's Jeff. What's my match tonight?" Jeff asked him.  
  
"Dude, where the hell are you? Steph is pissed." Jason asked him.  
  
"I'm on my way from the airport. I woke up late and missed my flight, then I got to the airport and they didn't have another flight for a couple hours. Then once I got to the airport, my cell phone was missing, and I've been searching for it. I still haven't found it, and now I'm waiting for my rental and then I'll be there as soon as I can. What match is mine tonight?" Jeff explained. He didn't seem all that worried.  
  
"Dude, Steph's pissed as hell right now. She's re-writing the whole card, so I'm guessing she's taking you off. But you were supposed to wrestle Jericho after intermission." Jason replied.  
  
"Look, it's just Steph. Vince isn't there tonight, so it can't be that bad." Jeff said to him. "I'll be there shortly." And he hung up.  
  
Steph brought up the card on her computer and began to go to work. She pulled up the histories of the last few televised shows and house shows so she could make sure the matches matched the storylines as best as she could.  
  
Finally everyone regrouped in the lounge and Steph quickly quieted everyone down. "Thank you everyone for your cooperation and patience on this. We had something unforeseen pop up and I went ahead and re-wrote the card." She said as she wrote the card on the wipe board. "I didn't have time to make copies for everyone, so I'll leave this up tonight. I'm making this meeting short because we don't have a lot of time before the doors open. If there are any questions or problems, please come see me. Otherwise, be safe and have a great show everyone."  
  
As she was walking out of the meeting, her head was swirling with everything she had to do. And what would happen when she did them.  
  
Almost 30 minutes later, after the show had already started, there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Steph called. She was watching her monitor. Lately her father had been having them watch the matches and the crowds during the house shows so they could see what needed to be improved.  
  
Jeff walked in slowly, "Hey Steph." He started to say when she stood up.  
  
"Jeff, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically. "Please sit down, we need to talk."  
  
Jeff slowly walked over and sat down, "Look Steph, I can explain." He started to say when she held up her hand.  
  
"Jeff, don't say anything. Do you remember a meeting that we just had not too long ago regarding your tardiness?" She asked him sternly.  
  
"Yes I do. Steph, And I'm sorry. I missed my flight, then I lost my cell phone, by the time I finally arrived, my rental wasn't ready yet, Look, I'm really sorry." Jeff apologized.  
  
"Jeff, I don't want excuses. The contract we signed that day was not just a way to pass the time. That was serious, you signed it stating that you fully understood what was being told to you and that you would abide by those rules." Steph responded. She was so furious with him not only on a professional level, but also on a personal level.  
  
"Steph, I know that. And I would have been on time except for" Jeff started to reiterate everything he told her when she cut him off.  
  
"Why didn't you call me to tell me that you were going to be late? You could have at least given me a heads up." Steph asked him. "And, if you missed your flight, then that means that you were late to the airport as well." "Come on Steph, I made a few mistakes. You're right, I should have called you and told you that I was running late, and I didn't. But I couldn't because I lost my cell phone." Jeff tried to reason with her, but Steph had a sharp answer for everything.  
  
"Jeff, if you really wanted to call me, you could have used a payphone." She replied.  
  
"Steph, you're dad's not here. He doesn't need to know about this. I'll wrestle my match and it'll be our little secret." Jeff proposed. "You're dad doesn't need to know, and Matt doesn't need to know, just the two of us."  
  
Steph was taken aback, she couldn't believe the audacity of him. "No we can't over look this one." Steph replied sharply. "Jeff I'm you're boss tonight." Steph sat down and looked at him with a sadness in her eyes, "Jeff, you know the rules. I'm sorry, but according to the rules and conditions we discussed at an earlier meeting, and the agreement that you signed, I'm sorry, but you're hereby released."  
  
Jeff jumped up furious. His first instinct was to be mad at Steph, "Wait a minute, you're firing me?" He shouted at her, "You don't have the authority to fire me. Can't we talk this out?"  
  
"Don't raise you're voice at me Jeff, or I will have you escorted from the building. I'm sorry Jeff, but you know the rules. You have been aware of what could happen." Steph said to him angrily. "Now please leave and we'll discuss this further at the Raw taping."  
  
"Stephanie, this is bullshit. Don't do this." Jeff shouted at her. When he seen Steph's anger raise in her eyes, he quieted down, "I'll be on time, I'll work overtime, just please don't do this." Jeff pleaded.  
  
Steph's heart went out to him. Once he wasn't so hostile, she could see the fear in his eyes, but she maintained her authority and her stern tone. "Jeff, I'm sorry. But you knew what could happen. I can't emphasize that any more. You signed the contract, and now here you are 30 minutes late. I'm sorry, but I have to release you. We'll sign the official papers at the Raw taping."  
  
Jeff's anger was close to the boiling point, so he decided to do what was best. He grabbed his guitar and his bag. "Fine. But you are making a HUGE mistake." He said angrily.  
  
Steph stood up and walked over to open the door for him since his hands were full.  
  
"Don't do me any favors." He growled rudely at her.  
  
That was enough for Steph, she waved at security, "Can you make sure he leaves the building?"  
  
They acknowledged her. Jeff turned once to shoot her a dirty look but Steph slammed the door in his face.  
  
Steph sat down at her desk and began to type up the incident report. She tried to call Matt, but there was no answer. As she typed, all she could think of what the next morning at the airport would be like.  
  
**Ok, now it's set for the next chapter. Thanks!! Please read and review!** 


	27. Later that night

**I want to say a really big THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck by me for this story. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, I had to basically start over from scratch with my home computer and work has been too busy for me to work on this there, so here ya go. As far as the "Everything Works" story goes, I'm debating on whether I should just start over or if I should continue from where it's at. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks again!!**  
  
That night, Steph was packing everything up and feeling pretty low. She had talked to Vince and explained that she had gotten everything squared away, so at least that was taken care of. But she couldn't help but feel nervous about facing Matt.  
  
She had everything packed and was on her way out of the arena when she seen that someone was leaning against her car. As she got closer, she seen that it was Paul. Paul was leaned against her car wearing blue jeans, his black leather jacket, his hair down and in his hands, he was holding a single white rose.  
  
Steph smiled, "What are you still doing here?" She asked him once she got to her car.  
  
"Well, I knew that you had had a really bad night, so I thought that I would bring you a little something to cheer you up. And I remembered that white roses were your favorite, so I got you one." He said handing it to her.  
  
Steph blushed and took a long sniff of the scent. "Thanks Paul, I really appreciate it. But how did you know that I had a bad night?"  
  
Paul smirked, "Well, where to begin, first, you had to re-write the whole card because Jeff was late, then he finally shows up and you have to send him home. And then for the rest of the night, you walked around the back looking super pissed, so I just put them all together and drew my own conclusion."  
  
"Well thank you for the rose, I really appreciate it. It really means a lot to me." Steph said smelling it again.  
  
Paul put her stuff into her trunk for her. "I thought maybe if you didn't have anything going on, you might want to go and get a bite to eat." Paul asked her.  
  
Steph had thought about just going back to the hotel and taking a long hot bubble bath, but something to eat sounded really good too. "I'll tell you what. If you don't keep me out too late, I'll go out to dinner with you."  
  
Paul smiled, "That sounds great, do you just want to drive together?"  
  
"Sure. That's fine. Hop in." Steph said climbing in her rental car.  
  
On the way to the restaurant, Paul and Steph talked about the show, and what was good and what could be improved.  
  
They arrived at a nice café and sat down at a table across from each other. Stephanie ordered coffee, a glass of water and a cup of soup. Paul ordered water and an omelet.  
  
Steph was so frustrated and fried that she felt like she could break down crying at any moment. Steph began day dreaming of how the news of her firing Jeff would go over at the airport the next day.  
  
The only thing that snapped Steph back to reality was when Paul wrapped his hands around hers, "Steph are you here with me?" He said with a chuckle.  
  
Steph shook her head, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now, I'm really sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I think that you did a great job today at the show." Paul repeated himself.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't feel like I did a great job." Steph replied.  
  
The waitress brought out their drinks and Steph began doctoring up her coffee.  
  
"Steph, I'm really glad that we've become friends again. I really missed having you in my life." Paul said to her sincerely.  
  
"Thanks, I missed you too." Steph replied. It was the truth. Paul knew her really well and she could talk to him about the business in the same manner as she would talk to Shane or her father.  
  
"Steph, I've really come a long way from the guy I was when we were together. And I have something that I want to ask you." Paul said reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.  
  
Steph took a deep breath, she couldn't lead him on anymore, "Paul, before you go any further, there is something that you need to know."  
  
"What's that?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm seeing someone. We're coming up on our two month anniversary." Steph replied.  
  
"You're seeing someone? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Paul asked. He was hurt that she wouldn't tell him right away.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know if you would demand to know who he was or where he lived or what he did for a living or what. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I'm really sorry if you felt like I was leading you on." Steph said apologetically.  
  
"Jesus Steph, I would think that for all of the time that we've spent together, you would have told me something like that by now. I mean, I know we have an explosive past, but damn." Paul replied. In a way he was angry, but he was more hurt. But what he couldn't stop wondering was did she not tell him because she still had feelings for him and to admit to him that she moved on would really mean that she had moved on.  
  
"I'm sorry." Steph began apologizing again, but the waitress came and gave them their food and interrupted Steph's train of thought.  
  
"Look, I understand. I just hope that you've found someone that makes you happy." Paul replied to her.  
  
Steph couldn't believe that those words had come out of his mouth. He truly had grown up. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "He makes me happy, but I don't know for how much longer I'll make him happy." Steph said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you want to talk about it?" Paul asked. He had truly meant that if nothing else, he wanted her as a friend.  
  
"Let's talk at the hotel, it's more comfortable. I want to sit in the hot tub." Steph replied. "And there you can join me."  
  
"Deal." Paul said.  
  
The two of them scarfed down the rest of their food and flew back to the arena to pick up Paul's rental. Then they flew to the hotel and met up in the parking lot. "I'll meet you down there in 5 minutes." Steph said to him.  
  
"Deal." Paul said and they both headed off to their rooms.  
  
Sure enough, 5 minutes later, the two of them met up again at the hot tub. Steph climbed in and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, you want to know my problems? What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential on a professional level and cannot be repeated until it's public knowledge, got it?"  
  
"Steph, I won't repeat it. What's going on?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well, I had to fire someone tonight. Their brother is my boyfriend, and I don't know how well it's going to go over tomorrow when we meet up." Steph said.  
  
"You're dating Matt Hardy?" Paul asked in a shocked voice. He couldn't believe that the two of them would be compatible.  
  
"How did you know who I was talking about?" Steph asked.  
  
"Who else's brother works here that would have needed to be fired tonight?" Paul asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Good point." Steph replied. "I just don't know what to do. Jeff never liked me at first, then we wound up getting into a fight and we worked it out, and now we're on bad terms again and I know how close Matt and Jeff are and I don't know what Matt is going to think."  
  
"Steph, I think that you need to realize that hopefully Matt is smart enough to remember that even though you are Stephanie McMahon his girlfriend, you are also Stephanie McMahon, person in charge. You did what you had to do because of the circumstances. If he can't understand that, then you're better off not wasting your time with him." Paul said rationalizing with her. "I know it's hard because they are really close, but I'm sure that Matt has some idea that Jeff has his share of problems around here."  
  
Steph nodded, "I know, and I told myself that. But see, tomorrow night, Matt and I are going to a party at Shannon's house and I'm nervous about that also."  
  
"Shannon.Moore?" Paul asked. He just couldn't picture her having a good time hanging out them.  
  
"Yeah. Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane Helms are all really good friends, and they like to get together and throw parties, and the very few people that know about Matt and I like to give him a hard time that I don't know how to have a good time. Well it's not that I don't like to have a good time, it's just that my idea of having a good time is a little different than theirs."  
  
"Steph, do what you feel comfortable with. But I really think that if Matt flips out on you about this Jeff thing then he wasn't ready to date you." Paul said sensibly. "That's just how it needs to be. It may be a harsh thought, but he needs to realize that when you're dating someone in charge, that doesn't make you of your family exempt from punishment."  
  
Steph nodded and hugged Paul, "Thanks Paul. I don't know what I would have done tonight if I didn't talk to someone."  
  
Jeff had been staying at the same hotel as the wrestlers for obvious reasons when he decided he wanted to get few sodas and watch some late night tv. On his way to the pop machine, he walked past the pool and the hot tub and stumbled across Steph and Paul "snuggling" in there. Jeff was outraged, "That bitch will pay. There is no way in hell I'm letting that little tramp hurt Matt." Jeff vowed. He turned and headed back up to his room to order room service instead.  
  
**Well, tomorrow is the big day. Steph must face Matt and Jeff. What will Jeff say to Matt? How will everything go over?? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	28. The next day

**Thanks to Psychobunny410 and huntersgirl for reviewing! It's nice to know that you're still out there!**  
  
Steph awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Hoping it was Matt she jumped up and grabbed it, "Hello?!?" She answered hopefully.  
  
But all she was greeted with was the cold, robotic voice of the hotel's wake-up call service. She groaned and hung up the phone. She decided that she might as well start the day off right because she didn't know how well the rest of it would go.  
  
She hopped in the shower and made sure the water was nice and hot. She leaned against the wall and started thinking about everything that happened yesterday. All of the wrestlers were more than happy to cooperate with her when she was in charge, up until the whole "Jeff" incident. That's where it all went downhill. She couldn't get over all of the anger and rage he possessed. Especially when he knew that he screwed up. And then, she was totally shocked to find Paul waiting for her at her car with a rose. He had been such a good friend to her last night. And relaxing in the hot tub was perfect. He could have been awful, but instead he was a complete gentleman. He was happy for her relationship with Matt and was more than willing to lend an ear when she needed it the most. He had totally changed. But now her biggest fear would be brought to the forefront, how would Matt react to everything?  
  
She got out of the shower and got dressed. She looked at the clock and seen that they were now serving breakfast downstairs in the dining area. She grabbed her room key and headed down for breakfast.  
  
When she got down there, she noticed that a lot of the wrestlers were also down there. She talked with a few and found a seat with Paul and Shawn. "Is this seat taken?" She asked them.  
  
"Nah doll, have a seat.." Shawn said pointing to it. "How are you doing this morning?"  
  
"I'm ok. Ready to eat and head off to the airport." Steph replied casually. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing good." Shawn said. He turned to Paul, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm definitely ready to eat. But I also can't wait to go home." He said with a smile.  
  
"Do you guys have any big plans?" Shawn asked.  
  
Steph looked to Paul, "You can go first."  
  
"Well, I'm going home to relax first, but tomorrow I'm going over to my sister's and we're going to have a big family get together just to catch up on how everyone's doing." Paul explained. "Go ahead Steph."  
  
Steph paused, "Well, I'm meeting up with some people at the airport and I'm flying out to their house for the weekend." She said hoping that would still be true.  
  
"Someone special?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, someone special." She said turning red.  
  
"You have someone special in your life and you didn't even tell me about it? Steph, I'm hurt." Shawn said pouting.  
  
"Oh Shawn, you are so dramatic. We were just trying to keep it quiet because it's kind of touchy." Steph replied playfully slapping Shawn on the arm.  
  
"So he's a wrestler?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, on Smackdown." Steph said.  
  
"Hmmm.are you going to tell me who or are you going to make me find out my own way?" Shawn asked with a smile.  
  
Paul leaned over before Steph could say anything, "Steph's dating Matt Hardy."  
  
Shawn's facial expression was complete shock, "Is he telling the truth? You're dating Matt Hardy?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Steph asked suddenly on the defensive.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with that. I'm just surprised because you two seem like total opposites. I bet he'd be good for you." Shawn said patting her hand.  
  
"Thanks Shawn. We are opposite, but yet, things are really good. We have an understanding and respect for each other." Steph said to him.  
  
"That's great. I wish you the best." Shawn replied.  
  
The three ordered their breakfast and talked about wrestling when Steph seen Jeff cut through the restaurant. He went over to Jason Reso and Chris Irvine and sat down with them. Steph quickly put her head down.  
  
Paul saw who had walked in and noticed Steph's reaction. He was surprised that he would even show up to socialize with his friends after what had happened the day before.  
  
After they finished eating, Steph stood up, "Well, thanks for the company, but I'm off to the airport."  
  
Shawn and Paul stood up and gave her good-bye hugs and then Steph was back to being all alone. She grabbed her stuff and loaded up her rental car and began the journey to the airport.  
  
She turned on the radio and every song that came on made her think about Matt and really made her think about how much she cared about him.  
  
She pulled into the rental car return depot and got out. She grabbed her bags and turned in the car and headed down the terminal towards the gate.  
  
Once she made it through security, she found her gate and sat down to await the boarding call. She ran to the gift shop and bought a few magazines, signed a few autographs for a couple fans that recognized her and headed back to where she was sitting when she heard them announce they were now boarding. She got on the plane and breathed a sigh of relief. She had survived one airport, now what will happen at the next? *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steph awoke to the pilot advising them that they would be landing shortly and to please buckle up and return all seats to their upright positions. She popped in a piece of gum and began praying for the best.  
  
As they were departing the plane, she saw Jeff up ahead. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. She hated that feeling, but what could she do?  
  
Steph walked in the airport and saw Jeff headed towards Matt. Steph looked up to the ceiling and said a silent prayer. She began walking towards the two brothers.  
  
"Hey Steph!" Matt called with a big smile. He walked towards her and held her. Jeff turned and looked out the window.  
  
"I missed you." Steph said hugging him back.  
  
"So, how did the show go?" Matt asked in an excited tone. "Did it go as well as you hoped?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if we should talk about it here." Steph said nervously.  
  
"Why, what's the big deal? We're just waiting for the luggage anyways." Matt asked her putting his arm around her waist.  
  
Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He was seeing how much Matt liked Steph and knowing what he had seen the night before, Matt needed to know. "The big deal is that she fired me and then went back to the hotel to fuck around with Paul in the hot tub."  
  
Steph turned to him angrily, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Jeff shot back.  
  
"Guys, enough." Matt replied. He turned to Steph, "Would you mind giving Jeff and I minute?"  
  
Steph was so furious with Jeff she could explode, "Go ahead." She said trying not to yell. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes so she quickly turned and walked towards the window.  
  
"Did you just say that you got fired last night?" Matt asked Jeff.  
  
Jeff hung his head, "Yeah, I was really late."  
  
"What the hell happened? I thought that you just went through all of this." Matt said to him in a fatherly tone.  
  
"I woke up late, missed my flight, lost my cell phone, caught the next flight, then my rental car wasn't ready so I had to wait again. Then I got lost on my way to the arena and so I showed up 30 minutes after the show started." Jeff replied.  
  
"Why did you wake up late? Were you out all night again?" Matt questioned him. "Did you forget to set the alarm?"  
  
"No I wasn't out all night, I wound up staying at Beth's house and the alarm didn't go off. Look, it's not my fault. And all Steph would have had to do was just not tell Vince and none of this would have happened." Jeff shouted back.  
  
"Jeff do you hear what you're saying? Why would you even ask Steph to do something like that? She is our boss Jeff, just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean that she can bend the rules for us." Matt replied.  
  
"It was one favor Matt you act like I asked her to give us a raise." Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
"Jeff, it's the principle. You haven't been yourself lately, maybe this is the best thing that could have happened to you. I think that you are so burned out from trying too much that you've forgotten what's most important." Matt said to him. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sorry you lost your job."  
  
Jeff looked at him, "You need to check your girl though."  
  
"I was getting to that, what did you see?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, every Raw the two of them are inseparable. The Raw house shows they are inseparable, now last night I found the two of them in the hot tub together. She was practically sitting in his lap kissing him." Jeff replied.  
  
"And you're sure." Matt questioned.  
  
"Matt, I wouldn't lie to you. All I do is worry about her hurting you." Jeff replied in a strained voice.  
  
"Alright, I'll find out what's been going on." Matt replied giving Jeff a hug.  
  
"Are you guys still coming tonight to the party?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That I know of we are." Matt replied.  
  
"I'm going to catch up with you there, I have to go talk to Beth." Jeff said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Alright, later." Matt said giving Jeff one last hug.  
  
Matt watched Jeff walk away. Matt sat down and took a deep breath. The thought of Paul and Steph being together all of the time did make him nervous. He knew that Steph still had a part of her that was still in love with Paul. Was Steph outraged because Jeff stumbled across her secret? Or because of the way he was behaving about being fired? Matt sighed and got up and walked over to Steph who was looking out the window. He slipped his arm around her, "We need to talk."  
  
Steph turned to him with tears streaming down her face, "Matt, nothing happened. You know that Paul and I have lunch together every Monday at the arena during the Raw tapings. I hang out with Paul at the house shows because he's on the creative team with me. It's not like I stay in his room. And last night, I was so upset because I had to fire Jeff and him and I got into a really big fight before I had to threaten having him removed from the arena that I was practically in tears. I walked out to my car and Paul was out there waiting for me with a white rose." She explained while trying not to cry, "He told me he could tell that I was really upset and he knew that white roses were my favorite so he bought me one to cheer me up. We went out to dinner and we were talking and he started to hint that he was going to ask me out so I interrupted him and told him that you and I were dating. He was hurt that I didn't trust him enough to tell him earlier, but he wished us luck and happiness. Then I told him that I wanted to relax in the hot tub and we went down and relaxed for awhile. That's it."  
  
"So why were you in his lap then?" Matt asked. He had to know.  
  
"I wasn't in his lap. Ever. I started crying because I was afraid of how you would react to me firing your brother and Paul had been such a good friend that I hugged him. We talked about how I was so scared that you would dump me because of Jeff and his situation and because I probably won't fit in real well tonight at Shannon's party. I was really impressed with how much he had grown up, so I hugged him. It wasn't a long embrace, it was a normal hug. No kissing, no nothing. Matt, I wouldn't cheat on you. I wouldn't cheat on anyone." Steph said to him keeping full eye contact. She was telling the truth and she didn't want Jeff filling Matt's head with any stories that could jeopardize their relationship.  
  
Matt took both of Steph's hands in his, "Steph," He said slowly. "I believe you. I'm a little surprised that you were so upset about how I would react to you firing my brother. And that you're so afraid of not fitting in real well at Shannon's, but I believe you. You've always been honest with me about everything, and I'm hoping that it will stay that way. Steph, I'm not holding anything against you because you had to fire Jeff. He signed the contract and he broke the rules. You did what you had to do because you are his boss, and he shouldn't have ever asked you to bend the rules and put you in an uncomfortable situation like that."  
  
Steph bit her bottom lip and looked down to the floor trying not to cry. It felt like a hundred-pound weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
  
Matt tipped her face up so she was looking in his eyes, "Steph, I want you to know something."  
  
Steph nodded, still a little uncertain but she definitely felt a lot better.  
  
"I don't want to scare you, but I want you to know something that means a lot to me. And I know that this probably isn't the best place to tell you, but I don't care." Matt said carefully.  
  
"Matt, you can tell me anything anywhere anytime." Steph said softly.  
  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I'm falling in love with you." Matt said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Steph was shocked! Those were the last words she expected to hear out of his mouth right now. She kissed him back and held him close. "Matt, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Come on, let's go home." Matt said holding her hand.  
  
Steph smiled, "Sounds good to me."  
  
**How's the party going to go? What will happen if Jeff gets drunk and decides to get a little rowdy? What if Steph gets drunk? Uh-oh! Please read and review!** 


	29. The Party

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Mizzle fo' Rizzle, Crystal, Julia and NoInkInMyPen for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you still like the story!!**  
  
Steph and Matt held hands on the way home, but both were too deep in thought to talk. Matt's head was swimming with the thoughts of his brother losing his job, and the fact that he had finally told Steph how he truly felt. But two things were bothering him. The first was that ever since Matt brought Steph to his dad's on Christmas, it seemed like Jeff was doing everything in his power to break them apart. Why would Jeff do that? What was the big deal? And second, Did he tell Steph too soon that he was falling in love with her? He was so afraid of scaring her away. Plus, she didn't say it back. That made him wonder how she truly felt.  
  
Steph on the other hand was busy worrying about the party. She didn't know if she could fit in well enough with everyone else because as much as she hated to admit it, there was a difference between the two lifestyles. And she didn't know what to expect from Shannon's party. But the other thing that she was thinking about was that Matt confessed his love for her. She knew that she cared deeply about him, but everytime she ever used the "L" word, it always backfired on her. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't want him worrying about why she didn't say it either.  
  
They pulled into Matt's driveway and got out of the car. Matt grabbed her stuff for her and Steph grabbed the keys from him so she could open the door. Matt brought her stuff up to his room and came back down.  
  
Steph was in the kitchen searching for some lunch for the two of them. Matt walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, "You know Steph, I'm really glad you came home with me."  
  
Steph smiled and leaned into him, "I'm really glad too. I hope you don't mind me snooping, but I'm starving."  
  
Matt cuddled her, "My house is your house, I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, I think that you look great in my kitchen."  
  
Steph giggled and kissed him, "Well thank you."  
  
"What do you say we order delivery and that way we can just relax until it's time to get ready? We could have some hoagies delivered?" Matt offered.  
  
"Mmm.that sounds great." Steph replied wrapping her arms around Matt.  
  
Matt grabbed the menu out of the drawer and the two placed their order and headed into the living room. Matt pulled Steph onto his lap, and Steph snuggled on him. "Matt, what time do we have to arrive at Shannon's?"  
  
"In a few hours." Matt replied.  
  
"What kind of party is it? What should I wear?" Steph asked.  
  
"Hon, I think that you're putting way too much thought into this party. Just wear whatever you're comfortable in, but nothing too fancy. I'm just wearing jeans and a shirt." Matt replied rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"I'm just nervous. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." Steph replied.  
  
"Hon, you could never do anything that would embarrass me." Matt said kissing her.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Steph said laughing.  
  
"I'm serious, nothing that you could do would embarrass me." Matt reassured her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Steph came down the stairs wearing a red and black sweater with black jeans and black high-heeled boots. She had curled her hair a little and wore light makeup. He told her to be casual, so she was. So she thought.  
  
Then Matt came in from outside and he was wearing a pair of baggy carpenter jeans, tennis shoes and a button down Punisher (comic book character) baseball-style jersey with his brown corduroy jacket.  
  
Steph looked at what he was wearing and instantly felt overdressed. But, she didn't have anything else with. Normally she would pack a few baby doll tees or something for relaxing, but she had totally spaced it.  
  
"You all set hon?" Matt asked her.  
  
Steph looked down at her outfit, "I think that I'm overdressed."  
  
"You look great. Don't worry about it." Matt replied. "You'll fit in just fine."  
  
Steph smiled, "Then I'm ready. Were we supposed to bring anything?"  
  
"Already got it in the car while you were curling your hair." Matt said taking her hand. "Shall we?"  
  
Steph nodded, "We shall." And they headed to the car.  
  
They arrived at Shannon's and Steph was surprised at how many cars there were. "I thought this wasn't going to be very big." She said to him.  
  
"This isn't. They're usually a lot bigger." Matt replied non-chelantly.  
  
Steph got out and Matt grabbed the drinks from the trunk and they headed inside. Matt didn't even knock, he just walked straight in.  
  
Steph took a deep breath, there were a lot of people from the WWE there and many that had no clue that she was dating Matt. Steph walked close to Matt, "I thought there weren't going to be a lot of people from work here." She said quietly.  
  
"Word must have spread quickly." Matt said with a shrug as he put the drinks on the counter. He turned to face her, "Do we really need to keep this a secret anymore? Wasn't the big concern Paul finding out?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, that was one of them, but I just wanted to protect you. The locker room can be harsh and I don't want you getting treated different. You worked damn hard to get to where you're at and I don't want them to get you down." Steph started to explain when he held up his hand.  
  
"Steph, you don't have to protect me. I can handle my own. I'm happy with you, I'm in love with you and I don't care what other people think or say." He said with a strong conviction. "Unless you don't want people to know about us."  
  
"You say it like you think that I'm ashamed of us." Steph argued back. She really felt like she was being bullied and she didn't take it well.  
  
"All I'm saying is that why should we live in hiding? If we're in love, why can't we show it?" He said gently. He could tell that he hit a touchy subject but he wasn't sure which part pushed her buttons.  
  
"Fine, if you don't mind everyone knowing, then we won't hide it. I don't think we need to make a big spectacle of it, but we won't hide it." Steph said with a little bit of sharpness in her voice. She had been so stressed out, and just as she was starting to let herself calm down, her and Matt had to have their first fight in the middle of Shannon's house.  
  
Matt opened his mouth to reply when he heard his name called. He looked and seen Shannon flagging him over, "Hey Matty, come check this out!" He called.  
  
Matt pointed to Shannon, "Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead. I'm going to grab a drink." Steph said waving her hand. "I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure? You can come with if you want." Matt offered but Steph was shaking her head.  
  
"Nope, you go ahead. I'll be just fine"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her lips gently, "I'll be back soon, promise."  
  
Steph kissed him back, "Don't worry about me."  
  
Steph watched him head over towards Shannon and a few guys she didn't know and then she started to make her way to the bar. She wasn't paying much attention and she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
The guy (who she didn't know) turned around and nodded his head. "No worries. You must be new around here." He held his hand out with a sleezy smile, "I'm TJ, and you are?"  
  
She shook his hand, "I'm Steph. Nice to meet you."  
  
Out of nowhere, she felt a hand slip around her waist, "There you are. Let's go get you a drink." She heard John Cena say.  
  
Steph smiled, "That sounds great."  
  
Once they had walked away, she whispered, "Thanks, I owe ya."  
  
"You look stressed out, you ok?" John asked her.  
  
"I've had the shittiest 48 hours ever." She said.  
  
"I got something to make them better, let me make you a drink." John offered. "Where's your man at?"  
  
"Shannon wanted to show him something. Is Jeff here yet?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Not that I've seen, but he's usually running late." John replied.  
  
"Tell me about it." Steph mumbled.  
  
John handed Steph a tall drink. "This will help you to relax, trust me."  
  
Steph took a sip and looked at John, "This tastes great, what is it?"  
  
"It's just something I came up with one day, but it's stronger than it tastes, so drink wisely." He replied with a smile.  
  
They started a conversation when she heard Shannon exclaim that Jeff and Beth were finally here. Steph groaned to herself. She was afraid of what could happen.  
  
Steph was talking to John about the pay-per-views leading up to Wrestlemania when she felt an arm slide around her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey gorgeous."  
  
Steph smiled and turned around, "Hey Matt."  
  
Matt nodded to John, "Good to see ya here Cena."  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad I could make it." John replied.  
  
"The party will be underway shortly. Jeff is helping Shannon with some of the wiring on the sound and lights system." Matt said to him. He looked at Steph, "Sorry about that, I thought I could fix it, but I wasn't able to."  
  
"That's ok. John was keeping me great company." Steph replied finishing her drink. "Could you make me another one of these?" She asked John.  
  
"Sure thing." John replied taking her glass and headed off to the bar.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Matt asked her.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but John makes it really well." She said with a smile.  
  
Matt laughed. John brought Steph her drink. And the couple began to mingle.  
  
**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
  
Steph and Matt were having a pretty good time. Shannon had gotten the sound and lights system working, and he was playing a pretty well-rounded assortment of music.  
  
Steph and Jeff hadn't seen each other yet, and she was very thankful for that. She still felt out of place, but she was having a good time. Matt got a little bit of flack from some of his friends for dating a "McMahon" but it was all in good fun.  
  
Steph was definitely feeling the drinks. She had decided that she was going to have a good time come hell or high water.  
  
Shannon's wife Crystal made her way over to Steph with a few shots, "Hey girl. You look like you could use a couple of these."  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks, I'm just not used to all of this."  
  
"Yeah, after enough drinks the place turns into a rave party." Crystal said with a laugh.  
  
Steph looked around and couldn't agree more. There were people body surfing, and there was a mini-mosh pit and it was definitely not they type of party Steph was used to going to. Crystal smiled and handed her two shots, "Bottoms up!"  
  
The girls took their two shots and Steph instantly felt the rush. "Wow, those were strong."  
  
"Yeah, but they're the best. They definitely help to get you in the party mood." Crystal replied.  
  
Just as Matt was making his way over to Steph and Crystal, out of the corner of his eye he caught Jeff climbing up on a speaker. "What's he doing now?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement." A drunken Jeff slurred into the dj's microphone.  
  
"Jeff get down before you fall." Beth called to him.  
  
"No, I have something to say and dammit I'm going to say it." He looked up, "I'm no longer employed. I got fired last night."  
  
Everyone was shocked. People were talking amongst each other and Steph had no one to turn to. She looked around to find Matt but wasn't able to spot him.  
  
Jeff jumped off of the speaker and made his way over to Steph, "And here's the person who did it. She fired me. While she's here playing with everyone's mind, most importantly Matt's head." He went nose to nose with Jeff, "We all know that you have no real interest in Matt. You're only using him until you're back on your feet again. Paul was a smart man to move on because all you are is a rich, snotty bitch with no real good intentions except to fuck with everyone's lives because you feel you can."  
  
Matt was just about to grab Steph's shoulder so she knew he was there, but it was too late.  
  
Steph was so insulted. She hauled back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, "You know what, fuck you Jeff. I'm so damn sick and tired of having to defend myself to you all the time. I don't owe you shit. For your information, I am in love with your brother. Yes, it's true, and yes I said it. I love Matthew Moore Hardy. I would scream it from the rooftops, but I shouldn't have to defend shit to you because you don't know anything about me. I personally think that you should have the respect for your brother to stay the hell out of his relationships, but apparently you don't agree." She was bound and determined to speak her mind. She cleared her throat and started up again, "As far as me firing you goes, you brought it on your damn self. You knew the rules, you agreed to them, and you fucked up. Yes YOU. Maybe it's time to get your head out of your ass and start owning up to your responsibilities. If you're tired of being on the road and tired of wrestling then be a fucking man and grow up. Tell someone, don't wait until now when I had to fire you. That's the cowards way out. So I'm ending this conversation right now with fuck you and stay out of my way." Steph pushed past him and headed for the door.  
  
Jeff stood there shocked. Matt caught up to Steph and grabbed her hand, "Steph wait, I'm coming with you."  
  
"No Matt. I really need some time." Steph said with tears streaming down her face. "I hope you don't think of me as selfish, but I really just want to go home."  
  
"Well I can give you my keys and in a little while I'll come home and we can talk." Matt started to say when Steph shook her head.  
  
"Matt, I mean my home. I'm sorry. I can tell the difference between the two of you and I feel like I'm tearing the two of you apart and I can't take that. I'm going to go home, you two can talk about this, and I'll see you on Monday at Raw." Steph said kissing him on the cheek. "I really hope you understand."  
  
"Steph, you don't need to go home, we can work through this here." Matt said practically pleading with her. He was so scared that if he let her go home that it would signal the end of them.  
  
"Matt please, don't make this harder." Steph said through her tears. "I've gotta go. I'll see you on Monday." And with that she turned and walked out the door.  
  
**What's going to happen now? How does Steph truly feel? Will she give up her relationship because of the strain between Matt and Jeff? How does Matt feel? How will he react to Jeff? Please read and review!!** 


	30. Matt confronts Jeff

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys liked it. Sorry this one took so long, but I'm still trying to recuperate from the holidays! LOL! Right now I'm having to get a new home computer because mine went curfutz. Work has been swamped, so I'll get the chapters posted as quickly as I can. Thanks again everyone!**  
  
John had seen what happened between Steph and Jeff, and he watched her leave Matt behind, so he figured she could use a friend. He grabbed his coat and headed out the front door after her.  
  
There she was, at the end of the driveway trying to pick up a signal on her cell phone and crying. She looked absolutely pitiful.  
  
John walked up behind her and cleared his throat. "Need a hand?"  
  
Steph jumped and turned around. She had tears streaming down her face. "I'm just trying to find a fucking signal so I can call a cab and I can't find one anywhere. I'm not about to walk back in that house, I just need to know which way is town." She replied between sniffles. She was trying so hard to be strong, but John could see that she just need to cry.  
  
"Hon, I'm not letting you walk to town. Why don't I drive you there?" John offered.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that, besides, you're not in the shape to drive, and I'm not in the shape to drive. God I just need to get the hell out of here." She said starting to cry again.  
  
"I'm fine to drive. I've only had two drinks. I know my limits, and I knew that I wasn't going to stay here all night. I fly out tonight to go home for a day, I'll take you to the airport, and I'll just hang out there until my flight." John said. "Please let me help."  
  
Steph sighed, "If you're sure it's not a problem."  
  
"I promise. Come on, I'll help you in." John said walking her to his rental. He helped her in and proceeded towards the airport. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff stood there surrounded by everyone who was busy talking amongst themselves about what had just happened. He had been feeling pretty buzzed, but after what just happened, the buzz was pretty much over.  
  
Matt went heading straight to Jeff with anger and frustration written all over his face. No one interfered, no one said a word to him. They all just stepped out of his way. Matt came up behind Jeff, he grabbed his arm and whipped him around to face him, "You and me outside right NOW." He growled at him.  
  
"Matt please, just wait." Jeff tried pleading but Matt responded by grabbing his shirt and dragging him outside with him.  
  
"What in the hell are you trying to do to me?" Matt shouted at him. The tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "What are you trying to prove? Why can't I be happy?"  
  
"Matt, I've been trying to protect you. I'm afraid of seeing you get hurt. I want you to be happy, but I also want it to be real." Jeff replied back. Jeff hated seeing Matt so upset, but he knew he could prove his point. "I mean come on, the two of you haven't been together that long and she's already saying that she loves you. Don't you think she's rushing it a little?"  
  
"First off, I told her that I loved her first. This is the first time she's returned it and I don't know if she's returning it because she means it, or if she's just trying to get you off her back. Secondly, JEFF, I am a grown adult. I don't need you to screen my girlfriends. I can handle myself." Matt fought back. He let go of Jeff and started pacing. "I don't know what to think of you anymore. You're not the same Jeff as I grew up with. You've been distant and you're so hostile towards her and I, do you not want me with someone? Are you afraid of losing me to her? I mean, you have Beth, why can't I have someone? What is going on?"  
  
Jeff was struck hard by the last couple statements. He felt his eyes start to brim over with tears, "Matt, it's nothing like that. I want you to be happy, and I want you to find the love of your life and start a family and I want all of your dreams to come true. It's just that I think that you're blinding yourself from it all. Yes, you've always liked her, yes you're finally with her, but what about the long-haul? Matt, she is a high- maintenance, my way or the highway, city girl. You're a good ol' down to earth, laid back, control freak country boy. Your worlds are going to collide eventually, and I can guarantee you that you're the one who'll wind up hurt. Matt, you're my brother and I love you. I just think that you would be better off with someone who's more your type."  
  
Matt jumped in and cut him off, "And just how do you know what my type is? How do you know that I haven't changed? Jeff, a lot about me has changed and obviously you don't see that."  
  
"Well of course I don't see that, you're never around anymore for me to see that." Jeff fired back. "Between us being on different shows, and now that the two of you have been together, Dad and I hardly ever see you. It's like she's slowly pulling you away from us."  
  
Matt was actually speechless. He had never sat and thought about it like that. As Jeff went on lecturing about how he doesn't make time for his family anymore, Matt realized that Jeff did have a point. He had been neglecting his side.  
  
"Ok Jeff, yes you have a point there. I have been spending more time with Steph and less time with you and Dad physically, but I call you guys many times during the week. I'll fix that. But, you really need to hear me out on Steph. I don't think you understand what she means to me."  
  
Jeff sat down on the ground. "I'm listening."  
  
Matt ran his hands through his hair and plopped down on the ground next to him, "I know that Steph and I haven't been together a long time. And I know that you think that I'm with her because I had a crush on her and then I got to save her from those guys. But what you don't realize is that I'm truly in love with her. We are two different people, but I feel like she completes me. Yes there are things that we fight about and yes we both have our insecurities with each other. But it's there. And it's real. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Right now everything is going the way I want it to. Jeff, I love her, yet you can't accept that. Dad fully supports me, but you don't. You constantly attack her and you never give her a chance."  
  
Jeff sat up quickly, "No Matt, I did give her a chance. Then I caught her and Paul getting all close and cozy and you're too blind to see it. She's trying to have her cake and eat it too."  
  
"Jeff, do you go running to Steph everytime I hug Amy? What about when Steph and I don't spend our weekends together because she has stuff to do so I go out to the club with Amy? It's the same thing. Jeff, we trust each other. We know that we're together but we can still be friends with our ex's or with people of the opposite sex without thinking that we're cheating on each other. Just like you and Beth. Why do you view us differently?" Matt argued back.  
  
Jeff took a deep breath. Not only had Matt proved his point, but he finally seen just how much Matt cared for Steph. He knew deep down Matt was insecure about Paul but he was putting that behind him for the good of his relationship. "Matt, I'm so sorry. You're right, I'm wrong. I shouldn't have treated the two of you so horribly."  
  
Matt looked at him surprised. He never thought Jeff would come out and say he was wrong.  
  
Jeff sighed, "Yes I was trying to sabotage you and Steph because you seemed so much into her than she is to you. I took it as she wasn't truly dedicated to your relationship, when I shouldn't have interfered in a negative way. I didn't want to see you hurt again, but you're right. I need to let you live your life and from now on, that's what I'm going to do. Matt, you're my brother and no matter what, I love you and I'll always be there for you."  
  
Matt smiled and hugged him tight, "I just have to ask you one more thing."  
  
Jeff hugged him back, "What's that bro?"  
  
"Just what the hell were you thinking in there? You just had to attack her like that in front of everyone. And boy did she leave a nice hand print from where she slapped you." Matt replied with a hint of anger.  
  
"Matt, that was what happens when alcohol meets anger meeting realizing I fucked up but not wanting to take the heat myself. I was totally out of line and I am so sorry. I owe her the world's biggest apology. Big time." Jeff replied sincerely. "I mean it Matt, that was the stupidest thing I could have ever done."  
  
"Well I appreciate that you're willing to fess up and see it that way. If Steph ever talks to me again, I'll set up a meeting for the apology." Matt said picking at the grass with a sadness in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? She should be mad at me, not you." Jeff asked with a slight laugh. "You're not your brothers keeper."  
  
"No, but after your fight, Steph decided to leave. When I tried to stop her, she said that she couldn't come between you and I." Matt explained sadly. "She can see how differently you've been acting lately, and she can see you when you and I are together all we do is fight about her. So she left to go to her house and she said that she'll see me at Raw. Jeff, I'm really worried. What if this is her way of telling me she doesn't want to see me anymore." Matt got up and started pacing in the yard.  
  
Jeff's heart was breaking. It tore him up to see Matt so upset. He was going through some rough times of his own, and it was true, he had been taking it out on everyone else. But never, ever had he meant for it to come to this. He knew what he had to do to keep Matt's heart from breaking as well. "Look, I'll do my part, and you do what your heart tells you to do with Steph."  
  
"Thanks Jeff. This means a lot to me. And if you need anything, just let me know." Matt said hugging him again. "I'm going to head home. You'll know where to find me."  
  
Jeff hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm going to grab Beth and head home too."  
  
They walked into the house both formulating their own plans.  
  
**Thanks for being so patient. What are the boys going to come up with? What is Steph thinking back at her house? Stay tuned!! Please continue to read and review!** 


	31. Back at Steph's house

**Thanks to Huntersgirl and Psychobunny410 for the reviews. I really appreciate it!**  
  
Steph and John arrived at the airport and got Steph booked on a flight home. They were lucky because the last flight to Connecticut was scheduled to leave in an hour and she was able to get a seat.  
  
As they were walking to her terminal, Steph looked at John, "I just want to say thank you"  
  
John looked at her, "For what? That's what friends are for."  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah, but I really appreciate it. You were there when I really needed someone. Thank you."  
  
John put his arm around her and hugged her, "Not a problem. I'm glad I could help. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Steph leaned into him, "Thanks. Yeah, I'll be ok. I just want to go home and sort everything out and figure out where my life is going."  
  
"Gee Steph, you're talking like he dumped you." John said with a smirk. "They're brothers. They are going to fight all the time. Don't let this get to you. Jeff knew the stipulations, he broke them, you did what you had to do. He shouldn't hold that against you and neither should Matt. If anything, I think you should be commended for doing the right thing." John replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know if Matt and I are going to work. All I'm doing is coming between them. No woman should break up a family." Steph said sadly. "But, as far as Jeff goes, all I have to say is fuck him. I know that what I did was right. He was the one that fucked up and when he's willing to admit that, I'll hear him out." Steph said with a strong "McMahon attitude" shining through.  
  
John started laughing, "Now that's the Stephanie I know. But look, don't be too harsh when it comes to your relationship with Matt. If you two have been happy up till now, maybe this is something that Matt needs to workout with his brother. I think that you should go home, fill the tub with some bubbles, light some candles, play some music, sip some wine and relax. Let your heart guide you when it comes to Matt."  
  
"You know, that sounds great. I think that I will do just that." Steph replied.  
  
John made sure she got settled at the gate, and gave her one last hug. "Take it easy sweetie, things will work out. I'll see ya on Tuesday."  
  
"Thanks for everything John. I owe you." Steph replied with a smile.  
  
"I'll remember that." John said with a smirk and he headed off towards his terminal.  
  
Steph arrived home late that night. She walked in and turned the light on and looked around. Just by walking in the house, she already felt more at ease.  
  
She went to her room and changed into a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama pants. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and decided to take a stroll down memory lane while relaxing.  
  
Steph wasn't an anal person, but she was when it came to one thing.pictures. She had her photo albums labeled with descriptions on the outside and even more details on the inside. Steph found the photo album of her and Paul and next to it was the photo album of her and Matt. She pulled it off of the shelf and headed to the kitchen.  
  
She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. She headed to the bathroom and started the bath water. She had an antique style bathtub that was nice and big. She threw in some bubble bath and bath salts and began lighting candles. She climbed in being careful not to get the photo album wet and began the trip down memory lane. She let the water run against her feet while she turned the pages. Her and Matt hadn't been together for a real long time, but Matt loved to take pictures. As she turned the pages, she watched as they turned from friends into lovers. In the short time, she could see a change within her that she wondered if anyone else seen. On Christmas, Steph seemed more uptight, more snobby if you will. She sat there with her face and body battered and bruised, feeling so out of place, yet having such a good time. And as her and Matt's relationship grew, she softened a bit. She relaxed. Matt loved her for her, not because she was Stephanie McMahon, and the longer they were together, the more that became apparent. Steph smiled to herself with tears dripping down her cheeks. She turned the pages and watched them grow closer and closer. When you looked in their eyes, you could see the "twinkly eyes" and the "loving stares." In every picture, Matt and Steph were touching in one way or another, whether it was merely leaning on each other, or whether they were embracing each other, you could see the love. But the last picture she had of the two of them made her realize just what she and Matt had. It was taken about a week and a half ago. Steph was sitting in Matt's lap curled up with her head on his shoulder and he was kissing her on the forehead. As if to say "Don't worry, everything will be ok." Steph smiled too herself and began to cry harder. She loved Matt with all her heart, and she wasn't about to let his brother stand in the way of their happiness. Steph closed the photo album and went to set it down when she realized that the tub had been overflowing for sometime and now her bathroom floor was soaked. "Shit!" She exclaimed jumping up. She shut off the water and hopped out of the tub and grabbed some towels out of the closet and threw them on the floor.  
  
Steph opened the door to the bathroom and noticed that the water had seeped under the door and her hallway floor was wet as well. "Damn it." She muttered to herself. Her cleaning lady wasn't due to come back till Monday and Steph didn't know what to do. She began to grab all of the towels she could find and threw them down trying to soak up all of the water.  
  
So there she was, naked, down on all fours trying to wipe up everything. She was running out of towels and there was still plenty of water. She was muttering and cursing to herself and crying, and the poor girl looked absolutely hopeless.  
  
Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, the doorbell rang. Steph jumped. "Who in the hell could that be?" Steph thought to herself. She got up and started heading downstairs when she realized that she was still naked. "Damn," She muttered running back upstairs to the bathroom, she grabbed her robe and as she stepped into the hallway she slipped and fell backwards. She grabbed the back of her head, "Ow." She said to herself. Her ankle was a little sore from slipping, so she slowly got back up and started down the stairs. The doorbell rang again, "HOLD ON," She yelled. She got down there, tied her robe shut, unlocked the door and whipped open the door and her mouth dropped in shock. "What are you doing here?" She growled.  
  
"Wow, are you ok?" Jeff asked concerned, he had never seen her look that way before. Steph had her hair up in the high ponytail still, but because of the crying her make up was smeared and she was dripping wet.  
  
"Not the time Jeff, not the time." Steph tried to say angrily but she wound up breaking down in tears.  
  
Jeff walked in and put his arm around her. Steph tried to push him off, but Jeff could tell that she needed someone. She gave up fighting him and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Everything is so messed up right now that I came home to take a bath, and I was going through Matt and I's photo album. I didn't pay attention the bath water and I flooded the upstairs and I ran out of towels and I don't know what to do." She sobbed.  
  
Jeff had a hard time understanding her because she had to pause to sniffle so much and her words were running together. "Steph, did you say you flooded the upstairs?" Jeff asked.  
  
Steph nodded trying to compose herself.  
  
"Do you have a Shopvac?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Do I have a shop what?" Steph replied.  
  
"A vacuum that sucks up water." Jeff explained.  
  
"I have a wet and dry vac, will that help? Steph offered.  
  
Jeff tried not to laugh, "Where is it?"  
  
"Out in the garage." Steph said pointing. "Through that door."  
  
Jeff walked out and came back in the house with it and headed upstairs. He picked up the towels, threw them in the dryer and plugged in the vaccuum. He looked at Steph, "Stand back."  
  
Jeff flicked the switch on, and nothing happened. He flicked the switch a few times and still nothing happened. He looked at Steph, "When was the last time you used this?"  
  
Steph laughed, "I've never used it. Maybe Maria has used it, but if I need to vacuum, I have a smaller one tucked in the closet."  
  
"Who's Maria?" Jeff asked.  
  
"My cleaning lady. She comes in 3 days a week." Steph replied non- chalantly.  
  
"I see. Well, this isn't working, so we're going to have to mop this up. Do you have any more towels, dirty clothes, paper towels, anything like that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, follow me." Steph said showing him the way to her bedroom.  
  
Jeff had only been to Steph's house once, and he didn't remember it seeming as big as it did at 3:00 a.m. They went into her room and Steph took out a laundry hamper from her closet, "Alright, here's a weeks worth of laundry. Don't mind the private stuff and we have this. I don't have any other towels." Steph advised.  
  
"Let's go." Jeff said carrying the hamper for her. Jeff took off his sweatshirt and tossed it over the stair railing to the floor of the living room below and took off his wifebeater so all he was wearing was a pair of low-slung jeans that just so happened to show off his "hip-dents" ever so nicely.  
  
So there they were at 3:00 a.m. on their hands and knees trying to soak up the water. Steph looked at Jeff, "So, what are you doing here besides helping me out?"  
  
"I came because I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole at the party. I was totally in the wrong. Steph, no one in my family knows what I am about to tell you, so would you please promise me not to tell Matt?" Jeff said opening himself up and praying that it wouldn't burn him in the end.  
  
"I promise. What's going on?" Steph asked Jeff.  
  
"I've been in denial for a really long time. I'm so burned out on wrestling that I can hardly bring myself to get out of bed. That's why I'm always missing planes and what not. This last time was actually all just the day from hell, but usually it's because I fight with myself. I love doing what I do, and I love the fans. And if it wasn't for the fans, I probably wouldn't have dug myself into this hole. But, my body aches constantly, I'm tired of being on the road and never getting to spend time with Beth, or my friends. Steph, do you realize that I've been wrestling since I was about 12? I missed both of my proms because I had wrestling shows I had to go to. I couldn't play high school sports because Matt and I were trying to become wrestlers. Every weekend I was wrestling, every school holiday I was wrestling, it didn't matter, I was wrestling. I'm tired of it. It's lost it's thrill. I was to pursue other thing, but I've been scared to death to tell Matt." Jeff confessed.  
  
Steph was shocked. She knew some of it, but hearing Jeff describe it with such heartache was almost bringing tears to her eyes, "Jeff, I had no idea. Why would you be so scared to tell Matt?"  
  
"Because this is his dream. He is living his dream, and it used to be our dream. He did everything for me so I could be here, right beside him all the way. I want to work on my music and my artwork, and spend time at home and Matt thinks that I'm just lazy and I just need to think about something else, but I know what's in my heart. At the party, I was so angry at myself that after a few drinks, I decided to take it out on the person that brought me back to reality.you. I never should have done what I did and I'm sorry. Please, don't leave Matt because of me. Matt and I talked, we straightened "us" out and we're ok. Matt really helped me to look at you in a way I never did before.human. I'm willing to give you a chance if you're willing to give me a chance." Jeff said bowing to Steph and holding out his hand, "Please give me this chance."  
  
Steph smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you for the apology, yes it's accepted. And I'm not going to leave Matt."  
  
"You're not?!?" Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"Nope, I'm not." Steph said to him, "I love him. How do I give up someone I love just like that?"  
  
"Steph, I'm do glad to hear that." Jeff said practically diving on her to hug her.  
  
Steph wasn't expecting the hug, so when he made contact, she slipped and they both crashed to the floor. Steph rubbed her head and splashed Jeff with the water, "You really are a punk."  
  
Jeff splashed her back, "Who's the genius that let the tub overflow to where her upstairs is flooded?"  
  
Next thing you know, Jeff and Steph were splashing water at each other and wrestling around. They were laughing and carrying on. Jeff snuck up behind Steph, he slowly reached out and began tickling her. "Ha Ha who's laughing now?? Huh? Matt told me how ticklish you are, and I can tickle someone for hours, just ask Beth." Jeff said tormenting her.  
  
Steph rolled over onto her back and was trying to fight him off or tickle him back, but he was definitely winning. Jeff straddled Steph and began tickling her even more. While he was tickling her, he looked into her eyes and for once, not only did he see her differently, but he seen her the exact way his brother did. A beautiful woman, who may have a powerful last name, may have a lot more money than they could ever dream of, but when it boiled down to being half-naked in a flooded upstairs hallway, she was a beautiful young woman who liked to just cut loose and have a good time.  
  
Steph caught Jeff staring at her and she looked back. She finally realized that it was true what they said about Jeff Hardy. He was a deep, sensitive, beautiful man, who no one could ever really, truly know everything about. "He really does have a great body. Their dad sure know how to make them." Steph thought to herself.  
  
Steph sat up to try to get away, but with a quick sweep, Jeff had her pinned down so her back was flat in the water. Jeff slowly crept up to her, so he was almost completely on top of her, he was so close that she could feel him breathing on her skin. He leaned down so he was practically nose to nose with her. He gave her one of those classic Jeff smiles, "I'm gonna getcha now." He said with an evil smile.  
  
"What in the HELL is going on here?" They heard from downstairs.  
  
They sat up and looked and Matt was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Jeff's sweatshirt.  
  
"Matt wait, I know it looks bad, but let me explain." Jeff said jumping up to go talk to him.  
  
"Don't you say a fucking WORD to me, I can see what's going on. I was right, you were jealous. JEALOUS because you can't have her FOR YOURSELF, so you don't want ANYONE to have her." Matt spat out. He was so angry, his hands were shaking.  
  
Steph ran past Jeff and went to Matt, "Matt, it's nothing like that. Please, let me explain. God Matt don't do this."  
  
"Don't do what? Don't get upset because I see you and my brother practically naked, on top of each other, with his clothes strewn all over your house? I see what's going on." Matt said turning to leave.  
  
Steph started crying, "Matt please, it's not like that. Can't you at least sit down and hear the truth."  
  
"Jesus Steph, you're soaking wet. I don't want to know what's going on. I can see what's going on and I understand now." Matt said angrily. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mattew, I was helping her mop up her floor because she flooded the bathroom. She was so upset about almost losing you that she lost her senses. Let her tell you what happened." Jeff shouted at him. "You know god damn well that I would never cheat on Beth. I love her, more than anything. I was tickling her like I used to tickle Amy and like how I tickle Beth. There is nothing sexual going on."  
  
Matt looked at Steph, "Is that true?"  
  
"God Matt, no offense, but I wouldn't be with your brother. He is so not my type. Matt, I love you. I got home, changed clothes, ran a bath and started looking at our photo album. I got so engrossed in my tears and realization of how much I love you that I never realized that the tub overflowed. The bathroom was flooded and the upstairs hallway is flooded. As I was trying to clean it up, my doorbell rang and it was Jeff. We got the wet and dry vac but it didn't work, so we were using whatever we could to soak up the water. He apologized to me and we got into a splashing fight which turned into a tickle fight which is when you walked in. Matt, I love you." Steph said to him holding his hand. "It's been a really long night, and my upstairs still has water standing. My load of towels should be done in the dryer, and maybe you could find it in your heart to not think the wrong thing and help us out?" She said carefully.  
  
"Matt, I'll be honest, she's a good-looking woman, but I love my Beth. Beth is my world and I wouldn't do anything to lose her." Jeff said patting Matt on the back.  
  
Matt hung his head, "I feel so stupid for thinking that you guys were messing around."  
  
Steph went to him and held him, "Please don't. It's ok, it's human nature. But look, what's important is that I love you, I hope that you still love me, you guys are ok, Jeff and I are ok, and you and I are ok."  
  
Matt nodded, "Yes to all of the above. Let's go dry your upstairs." Matt picked Steph up and kissed her deeply.  
  
The three of them all headed upstairs to finish drying everything.  
  
**So, what's going to happen at Raw? Vince, JR, Steph and Jeff all have to sit down and figure everything out about firing. And.now that everyone knows that Matt and Steph are dating, how will they react? Please continue to read and review!!! Thanks!!** 


	32. A different side

**Sorry this update took so long to get up. Thank you to Psychobunny410, Huntersgirl, NoInkInMyPen and crazy-weasley for the reviews!! And psychobunny, I heeded your advice and rented Underworld and loved it!! I'm going to buy it this weekend. WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. You have been pre-warned. Thanks!**  
  
After spending the weekend with both Matt and Jeff, Steph felt a lot better about her relationship with both Hardys. Her and Matt had really learned from the situation and Jeff and Steph had finally begun a friendship.  
  
It was Monday morning and Steph awoke to her alarm going off. She rolled over and shut it off and draped her arm across Matt and snuggled into him.  
  
"Hon, was that your alarm clock?" Matt mumbled.  
  
Steph began running her hand slowly down his side and she began swirling her fingers across his stomach, "I was figuring that if I have to be up, then you should be up too." Steph said suggestively.  
  
Matt chuckled, "And what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked her while sliding his hand up her nightgown and began to glide his fingers over her upper thighs.  
  
"Well.you see.I was thinking that maybe, we could." Steph said kissing him on his neck.  
  
"Let's do something different. Talk dirty to me Steph." Matt said sensually.  
  
"You want me to what?" Steph asked confused.  
  
"Talk to dirty to me. It's something completely different from you, but lets try something different." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt, I don't think I can." Steph said nervously.  
  
"Hon, we're in the comfort of your own home, no one will know." Matt replied kissing her on her neck and nibbling on her earlobes.  
  
"I don't know how Matt." Steph replied shyly.  
  
Matt sat up and pulled her close and started kissing her, "God Steph, you feel so good." Matt murmured as he began to take her nightgown off. "Now you try."  
  
Steph took a deep breath, she was never one to talk dirty while in bed. But if you get a few drinks in her and a good girl's night going, she could talk dirty till the cows came home. "Matt, that feels really nice. Don't stop." Steph said quietly.  
  
Matt began to slowly rub his hard shaft against her in a teasing manner. He slowly slipped a finger inside her and began to rub against her clit, "God Steph, I want you wet. I love it when I make you wet."  
  
Steph took a deep breath, he was definitely turning her on, but she was really shy to talk dirty around him. Paul had only gotten her to talk dirty once, but when he teased her about it the next day, she vowed never to do it again. "Matt, I love it when you make me wet." Steph said quietly.  
  
Matt grinned to himself, he knew that if he got her excited enough, she would find the courage, he began to go down on her. That was her one true weakness. As he felt Steph's excitement build, he said, "God Steph, you taste so good."  
  
"Matt, I wish you would just fuck me." Steph replied loudly.  
  
Matt was so caught off guard, he almost started laughing. She did sound kinda funny saying it. He started to cocktease her a bit, "Steph, I love the way you're pussy feels. You're so wet and tight."  
  
Steph decided that if she was in love with him, then she shouldn't have any inhibitions when she was with him.  
  
Jeff was walking up to Steph's bedroom door to make sure that she woke up and to let her know that he was up and she didn't have to wake him up. Just as he was about to knock, he heard Steph exclaim.  
  
"Matt, you're cock is so hard, god I love it when you drive into me like that."  
  
"Ooh yeah, now you're talking." Matt replied getting even more aroused. "How do you like it when I put your legs around my neck?"  
  
"God Matt, no man has ever been in so deep. Fuck me Matt, fuck me harder, you're going to make me cum." Steph exclaimed as she was about to orgasm.  
  
Jeff quickly turned and started walking away, "holy shit. That's more info then I needed at 6:00 in the morning." Then he realized something, he now had something to tease Matt with for quite sometime. He slowly turned and went back to the doorway for more.  
  
"Baby, I'm going to make you cum alright. I'm going to bang your pussy with my shaft so hard that you're going to be walking funny." Matt said as he was reaching orgasm.  
  
Jeff heard Steph moaning louder and louder, finally she exclaimed, "oh god, oh god, oh god, UNFUCKINGELIEVABLE!" And then it was silent.  
  
Jeff quickly tip-toed back to his room and began to get dressed.  
  
About an hour and a half later, Matt came downstairs to the kitchen and found Jeff pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Mornin' Jeff."  
  
"Morning Matt." Jeff replied non-chalantly. As Matt turned his back to Jeff, Jeff grinned wickedly. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine thanks. She has a great bed. How about you?" Matt replied.  
  
"Good, I'm just a little nervous." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Nervous, nervous about what? Your meeting?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so afraid that right in the middle of it I'm going to turn to Steph and say "God Steph, I love how wet I make you."  
  
Matt's head snapped and turned to him, "What did you say?"  
  
"Or, maybe I could opt for, "I'm going to bang your pussy with my shaft so hard that you'll be walking funny." Jeff replied cracking up.  
  
"You little asshole, were you listening in on us?" Matt said slugging him in the arm.  
  
"Listening in? Jesus Christ Matt, I think the cleaning lady who wasn't here yet heard you. You are not quiet." Jeff said still laughing.  
  
"Fuck you. Don't repeat that, Steph is really sensitive. It's kind of fun to hear what she has to come up with." Matt said flicking him off.  
  
"It's all in good fun. Beth can talk like a sailor at times. Don't worry, I'll only fuck with you, not her." Jeff replied.  
  
They heard Steph coming downstairs so they quieted down. "Hey boys. Jeff, are you all ready? The limo's here."  
  
"Yup, I'm all set." Jeff said putting his cup in the sink.  
  
"Matt, you're flight for Smackdown is tonight, do you have the key I gave you last night?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yup, on my keyring, I won't forget it." Matt said kissing her sweetly. "I love you, have safe flight."  
  
"I love you too. See ya." Steph said kissing him one last time and heading out with Jeff.  
  
Once they were in the limo, Jeff turned to her, "So, you gave him a key to your house?"  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Congratulations." Jeff replied.  
  
"Thanks." Steph said nodding.  
  
And they headed off to the airport.  
  
**Well, the Raw meeting will be the next chapter. How will it go? Will Jeff slip up and accidentally say something around Steph? I apologize if the language was offending to anyone. Please continue to read and review!** 


	33. At the arena

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Super Skitzz, Huntersgirl, and Julia for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and I'm glad that no one was offended. I have to admit, a tv show inspired that chapter. HeHe! Thanks again!! Oh yeah, remember, I mess with real timelines a lot so it fits the story. Thanks!**  
  
Steph and Jeff landed and were on their way through the airport when a group of fans recognized them. They stopped, signed autographs, answered some questions and then headed into another limo and headed off to the arena.  
  
"You know Steph, being a country boy at heart, I'm going to get spoiled hanging out with you." Jeff said with a chuckle.  
  
Steph laughed. "It's kind of handy. Especially if you're prone to getting lost."  
  
They arrived at the arena. Jeff grabbed Steph's bags for her.  
  
"Jeff, you don't have to do that." Steph tried to insist but Jeff wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"I owe you a helluva lot more than carrying your bags after what I pulled. Don't argue." Jeff said sticking out his tongue.  
  
Steph's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and laughed, "Hi dad."  
  
"Are you to the arena yet? What time do you think Jeff will get here? I'm trying to plan out the day." Vince replied.  
  
Steph tapped Jeff and pointed to Vince's room. "What, no hi, how was your flight? Just when are you going to get to the arena?" She teased.  
  
"Sorry hon, I just have a lot on my mind. How was your flight?" Vince apologized.  
  
Steph knocked and walked in with Jeff. "My flight was good."  
  
Vince shook his head and hung up his cell phone. "J.R. is about 2 blocks away, and then we can get underway."  
  
Jeff nodded, "Do you want me to wait in here or would you like me to step outside?"  
  
"Would you mind coming back in 15 minutes?" Vince asked.  
  
"Not a problem sir." Jeff replied. He turned and walked out.  
  
"So, I heard you got an earful when you told him he was released." Vince said to her.  
  
Steph sighed and sat down, "Yeah, twice. But it's ok, he's realized that it's time to accept responsibility for his actions and we're ok."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you two worked things out, but that's not what is concerning me. What I'm concerned about is how big of a scene did he make when you released?" Vince replied.  
  
"We were behind closed doors. Anything he said is between him and I and is water under the bridge." Steph replied in a professional tone. She knew that he already had the details and he was just prying for anything else. "Dad, we've gone over this. He was upset, he said things he shouldn't have, and he apologized."  
  
Vince nodded and opened his mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
J.R. walked in, "I'm here. Sorry about that, I took a wrong turn and got lost."  
  
"Not a problem, Steph and Jeff just got here as well." Vince said. "I'm going to go and pick up the papers from the printer and find Jeff and then we'll begin."  
  
"I'll go get us coffee." Steph offered.  
  
A few minutes later they all came together. "Now Jeff," Vince began, "you know why we're all here today."  
  
Jeff nodded, "Yes sir. I was late to the house show and that goes against the probationary guidelines that were laid before me at our previous meeting."  
  
J.R., Vince and Steph were all surprised. Just as Vince was opening his mouth, Jeff began to speak.  
  
"I would like to say something, if I may." Jeff said standing up.  
  
"Go ahead." J.R. chimed in.  
  
"I just want to say thank you. Thank you for the wonderful opportunity that you have given me. I have been wrestling for many years, and you made the blood, sweat and tears, the failed and strained relationships worthwhile. You are like family to me, and I will never forget this. I messed up. I became burned out and instead of owning up to that fact, I jumped in the river of denial and followed it all the way to last week when I hit the shore. Thank you." Jeff said with tears in his eyes and he sat down.  
  
"Jeff, thank you. You have always been very professional up until recently, and we could tell something was going on. J.R. and I have spoken, and I would like to offer you something. Instead of "firing you" how about we reached a "mutual understanding" and you take all of the time you need to pursue whatever interests you have. Once you have done that, if you feel like you would like to return to wrestling, we'll have an open door for you." Vince explained.  
  
"Really?!? You would do that? After everything I've done?" Jeff said with tears streaming down his face. "I would love to take you guys up on your offer."  
  
"Well then Jeff, I just need you to sign these papers." J.R. said sliding the papers over to him. J.R., Vince and Steph all stood up.  
  
Jeff signed the papers, stood up and shook J.R. and Vince's hands. "Thank you, thank you so much." He turned to face Steph. "Steph, I am so sorry for everything I have put you through. I'm really glad that you're such a good person to put it all behind you and still talk to me."  
  
Steph smiled and held out her hand, "Not a problem Jeff."  
  
Jeff looked at her hand, bit smirked and wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug, "siblings don't shake hands.siblings hug."  
  
Steph was surprised at the hug, but hugged him back laughing. "That's it, next time you spend the weekend, no more Chris Farley movies for you. Besides, I'm not your sister."  
  
"Yet." Jeff murmured.  
  
Vince and J.R. were both shocked by Jeff. And Vince was even more shocked with Jeff's response to Stephanie. "This meeting is hereby adjourned."  
  
Steph walked out with Jeff and walked him to the door. "Jeff, it was a pleasure working with you and I wish you the best on your endeavors. I have the limo waiting to take you to the airport."  
  
Jeff smiled, "Right back at ya. Thanks for the ride. Talk to ya later." And he headed off to the parking lot. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the rest of the day wore on, more and more people were talking about what had happened between Steph and Jeff at Shannon's party.  
  
Paul knocked on Steph's office door. He heard her holler come in.  
  
When he walked in, Steph was sitting at her desk in a slinky, sleeveless white blouse that had a plunging neckline. She was wearing her hair down and curly. She was concentrating heavily on her laptop and she had her glasses on the tip of her nose. Paul felt himself becoming aroused by her and tried not to think of her like that.  
  
Steph glanced up and seen it was him and smiled, "Well hello there. Is it lunch time already?"  
  
"It certainly is, what are you working so hard on?" Paul inquired.  
  
"You're storylines if you must know." Steph replied with a smirk. She took her glasses off and shook her hair out. She grabbed her purse, "do you want to eat here or go out?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about something, so lets go and grab something." Paul replied holding up his car keys.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Steph said. She stood up, and she was wearing a short black skirt with black boots that had stiletto heels.  
  
"Wow Steph, you look damn good, and you're not even going to be on tv tonight." Paul said to her.  
  
"Well thanks, but I am going to be on tv tonight. I have a little bit tonight involving Steiner and Bischoff." Steph confessed.  
  
"I see." Paul replied opening the car door for her.  
  
Steph sat down and Paul got in and they headed to a nearby restaurant.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Steph asked.  
  
"Well, lets talk about that when we're sitting down." Paul replied.  
  
"Ok." Steph answered in a confused tone.  
  
They got there and were seated and Steph looked at him, "Ok, I can't take it, what's going on?"  
  
"Everyone in the locker room is talking about what happened at the party you went to." Paul started.  
  
"It was a Smackdown party, god news travels fast." Steph replied.  
  
"So what's going on with you and Cena?" Paul asked with a smile.  
  
"Cena? Nothing. Why would you ask that?" Steph said practically choking on her water.  
  
"Well, the big talk is that you refused to speak to Matt, and you snuck off with Cena to never be heard from again." Paul said.  
  
"Oh my god you would think I was in high school again!" Steph said with a laugh. "Well, I didn't plan on going into all of this with you, but if you really want to know, I'll tell you."  
  
"I'm here, go for it." Paul said sitting back.  
  
Steph told him everything that happened over the weekend, and how now her and Matt are ok and her and Jeff have actually found a friendship within each other.  
  
Paul chuckled to himself, and Steph caught it, "What was that for?" She insisted.  
  
"I'm just picturing you at a party thrown by Shannon Moore and laughing." Paul said. "Nothing else, I promise."  
  
"Why is that so funny?" Steph asked.  
  
"Because I'm picturing a rave party and you there in your Prada looking around the room like "what the hell am I doing here?" Paul said laughing.  
  
Steph threw a packet of crackers at him, knowing full well that that was how she felt inside but she'd be damned before she confessed that to him.  
  
They finished their lunch and headed back to the arena. As they were pulling in, Steph's cell phone rang. She looked and seen that it was Matt.  
  
"Uh-oh must be loverboy." Paul teased. "I'll see ya inside."  
  
Steph laughed and answered it, "Hi honey."  
  
"Hey baby, I have a huge favor to ask of you, can you check my voicemail on my cell phone. I left it at the house, and I'm about to get on the plane." Matt asked her.  
  
"Sure, do you want me to have Shane pick it up before he flys out to Smackdown tomorrow?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Matt replied. "I'll give you all of my codes, and then I'll call you from the arena."  
  
"Ok. Go ahead I'm ready to write."  
  
Matt gave her the codes. "Alright love, I have to board, they just announced the final boarding call."  
  
"Ok, I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Steph said smiling.  
  
When she hung up with Matt, she called and checked his messages. There was one from Amy asking him if he still wanted to go over to her house for an all-night movie marathon while Steph was overseas. Then there was one from his buddy Joey asking him when he would be home. And the final one was from Jeff, Jeff explained what had happened in the meeting and at the end was what pushed Steph over the edge. At the very end, Jeff said as calm as can be, "Oh yeah Matt, just wanted to tell you (in his best falsetto voice) "Matt, you're cock is so hard, god I love it when you drive into me like that." Talk to ya later bro, and he hung up.  
  
"I can't believe it. He told him." Steph said out loud. She had tears in her eyes, "Something that was so intimate between them, and he turned around and told Jeff so he could use it as a joke?" She pondered to herself. She walked into the arena wondering how she should handle it.  
  
**Well, what's going to happen when Matt calls Steph to find out what his messages were? And, what kind of rumors are now circulating around the Smackdown locker room about Steph and Cena? Will Steph be calm about Amy's invite to Matt? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	34. At Smackdown

**Thank you so much!! I'm sorry this took so long, but I came down with a nasty case of the flu, and I saved this at work, but not at home. Today is my first day back to work. Please continue to read and review!**  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Shane walked through the halls of the arena and found Matt in the locker room. "Hey, here's your cell phone." He said handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I'll call Steph so she knows she doesn't need to check the messages anymore." Matt said taking it and turning it on.  
  
"Oh yeah, Steph said she wanted me to tell you to call her when you got it. She didn't say what about, but I would give her a call." Shane replied.  
  
"Alright, I will. Thanks again." Matt said turning back to his bag. He grabbed his jacket, and headed outside to call Steph.  
  
Steph was on her way out of the hotel. She and the Raw divas had lunch plans. It was going to be part fun and part business. Just the way they liked it. She was backing out of her parking spot when her cell phone rang. She glanced down and seen on the caller id that it was Matt's cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby doll. It's Matt, Shane just gave me my phone. You wanted to talk?" Matt said as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Yeah, I checked your messages. Your dad wants you to call him, and then there are two on phone that I saved. I thought we could listen to them together." Steph said trying not to show her anger yet.  
  
"Alright, do you want me to conference it in or do you want to?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm driving, could you?" Steph asked harshly.  
  
"Sure, no prob." Matt replied sounding a little confused. He wondered why Steph sounded so stiff. He conferenced in the voice mail and typed in the code. There was the message from Amy. He groaned to himself. He knew Amy's intentions were good, but on the phone it sounded really bad. "Honey, it sounds worse than she means. It's not like I would spend the night or anything." Matt started to explain.  
  
"It sounds like she's planning on you spending the weekend since I'm going to be out of the country." Steph shot back. "But I trust you, so that's not what I'm really worried about. Amy told me that she's happy for us, and she hopes all works out, so you don't have to worry about that one. Play the next one."  
  
Matt deleted Amy's and played the last saved message. He didn't pay attention until Jeff began to tease about what he had overheard. Matt groaned outloud this time, and Steph didn't let him get any further than that.  
  
"I can't believe you told him! Why would you tell him?" Steph yelled.  
  
"Now Steph, I didn't tell him anything, he came up to the bedroom door and overheard. Now he's teasing me about it. It has nothing to do with you." Matt tried to explain but Steph wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"How can you even say it has nothing to do with me when I'M the one he's quoting. Now what? Now he's going to hang that over us forever?" Steph fumed.  
  
No, and you know he's not like that. He was just having a good time. I didn't think you would hear him." Matt started to counter, but Steph interrupted.  
  
"You didn't think I would HEAR him?? Are you telling me that you think that it's ok that he mocks us like this? Did you tell him it was ok?" Steph yelled angrily.  
  
Matt sighed he knew he dug himself a hole. "Look, he brought it up when we were all at your house. I told him that he had better not let you catch him doing that because you were sensitive about it. I thought he wouldn't bring it up again, I didn't think that he would leave me a message. I'm sorry. Steph, it's not my fault. Maybe you should just ignore it." Matt said trying not to raise his voice, but he was straining. He thought that she needed to lighten up, it wasn't that big of a deal, and Steph was treating it like Jeff had taped them and now there was a Stephanie McMahon sex tape out there.  
  
"IGNORE IT? You want me just to ignore the fact that Jeff calls you harassing you about OUR sex life? How in the hell would you like me to do that?" Stephanie yelled. By now she was so angry, she couldn't help but let it all out.  
  
"Steph, you need to lighten up. IF today is the day to question about silly things, how come you never told me that you left the party with John Cena?" Matt shot back at her.  
  
"He gave me a ride to the airport, what's the big deal?" Steph asked.  
  
"Well, everyone around here said that you two were hugging and practically snuggling at the airport. What's going on there?" Matt fired back. Two could play at this game. He was just going to let it go, but if she wanted to get all bent out of shape out of something little, then he would too."  
  
"John was there for me. I cried on his shoulder because I didn't know where you and I were going to end up. He drove me to the airport because he didn't want me walking to town." Stephanie replied angrily. "Look, normally my support person is Kurt. One day, John said that he knew that Kurt and I were close, and if I ever needed someone, he's there for me, and he's proved that to be true. We're just friends." Steph stressed to him.  
  
"Steph, I don't want to argue, especially over the phone. So let's just settle this. I'll talk to Jeff, but you need to realize that he was playing around and not attacking." Matt said sternly.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you later today. I won't be getting there till closer to show time." Steph replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." Matt replied flatly and hung up the phone.  
  
Steph pulled in and parked in the restaurant's driveway. She got out and slammed her door shut. "Oooh.he makes me so mad sometimes." She grumbled to herself as she walked in to find the rest of the girls.  
  
Matt hung up and headed off to the gym to workout his frustrations. "Why does love have to be so hard?" He grumbled. Then he stopped and went back to his phone and called Amy. He left her a voicemail saying that yes he would DEFINITELY be there for the movie marathon. He threw his phone back in his bag and headed off to the gym.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's going to happen when Steph arrives at Smackdown? Will they kiss and make up? Or will all hell break loose? Please continue to read and review! Thanks!! 


	35. An Interesting Turn of Events

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. I apologize for the lack of updates lately, but work has been extremely busy, and I'm dealing with an awful case of writer's block for this story. So, at the end of this chapter, I will have a question listed, and whatever answer I receive the most of, is how the next chapter will go. Thanks for everything, and please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Steph pulled into Smackdown and quickly grabbed her bags and headed inside. She was running a bit late, and she had wanted to make it through the backstage area and to her office, without running into Matt. She was still upset with him, and she wasn't quite ready to face him.  
  
Steph signed in with the guards, and headed to her office as quickly as she could. She made it all the way there, without being stopped by anyone. She called her dad to advise him that she was there, and she was going to set up her laptop, and then she would be all set for the show.  
  
Just as Steph was about to head out and face the world, there was a knock at her door. Steph took a deep breath, "Come in." She called.  
  
The door opened, and in walked none other than her confidant Kurt Angle. "KURT!" Steph squealed and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Kurt said hugging her.  
  
"Oh, Shitty but besides that good. How about you? How are you doing? How's that neck of yours?" Steph replied.  
  
"Doc says that I can be back in two weeks for a non-wrestling role, and four weeks to be wrestling again. I'm just now working out in the ring." He replied hugging her one more time. "I've missed you so much. John informed me that he took my place for awhile," Kurt said pouting, "Do I get it back, or is it gone forever?"  
  
"Trust me, John's been great, but no one and I mean NO ONE can replace you Kurt." Steph said with a smile. "And right now, I need all of the help I can get."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that, I just thought that you should know that I've heard bits and pieces, and apparently you and Matt are in the middle of a fight if I understand correctly." Kurt asked.  
  
Steph sighed, "Yeah we are. We've had a few fights, and I don't know what to do. I can't tell if it's just because we're two different people trying to make it as one, or what. Maybe I'm letting everyone get to me without realizing it, but this time." Steph said shaking her head. "This time, he just doesn't understand where I'm coming from."  
  
"So I've heard." Kurt replied softly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Steph inquired.  
  
"Steph, there's something that I need to tell you, but I'm not quite sure how to do it, so bare with me and let me be gentle." Kurt said walking her back to her chair and sitting her down.  
  
"Kurt, right now is not the time to beat around the bush with me. I'm already running late, and I'm not in a good mood, although seeing you did cheer me up, so please just come right out and tell me what you have to tell me." Steph said practically whining to him.  
  
"Alright, if you insist. Matt is in the locker room receiving advice from some of the guys." Kurt started.  
  
"Ok, I'm seeking advice from you right now, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Well, you see.Matt is coming right out and telling them why you guys are fighting. There's a big difference. Right now, I wouldn't be surprised if three-quarters of the crew know why you and Matt are fighting right now." Kurt said cautiously.  
  
"HE'S DOING WHAT?!?" Steph exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him, that's all there is to it. Kurt, I'm going to fucking kill him. What am I going to do if someone asks dad or Shane about it? God, what is he trying to do, ruin my life? Does he not realize that I am their boss? More importantly HIS boss? Now I know that dad is the one who owns the company, and everything is under him, but I am in charge of Smackdown for the most part, and he does something like this??? What am I going to do?" Steph said pacing around the office.  
  
"Steph, honey breathe. I'm sure that it's not as bad as you and I are making it seem." Kurt said trying to reason with her, yet knowing that she had every right to be upset.  
  
"Not now, I'm going to go and talk to him. MY WAY." Steph said walking out and heading towards the guys locker room.  
  
Matt was in the locker room talking to a couple of the guys when there was a pounding on the door. Spanky (Brian Kendrick) got up and answered the door to a very pissed off-looking Stephanie. "Hey Steph." Spanky said trying to get the mental image out of his head that Matt had placed there earlier.  
  
"Is Matt in here?" She asked in a quiet yet upset tone.  
  
"Yup, I'll get him for ya." Spanky said with a smile. "Matt, it's for you."  
  
Matt walked out and seen Steph, "Hey Steph." He replied.  
  
"My office, 5 minutes." Steph said trying to keep her calm.  
  
"Sure, should I bring anything?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nope, just you." She said turning and heading back to her office.  
  
Five minutes later, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Steph said sternly.  
  
Matt walked in and shut the door. "What's up? How was your lunch?"  
  
Steph stood up and shot him an evil look, "Don't how was your lunch me. What is this that I hear that you're talking to everyone back here about our fight?" She hollered at him.  
  
"You talk to everyone about our problems, why can't I?" Matt shot back.  
  
"Gee Matt, when I do it, I don't get right to the nitty, gritty about it. I walked from your locker room to my office tonight and had three people try to tell me that it's not so bad to talk dirty and get caught. Matt, I AM YOUR BOSS. I am your boss, I am the boss of each and every superstar back here, and now all they're going to do is picture me as your dirty talking, trashy girlfriend." Steph yelled at him. "Jesus Christ Matt, what are you doing, trying to sabotage my work?"  
  
All of a sudden, Matt felt bad. He felt really bad and really sheepish. It didn't seem bad at the time, but now, now he was seeing the situation through her eyes. "Steph, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think about that." Matt said sheepishly, but Steph was on her mean streak.  
  
"You're SORRY?" She snapped back at him. "Well I'm glad you're sorry. But I'm the one that has to be sorry. I'm the one that has to go out there and face my father when there's a locker room talking about what I said to you in bed. I'm the one that has to attempt to discipline someone when they can turn to me and quote something that I said to YOU in an intimate moment. I'm the one that has to be sorry for every letting my guard down with you." She said coldly.  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you saying? Are you saying that you regret being with me?" Matt replied half angry and half hurt by what she said.  
  
Steph sat down and rubbed her temples, "Look Matt, I don't know what I mean. It just seems like lately it's one thing after another and there's not any good coming from all of this." She said quietly.  
  
"NOTHING GOOD coming from this?" Matt shouted back at her catching Steph off guard. "Since when was everything about YOU? What about me? Have you ever stopped to think how I feel? Or what I've been going through since we started seeing each other? Huh? Do you know what it's like to be in my shoes? No you sure the hell don't. This is not the Stephanie McMahon show, this is an us-thing. It's supposed to be about you and I, not just YOU." Matt said seething.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Steph asked in a snotty tone.  
  
"I mean, it hasn't exactly been a walk in the clouds for me either. I'M the one who hears all about trying to make myself a main-eventer by sleeping with you." Matt started listing.  
  
"I warned you about that." Steph shot back.  
  
"I'M the one that hears all of the whispers about how you're only with me because I saved you from the muggers and you're just using me as a tool to get back at Paul." Matt hollered at her. "I'M the one that has put my family on the backburner so that I can work on you and I, but do you ever realize that? NO. Do you ever seem to care about that? NO. Nothing I do is good enough for you is it? I should have seen it coming, but I guess what they say is true, love is blind. Because I sure was too swept up in the love that I have for you to realize what was going on. NOT ANYMORE." Matt replied with tears in his eyes.  
  
Steph was finally quiet. His words really hit home for her. In a way, he was right. He had been taking a lot of flack for being the "prince charming" and nothing more than just a rebound for Steph. And, he had really been apart from his family a lot lately, but she never told him that he had too. He chose to because he loved her and he loved spending time with her. "What are we doing?" Steph finally whispered. "What are we doing to ourselves?"  
  
Matt sat down and put his face in his hands, "I don't know." He replied quietly.  
  
"Maybe we need to take some time to evaluate our situation and figure out what we both want." Steph suggested nervously.  
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." He got up and walked to the door, "Goodbye Steph." He said as he turned and walked out the door letting it slam behind him.  
  
Steph put her head on the desk and began to cry.  
  
**Uh-oh.looks like there's trouble in paradise. What do you guys think? Should they find out what they really have? Or will there be other people involved in their "time to think?" You guys let me know how you would like to see this story continue. I have some ideas for both, but I would really like to write what you guys the readers would like to see.  
  
Again, thanks for your patience and loyalty. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!** 


	36. Spending my time

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen, huntersgirl, Psychobunny410, Latisha C, and MutantXHottie for the reviews and the advice. I really appreciate it! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Matt stormed back to the locker room and grabbed his gear. He searched around for his keys and his cell phone. He grabbed his jacket and started to walk out to his car. His match was over, why should he stay? As he was trying to find the ignition key for the car, he came across Stephanie's house key. He growled and took it off and slid it under the door of her office and continued his way to the car.  
  
Stephanie had composed herself and was just on her way to meet up with her dad to go over the main event of the night when she stepped on something. She looked down and seen that it was her house key. Steph bent down to pick it up and began to sob. It seemed like the signal to the end.  
  
Kurt Angle was walking down the hall to the catering area when he heard what sounded to be crying. He kept on walking and once he came up to Steph's office door, the door was open a little and he couldn't resist the urge to peak in.  
  
There she was, sitting on the floor crying. She was holding something in her hands and crying. Kurt tapped on the door lightly and walked in. Steph looked up quickly and Kurt could see the hurt in her eyes. "Come here Steph." He said softly holding out his arms to her.  
  
Steph stood up and held him. Kurt rubbed her back and spoke gently to her.  
  
John (Cena) walked up to Steph's office to grab her for the meeting and all he could see was Steph in Kurt's arms. "Whoo! I knew that you guys were friends and all, but I had no idea." John said playfully as he walked in.  
  
Steph looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "He's married smartass." She said with a slight smile.  
  
Kurt looked at Steph and looked over at John. "Wait a minute, I just got done telling you about how I got my hand stuck inside a pickle jar and couldn't get it off so I walked around like that till Karen got home, and I get nothing. BUT he comes in here and attempts to make a joke and you smile? I'm losing my touch." Kurt said with a fake sniffle.  
  
Steph hugged Kurt, "Oh Kurt, you know I still love you."  
  
John smiled. He was glad that she smiled for him. All he could think of was how sad Steph seemed with Matt. There was always something that came up that made her cry. "Are you still coming to the meeting?"  
  
Steph nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready." She said wiping her tears.  
  
"How about this, after the show, I take you out to dinner and I'll put a smile on that pretty face of yours." John said to her as she grabbed her clipboard.  
  
At first Steph's brain stated to say no, but then she realized she had no one else to go home to. "Sure, that sounds good." Steph found herself saying.  
  
"Great. Let's go before your dad yells at us." John said to her.  
  
Kurt watched the two walk off and he couldn't help but notice the change in Steph's demeanor when John arrived. It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. "Hmmm. I wonder" Kurt began pondering the two as he walked away.  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* Matt arrived at his house that night and knew that he had a lot of time to make up with everyone. Part of him was mad and upset with Steph, but the other half was sad. He loved her, no matter what anybody said. He loved her for the woman she was, not the woman everyone perceived her to be. He walked into the living room, and found a picture of him and Steph, they were sitting in a tree kissing, and Jeff had engraved the frame "Matt and Steph sitting in a tree..K I S S I N G. Matt picked it up and felt the tears burning his eyes. He grew upset and flipped it upside down. "YOU wanted a break Stephanie, it's all yours." He said angrily as he walked to his bedroom.  
  
Matt took a shower to calm down, and as he was drying off, he heard his cell phone ringing. He ran down the stairs to grab it. He looked at the caller id and it was Jeff., "What's up?" Matt answered.  
  
"Dude are you home yet?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yup, and I'm home for good." Matt replied with a little uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"You got fired too?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"No, but Steph and I are taking a break." Matt replied. "We've been fighting a lot lately, and the sex talk was the last straw."  
  
"Matt, I'm so sorry. I feel totally responsible." Jeff said feeling bad. He just meant to poke some fun, he didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's totally overreacting to that." Matt said trying to sound confidant. "So what's going on?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"There's a party in the field, and Amy wants to go, but her car is in the shop, do you think that you could pick her up and bring her out here?" Jeff asked hopefully.  
  
"What if I didn't want to come?" Matt asked playfully.  
  
"Well.ummm.I would ask if you could pick Amy up and I would bring her home tomorrow in time for your movie marathon." Jeff replied.  
  
"Yes I'll come, and tell Amy yes I'll pick her up. I haven't seen her in awhile." Matt replied.  
  
"Alright, see ya tonight bro. And since you're newly single, maybe getting all dressed up and having a fun night out will help ya to feel better." Jeff said as he hung up.  
  
Matt decided to save his pride. He was not about to admit the areas he was wrong in. He decided he was going to suck it up, have a few too many drinks and have a good time. He headed to his room and took out one of his favorite outfits and pulled his hair back into a ponytail and headed off to Amy's house.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Amy was running around her house trying to figure out what to wear. She hadn't seen Matt in over a month and she didn't want to disappoint. Even though she had broken it off with him a long time ago, her heart still belonged to him. The whole reason she had broken it off with him back then was because he was headed to the WWE and she was on the road with ECW and she had fallen too hard too fast and it scared her. They still had a special connection to this day.  
  
Amy heard her phone ringing again. She knew that Jeff was trying to find her a ride to his party. "Yo bro whadda ya know?" She said playfully.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I know a tall, dark and handsome man who I've sent over to pick you up and make sure that you have a good time tonight." Jeff said smoothly.  
  
"Jeffy I love you!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, I know." Jeff said laughing. "Be ready soon."  
  
"I will. See ya." Amy said hanging up. She ran over to her closet and pulled out a pair of carpenter jeans that had holes in the knees, a pair of doc martins and a tighter-fitting black sweater. She ran to the bathroom and did her hair and make up. Just as she was grabbing her wallet the doorbell rang.  
  
She headed downstairs and opened the door and the sight of him took her breath away. His twinkling eyes, his dark wavy hair, and that smile that could charm the boots off of anyone. "Hey there hottie." She said playfully.  
  
"Hey diva. You look great." Matt said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you all set?"  
  
"Yup, let's go." Amy said locking the door.  
  
As they were driving to Jeff's, Matt went ahead and told Amy about him and Steph's break up and Amy told him about how she had been on a few failed dates lately and decided just to give up for awhile.  
  
They pulled into the driveway and Matt looked at Amy, "Let the party begin!" He exclaimed as they got out of the car and headed into the field.  
  
**Well, well. What's going to happen when John and Steph go out? And how much partying will Matt be doing? We'll see what happens! Please continue to read and review!** 


	37. Later that night

**Thank you to all of the reviewers!! I really appreciate it! You guys are wonderful!**  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
John went to wrestle his match, and Steph headed to Vince's office. When they were at the meeting, he could tell that something was wrong, so he asked Steph for a "private" meeting.  
  
Steph knew that there was a high possibility of hearing an "I told ya so" so she had come prepared. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Vince called.  
  
Steph walked in and sat down, "Hey dad, you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes, you looked troubled at our meeting earlier, so I thought that maybe you would want to talk about it hon." Vince replied.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Yes I was crying earlier. Matt and I got into a fight and I told him that we needed to take a break. We have been fighting way too much and that's not normal. So, we're on a break." Steph said trying to be strong. She hated when her dad seen her cry about a guy.  
  
Vince reached out to Steph and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. I heard that you guys were fighting tonight. I'm really sorry and I hope everything works out the way it should. Just make sure it doesn't affect your work."  
  
Steph nodded, "Don't worry dad, neither one of us is that immature."  
  
"Are you doing ok otherwise?" Vince asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing ok. I have cry, then I'm fine, then I cry, then I'm fine. Overall, I'm fine." Steph replied.  
  
"That's perfectly normal. You know, your mom is always available to talk too.' Vince added.  
  
"Right now my friends are really helpful." Steph said standing up. She had had enough and she just wanted to go back to her office. "Thanks dad."  
  
Vince got up and went to give her a hug, "Anytime pumpkin, anytime."  
  
Steph hugged him back and then headed out of the office. She headed back to her office to find something to wear for when she went out with John.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After his match, John headed to the locker room to shower and get ready. As he stepped out of the shower, he heard Kurt calling for him. "What's up Kurt? I'm in here."  
  
Kurt walked over to him, "Hey, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" John said drying off and finding his clothes.  
  
"So.I hear that you've stepped up and befriended Steph while I've been gone." Kurt said.  
  
John smiled, "Don't worry Kurt. You're still #1 in her eyes. I didn't take your spot, I just substituted if you will."  
  
"I'm not worried about that. She could use more real friends in her life. I'm just curious as to what made you reach out to her when you had barely ever said anything to her before." Kurt replied slyly. He was trying to see what John's true intentions were.  
  
"I reached out to Steph because she seems like a really great person. She has a great heart, and yet she always gets a bad rap. I know what it's like for people to "think" they know the type of person you are. She really needed someone, so I was there." John replied.  
  
"You know John, you never cease to amaze me. I'm really glad that you're getting to know Steph, she's a great friend." Kurt said with an even bigger smile.  
  
"Let me reassure you, you don't have to worry about me." John said patting him on the shoulder. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready or Steph will think I'm standing her up. I promised her that I would take her out to dinner and make sure to put a smile on her face."  
  
Kurt chuckled, "Not a problem. Have a good night John." And Kurt grabbed his gear and left.  
  
John laughed to himself, he could see how Kurt looked at Steph like she was his younger sister. He finished getting ready and headed out to get Steph. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff heard some commotion coming from the far end of the field. He ran over and seen that it was Matt and Amy. "You know, they just look made for each other." He thought to himself. "MATTIE!!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"What's up lil' bro?" Matt said hugging Jeff. "How've ya been?"  
  
"Good, really good. Let's grab a drink. We're partying tonight." Matt replied.  
  
"Whoo!" Jeff shrieked. "I brought the dirt bikes out."  
  
"Sweet! Ames, before the night is over, I'm taking you for a dirt bike ride." Matt said putting his arms around Jeff and Amy.  
  
Amy laughed, "We'll see."  
  
Matt had a great time catching up on old times with his buddies back home. Matt made sure to constantly have a drink in his hand. Jeff cranked up the tunes and Matt and Amy danced for awhile.  
  
A few hours later, (and quite a few drinks later) Matt snuck up and put his arm around Amy, "Ames, come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
"You're ready to go home?" Amy asked surprised. Normally Matt liked to spend the night in the woods.  
  
"No, I'm taking you for that dirt bike ride I promised you." Matt said to her.  
  
Amy having had a few too many drinks as well didn't think twice, "Ok!"  
  
And the two headed off towards the bikes. Matt grabbed his old bike and put on his helmet. Amy grabbed herself a helmet and climbed on and made sure to wrap her arms around Matt tight. "Alright Matty, let's go." Amy shouted.  
  
Matt cranked on the bike and the two took off headed towards the dark woods. They rode around for awhile. Amy loved riding on the bike behind Matt. It was one of her favorite things to do. Without her realizing it, her hands were slowly sliding down, and soon they were pretty close to Matt's lap.  
  
"Whaddaya say we go over in them trees and watch the stars for awhile?" Matt said rubbing her thigh.  
  
"Sure, sounds great." Amy replied.  
  
**Well, what's going to happen between Matt and Amy? What about John and Steph? No update tomorrow because I'm going to be in a class all day, but I'll check in and I'll have an update for ya by Monday morning. Have a great weekend everyone!** 


	38. After Smackdown

Hi everyone! I decided to try writing another chapter to this saga and seeing if anyone is still interested in this story or not. Thanks!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John knocked on Steph's office door.  
  
"Come in." Steph called.  
  
John walked in and smiled, "Hey there, are you all set for an evening guaranteed to put a smile on your face?"  
  
Steph smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Then let's get out of here, I'm starvin' like Marvin." John said opening the door and holding it for her.  
  
"I'll leave my car in the parking lot here, and we'll just swing by and get it when we're done." Steph advised John.  
  
"Sounds good to me." John replied.  
  
John and Steph got in and John instantly turned on the radio. One of Steph's favorite songs was on and she started bobbing to the music.  
  
John smiled and bobbed along with her. "Hey, do you like to dance Steph?"  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"How about we grab a bite to eat and I take you out to a club?" John asked.  
  
"Sounds great. We could go get my car, go the hotel, change into something more "club-appropriate" and we'll take the limo. Then you get free cover." Steph said with a smile. "And we'll order room service."  
  
John smiled, "See, told ya I would make you smile."  
  
And he turned around and headed back to the arena.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Steph looked at John, "Why don't you just grab your stuff and come back to my room and you can get ready over here? That way when we're done eating, we can just go."  
  
"Aw'ight, I'll do that." John said splitting off from Steph.  
  
Steph got to her room and propped open the door so John could just come in. She was starting to feel in better spirits. She didn't know why, but John was definitely cheering her up.  
  
Steph started rooting through her suitcase and came across a red; sleeveless; slinky tank top and when paired with her black leather mini-skirt, she would look pretty good. She decided to quickly change tops when John walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Steph, I'm here." John said setting his stuff down. He didn't even act phased by the fact that she was only in a bra.  
  
"Sorry, you were faster than I thought." Steph said pulling her shirt on. She was surprised by how calm and cool he was.  
  
"No probs. Bras cover the same as a bikini. But, you have to promise me one thing." John said to her with a laugh.  
  
"What's that?" Steph said heading into the bathroom to change into her skirt.  
  
"Don't ever tell me that I was faster than you thought I would be ever again." John said laughing.  
  
"You're so bad." Steph said smiling. She quickly touched up her make-up and pulled some of her hair back. When she came out, she found John changing. "Nice boxers." Steph said.  
  
John smiled. He was wearing his smiley face boxers. "Thanks, they're one of my faves." At first he was surprised that she wasn't embarrassed, but then he remembered that she grew up in the locker room and it was probably nothing she hadn't seen before.  
  
They placed their order for room service and quickly ate and headed out to the club. John and Steph sampled some champagne in the back of the limo. "This is really nice." John said to Steph.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Steph said with a smile. She felt really comfortable and at ease with John. More so than she had felt with Matt. It was kind of nice. She knew that she thought that John was definitely a yummy man, but right now they were only friends and she wasn't going to allow herself to think of him in any other way.  
  
When they arrived at the club, John went and grabbed them each a drink. They drank it and headed right out to the dance floor. John was impressed with Steph's dancing. They were bumping and grinding and just having a great time. There was not a trace of Matt on her mind.  
  
John knew that he had some attraction to her, but he also knew that right now what she needed was a friend. Someone who could be there for her when she needed them the most, but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine what it would be like.  
  
As they were dancing, they kept drinking. Soon, the bumping and grinding was getting closer and closer, and there was a little bit of groping going along with it. Steph was finding herself becoming aroused by John, and she could definitely tell that John was getting aroused by her. Steph turned around to face John and gave him a seductive look, "Tell me something John, do you wanna get out of here?"  
  
John smiled and nodded his head, "Sounds good to me."  
  
And the two held hands and headed out to the limo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What's going to happen? Will anything come about between John and Steph? Will anything happen between Matt and Lita? (Last chapter in case anyone has forgotten) If you would like to see more of this story, please let me know.  
  
Even if you don't, please read and review! :-)


	39. The Wild Nights Beware of Sexual Content

First off, a HUGE thank you to: Psychobunny410, Julia, Latisha C, MutantXHottie, Huntersgirl, and NoInkInMyPen for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys still like this! And, Lastisha C, thank you for the idea, see what ya think! Warning! Strong Sexual Content

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt and Amy walked deeper into the forest and found a nice secluded area where they could see the stars. Matt pulled Amy into his lap and held her close as they looked up at the stars.  
  
"Look Matt, there's a constellation." Amy said pointing.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful. Just like you." Matt said holding her.  
  
Amy giggled, "Awww...thanks Matt."  
  
As they were sitting there enjoying the stars, Matt started coming onto Amy. Amy at first was hesitant, but it didn't take long before he was pushing all of the right buttons and soon the two were making out passionately like two high school kids in the backseat of a car.  
  
Just as they were starting to peel each other's clothes off, Amy pulled away, "Matt, wait. I can't do this."  
  
"Do what Ames?" Matt asked out of breath.  
  
"This. I can't do this when you're with Steph, and I don't want to be the other woman who's just there every once and awhile." Amy said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Amy, Steph and I aren't together right now. She said that she wanted a break, so right now we're apart." Matt started explaining. "So, everything is ok." And he started kissing her neck again.  
  
Amy let out a low moan, "Mmmm... So what exactly are we then."  
  
Matt slowly slid his hand up her shirt and began to lightly trace her breasts, "We are about to have a good time."  
  
Amy giggled and began kissing him back and letting her hands explore his body, "Mmm...sounds good to me."  
  
It took no time for Matt and Amy to start tearing each other's clothes off. Matt rolled Amy onto her back and began to kiss her neck and started to work his way down. Soon he was tracing each breast and nipple lightly with the tip of his tongue before he began to kiss her stomach.  
  
Amy was already lost, she knew that she had to have him. She sunk her nails into him and pulled his hips to her, "Fuck me Matthew, Fuck me now." She panted as she began to kiss his lips and slide her tongue in.  
  
Matt didn't waste any time, he thrust himself inside of her and gave her a moment to adjust to him. "Oh my god." Matt moaned as he began to glide in and out.  
  
"Oh Matt," Amy said breathlessly as she began to squeeze as tight as she could with every thrust of his.  
  
"Damn Amy" He moaned as he began to thrust harder. She had squeezed herself so tightly around him that he couldn't take it any more. He threw her legs around his shoulders and leaned forword so he could get as deep as he could.  
  
"Shit, holy shit Matt." Amy panted as she could feel her blood surge and her body quiver. "I...I...I'm" was all Amy could get out before Matt thrust himself as hard as he could and she could feel herself cum.  
  
Matt pumped once more as hard as he could and lost everything he had inside of her "Damn Amy." He said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Infuckincredible." He said as laid down lifeless on top of her.  
  
Soon the two were fast asleep under the stars, naked and tangled within each other.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
By the time that Steph and John climbed into the limo, they were both grinning from ear to ear. Once inside, Steph advised the driver to take them back to the hotel and she put up the divider window.  
  
John pulled Steph onto his lap, "So, are you having a good time?" He asked.  
  
Steph smiled, "Yeah, I am. Did I tell you that at my hotel room, I have the jacuzzi tub?"  
  
"No, you failed to mention that." John said with a smile.  
  
Steph started to lean closer and closer to his lips, "What do you say, we order a little room service and enjoy the hot tub?" She said seductively.  
  
"I say that sounds great." John said quietly as he leaned into her. "And you know, I promised you that I was going to put a smile on your face, And I haven't seen the smile that I had in mind yet."  
  
"Really? And how are you going to put it there?" Steph whispered.  
  
John finally gave into temptation and pulled her close and began kissing her.  
  
Steph kissed him back passionately, she had been so aroused by him in the club that this was just fueling the fire burning inside of her already. She began to grind her hips into his and felt him come to life.  
  
With every little moan she gasped he wanted her more and more. He slid his hand up her skirt and began to caress her upper thigh, "Oh don't you worry, I'll make you smile." He said kissing her neck and slowly making his way up her thigh.  
  
"Oh John." She called out throwing her head back in ecstasy once he slid a finger inside of her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I like that." John said thrusting it more and more.  
  
"God I want you." Steph said passionately as she began pulling his shirt off of him.  
  
"Say it again." John requested slipping a second finger inside of him. "Tell me you want me."  
  
"I want you now John." Steph said in between kisses to his neck. She began to nibble on his earlobe.  
  
John groaned out loud, she had just found one of his biggest turn-ons. "I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer." He said to her. He pulled off her shirt and slid her bra up and began to suckle on her nipples.  
  
Between how turned on Steph was at this point, and the alcohol, she was losing any inhibitions she had. "I want you now John." She groaned as she began to unbuckle his pants. She slid her hands inside his pants and began to massage his stiff, throbbing shaft. "Mmmm..." She purred as she began massaging him faster and faster. "I want it now."  
  
John couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her skirt above her hips and slid her thong down, "Then take it." He said lifting her on top of his quivering cock.  
  
Steph began to ride him and he thrust at the same time as she did. They had the perfect rhythm. "Oooh, John..." She said softly as she rocked her hips faster and faster.  
  
John grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down as far as he could. "God you're incredible." He moaned as he continued to suckle on her nipples.  
  
Steph found an angle where everytime she rocked, he hit her g-spot and the electricity shot through her. He felt her quiver, "John, I'm gonna cum." She purred.  
  
John pulled her to him and rolled so he was on top of her and began to thrust in and out of her with a furious velocity. He could feel that he was about to cum too, "God Stephanie, you're so tight and wet." He moaned as he pumped harder and harder.  
  
Steph grabbed ahold of his hips and lightly dug her nails into him, and let out a passion-filled moan and the two came together and he laid down on top of her and began to kiss her neck lightly. "That was amazing." He said with his mouth full of her neck.  
  
Steph lifted his head to look into his eyes, "I'm not done yet, I have plans for you." She said seductively.  
  
The limo pulled into the parking lot at the hotel just as the two were pulling their clothes back on and kissing each other again. "Are you ready for round two?" Steph asked John with a devious smile and she climbed out of the limo.  
  
"Only if you think you can handle a round two." John said returning the smile and chasing her into the hotel.  
  
Once he caught her, he spun her around and put her up against the door to her room and began to kiss her again. He slowly slid his tongue between her lips and began to passionately kiss her.  
  
Steph ran her hand down to lightly linger over his package, "Mmmm....let's go."  
  
They just barely got through the door when they started tearing each other's clothes off. Once John got Stephanie's clothes off, he had her laying down on the bed and he was kissing her stomach. He let his tongue slowly trace around her belly button a couple of times enjoying the sounds escaping her and he made his way down to her wet, quivering clit.  
  
He slowly slid his tongue inside of her and moaned, "Damn you taste good." He said with his mouth full.  
  
Steph wrapped her fingers around John's head and pulled him to her as deep as he could go, "That feels so good." She moaned. She slid her hand down and began to slowly fondle him.  
  
"Wanna try something new?" John asked her.  
  
"Sure." Steph said in a seductive tone.  
  
He pulled her to him and positioned her so they were in the "69" position. She began to go down on him as he began to eat her out.  
  
It didn't take long before passion filled cries rang through the hotel room. They came together again and John pulled her to him so she could lay on his chest. "How about relaxing in that hot tub of yours?"  
  
"I don't know if my legs are sturdy enough for me to walk yet." Steph said with a slight chuckle, "But that sounds good. Give me a minute."  
  
John laid his head down on top of hers, "M-hmm" He said as he held her close.  
  
Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what's it going to be like for both couples in the morning? Good? Bad? Or confusion? Let me know what you think and what you would like to see. This story is for you guys. I'm having a blast!!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Thanks!


	40. The Morning After the Wild Nights

Thank you so much to MutantXHottie, Julia, NoInkInMyPen, Psychobunny410, Latisha C, and Huntersgirl for the reviews. I appreciate them!! And, NoInkInMyPen, I totally agree with the "Mamy" thing, and don't worry, I have it all worked out.

And, Matt is staying on Smackdown for this story, that way John and Matt are on the same show. Thanks!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt woke up the next morning to the sun beating down on him. He rolled over went to put his arm around Amy, but she was gone. He sat up and looked around, but there was no sight of her. "AMY" he called out, but no one responded.  
  
Matt stood up and got dressed and walked around the area a little bit and still couldn't find any signs of her. He hopped on the dirt bike and headed back to Jeff's house.  
  
Jeff was out back cleaning up the yard when he heard the hum of a dirt bike. He waved to Matt as Matt pulled into the garage. "Morning Matty." Jeff said cheerfully.  
  
"Have you seen Amy?" Matt asked him quickly.  
  
"No, not since the two of you took off last night. Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because she wasn't there. I'm going to go and call her." Matt said heading inside.  
  
Jeff followed Matt, "What happened last night? Why wouldn't she be there?"  
  
"Things happened last night, and now she's gone. I need to talk to her." Matt said quickly as he picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number.  
  
Amy's roommate Julie answered, "Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey Jules, it's Matt, not Jeff. Is Amy there?" Matt asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. No, she hasn't come home from the party yet. Didn't she go with you?" Julie asked confused.  
  
"Yeah she did, but she left before I did, so I thought that maybe she would have been home by now." Matt replied.  
  
"I see. No, she's not home yet, should I have her call you when she gets in?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Matt replied.  
  
"You got it. Talk to ya later." Julie said as she hung up.  
  
Matt hung up the phone and shook his head.  
  
"Having regrets?" Jeff asked innocently.  
  
"No, I don't regret it. But I think that she does and that's why she took off." Matt said as he sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Regret is a strong word. Until you know what happened, don't assume anything." Jeff said patting Matt on the back. "You know what they say about assuming."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just worried and confused and stressed out right now." Matt said to him.  
  
"Enjoy your days off, don't push Amy, let her come to you. Besides, isn't there a different woman who you should be concerned about right now?" Jeff asked.  
  
Matt's head popped up, "Stephanie." He looked at Jeff, "You know, I didn't even think about that until just now."  
  
Jeff shook his head, "I'm going back outside to clean up a little before Beth wakes up. Stay here as long as you like, just don't wake her up." And he walked back outside.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
John woke up and looked around. The hotel room was littered with their clothes. John chuckled to himself a little. He glanced down and seen that Steph was still asleep on his chest with her arm draped around him. "She looks like an angel." He thought to himself. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
He slowly slid out from underneath her and headed to the bathroom. He took a nice, hot shower and shaved. When he came out of the bathroom, she was still asleep curled around his pillow. He smirked to himself and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
John had been so good about being quiet as to not wake Steph up, he was proud of himself. Normally he was very noisy. John was just pulling his shirt on when his cell phone started ringing. He forgot that he had cranked up the ringer volume, so it was echoing throughout the hotel room.  
  
Steph's eyes fluttered open and looked around.  
  
"Yo." John answered his phone. He smiled at Steph when he seen that she was awake. He mouthed sorry to her.  
  
Stephanie rubbed her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock and seen that it was 10:30 am. She shook her head and re- looked, but it still said 10:30 am. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom.  
  
John got off of the phone and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, what's the rush? Checkout's not till noon. And the next show is only an hour and a half drive."  
  
"Yeah, but my flight is at 11:30am. I have a meeting I have to be in Stamford for." Steph called through the door. "You can come in and talk if you want."  
  
"If I come in there, talking is not what I'm going to be doing." John said with a laugh.  
  
Stephanie laughed out loud. He was so crazy. She smiled to herself. Normally she wasn't one to just jump in the sack, but there was something inside of her that wouldn't let her say no. "I'll be done in 5 minutes." She called.  
  
"Do you want me to order you some breakfast?" John asked.  
  
"No, I don't have time. I'll grab some coffee on the plane." Steph replied. She leaned against the shower wall. Boy did she know how to stir things up. Her and Matt have a huge fight and break up and that night she's in a club with John and doing things in the back of a limo that she never would have dreamed of doing, and now waking up to him in her hotel room. She shook her head and finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair.  
  
She came out of the bathroom wrapped in two towels. John started laughing, "No one told me that you were going to the meeting toga style."  
  
Steph stuck her tongue out at him. She went to her suitcase and pulled out a business suit. John sat down and started watching tv. Steph got dressed and packed everything up. She went over to him, "Do you want to ride to the airport with me?"  
  
"What if I drive you to the airport, and head out to the show from there?" John asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Steph replied with a smile.  
  
John turned the tv off and grabbed her bags, "I'll get these to the car, you go check out and I'll have the car waiting at the front door for you." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.  
  
Steph watched him leave with a look of bewilderment. He was acting like they were a couple. "Maybe this is more than just a one night thing." Steph questioned to herself as she grabbed the room keys and headed downstairs to check out.  
  
Steph finished up with the front desk and headed outside. Sure enough, John was waiting there holding her door open with a big smile on his face. "Are you ready to make that flight or what?"  
  
"Definitely." Steph replied with a smile.  
  
"Then lets blow this joint." John said winking at her. "Make sure you buckle your seatbelt."  
  
"Why..." Steph started to ask, but when John peeled out of the driveway, she realized she didn't need to ask, she just needed to do.  
  
"John, can we talk?" Steph asked him carefully.  
  
"Sure, about what?" John asked her.  
  
"Well...I think that we both know about what." Steph replied with a shy smile.  
  
"That. What would you like to know?" John replied non- chalantly.  
  
"Look, I just want to know..." Steph started to fumble but John interrupted her.  
  
"Hold that thought. Give me a minute." John said pulling into the no parking zone in front of the terminal. He got out of the car and opened her door. He took out her luggage and set it on the sidewalk. He leaned into Stephanie and looked into her eyes, "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that I wanted to get to know you better, whether it was as a friend or as more. I was able to tell that you were a very genuine, intriguing and interesting person, and I needed, not wanted, but needed to get to know you better. Over time, I got that chance and you and I have a great friendship, and I know that I'm risking that by telling you this, but I really like you. Steph, I don't want what happened last night to be a one-time thing, I want it to be the real thing.  
  
Steph couldn't believe it. He was so sincere, so wonderful, so everything she wanted in a man. She leaned into him and kissed him. "John, I like you too. You bring out a different side of me. But I have to be honest, things are a little rocky in my life right now, so could we take it slow? I don't want to move too fast."  
  
John smiled, "Of course we can take it slow."  
  
Steph smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks John. I hate to leave like this, but I've gotta run."  
  
"It's ok, I'll call you tonight." He replied kissing her one last time.  
  
"Bye." Steph said waving. And Steph headed off into the airport to catch her plane.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What's going to happen when forces collide? Why is Amy hiding from Matt? Where is Steph's new romance going to go from here? Stay tuned! Any ideas, let me know! Thanks again! Oh yeah, please continue to read and review! Thanks!!


	41. Face to Face

Thanks to Psychobunny410, NoInkInMyPen, Latisha C, MutantXHottie and Mizzle fo'Rizzle for the reviews. You guys are wonderful! Thanks again!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beth wandered downstairs and was surprised to find Matt digging thru the fridge. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
Matt poked his head up, "Good morning to you too. I'm just visiting."  
  
"Cool, can you grab me the milk?" Beth asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Matt took the milk out and set it in front of her. "Any chance you've talked to Amy since last night?"  
  
"No, why?" Beth replied taking a sip of her steaming coffee.  
  
"Just curious." Matt said quickly, he didn't need everyone knowing they spent the night together.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Beth asked.  
  
"He's grabbing his stuff from the field and picking up a bit." Matt replied. "I'm going to take off though, tell Jeff I'll call him later."  
  
"Will do. See ya bro." Beth replied.  
  
Matt hopped in his car and started to back out of the driveway when he seen a car pulling in. He squinted to try and figure out who it was.  
  
"Shit!" Amy exclaimed when she seen Matt's car backing towards her. "So much for avoidance."  
  
Matt's eyes widened when he realized it was Amy's car. He positioned his car so they could pull up along side of each other. "Hey Ames."  
  
Amy smiled weakly, "Hey Matt."  
  
"Where were you this morning? I was worried about you." Matt asked her.  
  
Amy took a deep breath, "Look Matt, we need to talk."  
  
"Ok, let's talk." Matt said in a serious tone. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Can we do it somewhere else?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go to the porch swing in Jeff's backyard." Matt replied.  
  
Amy continued driving forward and was silently cursing herself for being so stupid. Matt turned around and headed back to Jeff's house wondering what needed to be talked about.  
  
They parked their cars and walked around back to the house without saying a word to each other. Matt could feel the tension. Once they got around back, Matt turned to Amy, "Ok, something's not right, what's going on?"  
  
"About last night..."Amy started slowly.  
  
Matt reached out and took Amy's hand and looked into her eyes, "Look, I know that things got a little wild, and I know that you normally should have a relationship first and sex second, but we know each other so well, we know that it's right between us. You know me better than almost anyone and I know you better than almost anyone. I know that things will work out this time. I just know they will."  
  
Amy swallowed hard and slipped her hand out of his, "Matt, I don't want a relationship with you." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"That's why I left this morning because I knew that that would be what you wanted and I don't want to break your heart. I'm really sorry Matt, but I like the way things are between us. As good friends, nothing more, nothing less. I've been starting to see someone, and I never should have done what I did last night, but I can't go back and change it. I'm sorry, but I want us to stay friends."  
  
Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Amy, I don't understand."  
  
"Matt, I know that we have a great relationship, but that relationship is friendship. Nothing more." Amy said as gentle as she could.  
  
"But we always say that we're soul mates" Matt started to say but Amy reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yes we're soul mates, but we're not meant to be together. And I'm sorry that I lead you on." Amy said.  
  
Matt's eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't believe how everything around him was falling apart. "I've gotta go." He said turning away quickly and began heading to the car.  
  
"Matt wait, I don't want this to end badly." Amy called after him, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay and face her. He decided to just drive to the next show and think along the way.  
  
"Goodbye." He said quietly as he drove away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this is so short, but I'm really busy. Great update tomorrow, I promise!! Please read and review! 


End file.
